Ill Fated Egyptian Love
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Grandpa takes Yugi to Egypt leaving Yami in Domino, Who does Yugi meet? and what happens, Atemu/Yugi and later Yami/Yugi Rated T for now may go up later, don't know yet. Not mobiumshipping
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 1

Okay that was it! Once again Tea, Joey and Tristan had told him to go home, 'you're too innocent' they said, he wouldn't have minded but Yami had agreed with them and left Yugi standing there all alone while he went with them. Head down Yugi turned and headed back to the game shop.

Solomon knew something was wrong as soon as Yugi walked in and stomped up the stairs without saying a word. Immediately knowing what the problem was he closed the shop, he may lose some customers but as far as he was concerned Yugi came first.

"Yugi?"

"What?" the unhappiness in his voice upset the old man

"They did it again didn't they?"

Yugi nodded "There's an end of year party and they told me I was too young and innocent to go and Yami agreed, anyway before they left he told me go home"

The old man left the room but he wasn't gone long, he held out an envelope "Here you'll be needing this"

"What is it grandpa?"

"It's a ticket to Egypt, I've arranged for you to stay with Aknamkanon and his son for a while"

"What about you?"

"There's a ticket for me too, I'm closing the shop for a while so we can both go"

Yugi hugged his grandpa "You're the best!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms round the old man's neck then he looked at him "Can we afford to keep the shop closed?"

The old man smiled "Yugi we are richer than you think, I could have retired years ago I only keep it open for something to do" the look on Yugi's face made Solomon laugh "Come on Yugi we have a lot to do".

Yugi and Solomon packed what they needed and then they set about boarding up the shop suddenly Yugi stopped "What about Yami?"

"What about him?"

"What will he do, are we going to wait for him?"

Solomon's look darkened "No Yugi we are not" He looked at his grandson "Yugi listen to me, where is he now?"

Yugi lowered his eyes to the ground "He's out with our er his friends"

"Exactly, so he can just stay here with them"

"But what about the puzzle?"

Solomon grinned, "You'll see"

They finished putting the boards in place, Solomon loaded up the car then nailed the last board in place, they took one last look before they left.

After making a detour to drop the puzzle off they finally made it to the airport, their flight was due to depart in an hour, they checked in and Solomon could see the apprehension on Yugi's face "Don't worry my boy Yami will be okay"

Yugi looked at him "Oh I'm not worried about him, I'm nervous about meeting your friend Aknamkanon and his son"

Solomon chuckled "It'll be alright you'll see"

"Yeah" Yugi grinned at his grandpa, his excitement was beginning replace his nerves. They boarded the plane and got seated Yugi watched out of the window as the plane took off taking him to what he was sure was going to be a new adventure.

* * *

All of a sudden Yami felt weak, Joey grabbed his arm as he stumbled "Are you okay Yami?"

"No, I suddenly feel so drained"

"Sit down for a bit you'll soon feel better"

Yami sat down on one of the clubs seats and pondered 'It feels like Yugi is getting further away' suddenly Yami stood up and ran for the exit, Joey, Tea and Tristan followed him, all four were shocked to find the shop boarded up and a note pinned to the door. Shaking Yami read the note.

*_Yami  
__Don't panic, I've left the puzzle with the only people who didn't treat Yugi like a child, people who treated him like the strong seventeen year old he is, (One strong enough to release __YOU__ from __YOUR__ prison!).  
__I've taken Yugi away for a while, we might be back I don't know yet.  
__Solomon._ *

Yami swore to himself as he screwed up the note

"What is it Yami?"

Yami handed it to Joey who read it "What! We never treated him like a child!"

"Oh no?" Came a voice from behind them, they turned to see Bakura and Ryou standing there "Tell me Joey why didn't you let Yugi go to the club with you three?"

"He is too young and innocent"

Ryou looked at Joey, an incredulous look on his face "He's the same age as you, you moron!" Ryou shook his head "And how the hell can you call him innocent after what he's been through especially with Pegasus, Marik and even Bakura?"

Bakura snorted, "You started to leave him on his own more and more, it wasn't fair you were supposed to be his friends"

Ryou showed Yami that he had the puzzle "You will be staying with us as you will be needing this even more now"

Bakura, noticing the look of non-comprehension on Yami face sighed "You can't leech your energy from Yugi now, you will have to stay in the puzzle and in case you haven't noticed your beginning to fade" Bakura smirked "It seems you forgot that without Yugi wearing the puzzle you have no life"

"Then I'll wear it!" Joey snapped

Yami shook his head "No Joey it won't work it has to be Yugi, Bakura is right, I did forget I need Yugi more than he needs me, this is my punishment for forgetting my light"

Tea pouted, "This is all Yugi's fault!"

To everyone's surprise Yami rounded on her, "No it is not! We were supposed to be his friends" he sighed, "I was supposed to be his guardian yet we left him out of things, It is our fault not his, do you understand me!"

Ashamed of her outburst against Yugi, Tea nodded "I'm sorry Yami"

Ryou looked at them "You can't hide the guilt by blaming Yugi you'll just have to hope he comes back"

"Where has he gone?" Yami asked

Bakura shrugged "He didn't say, he just said they couldn't stay long as they had a plane to catch"

"They've gone abroad?"

"Yeah"

Yami had faded sufficiently that he could no longer be seen or heard by Joey, Tea or Tristan, the only ones he could talk to now were Ryou by virtue of him possessing the ring and of course Bakura, who himself was a spirit.

* * *

I know his name is spelled Akhenamkhanen but it is so much easier and less confusing to write Aknamkanon, (And it's a hell of a lot easier to say!) so that's what I'll be using.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Oops! I should have stated this in the first chapter but the translations will be a mix of Ancient Egyptian and Arabic, to show which is which what I believe to be Ancient Egyptian will be marked with AE in the endnotes.

(I hope that explanation didn't confuse you too much)

Chapter 2

"Do I have to father?"

Aknamkanon sighed "Yes you do, Solomon's grandson has had a rough time of late and they are coming here to give him a break and you my son will show him around"

Atemu groaned '_Oh great_' he thought '_I gotta put up with a kid_'

"Yes father, by the way how old is he?"

Without looking up his father answered "Seventeen"

Atemu sighed and went into the garden and sat on the stone bench staring at the fish that were swimming in the ornamental pond.

It was true that lately he had been feeling more lonely than he usually did, it was like he was missing something but he didn't quite know what and trying to figure it out was driving him crazy. He smirked maybe the visiting teen would help him take his mind of his problem although he wasn't sure if he could put up with somebody two years younger than himself, he sighed again well at least he wasn't a young kid.

Atemu was still sitting by the pond when the head servant called him in for dinner. His father was already seated at the table "Atemu my son I am sorry to have to put this on you but the young man needs someone to help him put a new perspective on life" The elder smiled "And I believe my son that you are the right person to do this"

Atemu nodded "I'll try my best father, it won't be so bad now I know he's closer to my age, at first I thought he was just a child"

Aknamkanon smiled "I know you will do your best and make me proud"

* * *

Yugi took another look at the photograph "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No Yugi, no joke that is Aknamkanon's son Atemu"

"But he looks just like Yami, the only difference is the eye colouring"

"Yes I know, but believe me Yugi Atemu is nothing like Yami"

Yugi handed the photograph back to his grandfather "How am I supposed to forget Yami and my troubles when I have to spend time with a carbon copy?"

Yugi hadn't realized he's said that out loud until his grandpa answered him "It will be fine, you'll see"

Yugi gave his grandpa a half-hearted smile and turned to look out of the window '_we'll see'_ he thought to himself.

Yugi's thoughts went back to the photograph of Atemu, when he had looked at it he had gotten a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't describe it, all he knew was that he'd never got that feeling when he looked at Yami, he wandered what it meant, feeling sleepy Yugi leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes, this vacation had suddenly become interesting to say the least.

For the rest of the flight Yugi dozed while Solomon read the latest gaming magazine he'd bought from the airport shop, he found it was the best way to keep up with the latest trends.

It wasn't long before Solomon was shaking Yugi "Come on Yugi we're about to land"

Yawning Yugi opened his eyes "Sorry grandpa I didn't mean to fall asleep"

Solomon chuckled "Not to worry my boy I was reading anyway"

Yugi and Solomon picked up their cases from the baggage carousel and looking round Solomon saw a chauffer holding a board with their surname on it, they walked over to him

"Mr Mutou?" he asked

"Yes and this is my grandson Yugi"

"Master Aknamkanon apologises for not being here in person but he had some last minute business to attend to"

"That is fine"

"If you will follow me" Yugi and Solomon followed the driver to a large limo and after stowing their luggage they climbed into the spacious air-conditioned car, grateful to be out of the oppressive heat.

The drive through the city was quite pleasant and Yugi watched as the sights and sounds passed by, he found himself getting excited at the prospect of touring the fascinating city, he even found himself looking forward to meeting Atemu.

* * *

As the limo pulled up to the mansion gates Yugi's eyes opened wider, this place could rival Kaiba's in fact it topped the Kaiba mansion twice over. As the car pulled to a stop two male servants rushed out of the house and took the luggage from the car and carried it into the house and up to the rooms they would be using. Yugi stepped out of the limo and looked around at the grounds, he couldn't help but think he'd stepped into paradise it all was so beautiful, he turned to his grandpa "It's so beautiful! It's hard to believe we're almost in the desert"

Solomon chuckled "I've always said there were many wonders in Egypt, now do you believe me?"

Yugi grinned, "I'll never doubt you again!"

Unbeknown to Yugi or Solomon they were being watched from an upstairs window, Atemu could not believe what he was seeing, there standing just out of his grasp was what he could only describe as being one to rival the goddess Hathor, the teen truly was beautiful, Atemu hoped that this was Yugi, when the teen raised his head and Atemu got a proper look at his face he was hooked, he knew he would give Yugi anything he wanted, take him anywhere he wanted, Atemu finally knew what is was that was missing in his life, Yugi, Yugi was what had been missing and now he was here. Atemu's brain suddenly started to function properly again and he realised that if he didn't get his butt down there he would never meet Yugi, he took one last look at the beautiful teen then left his bedroom and ran down the stairs, when he reached the front door he calmed his breathing and painted on a smile. _'BiAw' _he thought to himself as he walked over to the pair, his eyes firmly fixed on the younger of the two, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

Yugi took one look at the advancing teen and his breath caught and suddenly he had butterflies the size of bats in his stomach and they were going crazy, the teen before him was gorgeous…

"Hello Mr Mutou how are you?" A soft baritone voice enquired,

…And his voice, Yugi mentally drooled.

"I am well thank you Atemu"

Atemu looked at Yugi and took his hand on the pretence of shaking it "You must be Yugi"

Yugi could feel Atemu's thumb gently stroke his knuckles and with a soft shy smile "Um yes that's me, you're Atemu?"

Atemu smirked as he nodded at Yugi who mentally whimpered.

Solomon chuckled he wasn't stupid he knew what was going on, he could see the attraction between the two boys and quite frankly he couldn't be more happy about it. Atemu and Yugi were still holding hands and staring at each other when Aknamkanon appeared.

"Solomon old friend!" he called, he was surprised when his friend put his finger to his lips and pointed at the two boys, when Aknamkanon saw it he couldn't help but laugh, he walked over to the small group and looked at Solomon "How long have they been standing like that?"

"Since they first laid eyes on each other about 3 or 4 minutes" he looked at the Egyptian "I think they are quite taken with each other"

One of Yugi's bangs fell into his eyes and without thinking Atemu tenderly pushed it back into place for him,

"Thank you" Yugi whispered, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"You are most welcome little one"

They both pulled out of their trance when they heard Aknamkanon and Solomon chuckling, embarrassed Atemu let go of Yugi's hand and immediately missed the warmth "Father this is Yugi"

Yugi gave a small bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir"

Aknamkanon smiled "Likewise my lad, now please, if you will follow me"

* * *

_Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of fertility, love, marriage and beauty._

_BiAw _= _mine (AE)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Warning: Contains spoilers for Ancient Egypt arc… (Not exact but they are there)

Chapter 3

Yugi and Solomon had been at the Sennen mansion for a little over a week now and even though Yugi and Atemu had spent every available minute together Atemu realized that they still knew very little about each other.

So after they'd finished breakfast Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand "Come on let's go into the garden" Solomon and Aknamkanon laughed at the expression on Yugi's face as he was pulled from his chair and out into the garden.

"Atemuuuu" Yugi whined

Atemu stopped and turning to Yugi grinned sheepishly "Sorry Yugi I just can't wait to learn more about you"

Yugi giggled "I want to learn more about you too but do you have to be so enthusiastic?" Yugi started to rub his shoulder, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Atemu

"I'm sorry Yugi did I hurt you?"

Yugi shook his head "No not really I'll be fine in a minute or two" he smirked "That is, if no more crazy people grab me" Yugi laughed as Atemu blushed lightly.

The two teens sat on the edge of the ornamental pond "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything" Atemu answered simply

"Oh okay, now let me see, well my name is Yugi I'm seventeen years old and I live in Domino Japan…"

"I know all that Yugi" it was Atemu's turn to whine, "Tell me something I don't know"

"I really don't like talking about myself" he looked at Atemu and seeing the disappointed look he quickly added "But I don't mind answering any questions"

Atemu chuckled "Okay then what are you studying at school?"

Yugi grinned "Art and Egyptology, what about you?"

Atemu looked down "You'll probably think I'm crazy"

Yugi stared at him his head tilted to one side "Why would I think that?"

"Everyone else does" Atemu said sadly

Yugi gently placed his hand on Atemu's, "Try me"

Atemu ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "There's a legend I've been studying for the past two years, but I can't seem to find very much information, hardly any in fact, I'm beginning to think that it's just a myth, a fantasy and nothing more"

Yugi's back went rigid "What is the legend about Atemu?"

Atemu looked at Yugi and readied himself for the usual ridicule, "It's about a tomb robber and the nameless pharaoh"

"Yami and Bakura" Yugi whispered to himself

Atemu turned to him sharply "What did you say?"

Yugi chuckled "The nameless pharaoh is no legend Atemu"

* * *

The young Egyptian stood up "I do not appreciate being laughed at Yugi" he started to walk away, he should be used to the laughing by now but coming from Yugi it seemed to hurt more, but he stopped when he heard Yugi sigh

"The nameless pharaoh, so called because to save the world from darkness he sealed it and himself into a golden artefact, the millennium puzzle, the most powerful of the seven millennium items. It was a pyramid shaped puzzle that shattered after the pharaoh was sealed within. As his name was the key to either sealing or releasing the darkness he had his memories erased and all traces of his name were removed, he was, in effect erased from the history books".

He looked up and saw that Atemu had turned and was staring at him wide-eyed. Yugi stood and moved until he was standing next to Atemu but facing the other way, "The tomb robber and general pain in the ass was named Bakura, he was the one that originally fuelled the darkness because of his hatred for the Egyptian royal family, he tried to kill the pharaoh on more than one occasion" he turned his head to look at the Egyptian "I was not laughing at you, the pharaoh is part of the reason I am here" he walked away leaving Atemu standing deep in thought, trying to digest everything he'd just been told.

Yugi had just told him things he didn't know nor would have found in any book or papyri, suddenly realizing that Yugi had walked away Atemu turned "Yugi! Please wait"

Yugi stopped but didn't look back "What is it Atemu?"

"I'm sorry Yugi, I really am it's just that I am a direct descendant of the nameless pharaoh and I have been ridiculed a lot for my belief in the legend"

"And naturally" Yugi spoke quietly "You assumed that as I was from Japan and supposedly knew nothing of your legends I would laugh at you also"

Atemu walked up to Yugi and slipped his arms round his waist "I'm sorry it's just that when you chuckled, well I thought…"

"He looks like you, you know" Yugi suddenly announced

"Who does?"

"The nameless pharaoh, the only difference is your eye colouring yours are mauve whilst his are crimson"

Now Atemu knew for sure Yugi was being truthful with him, only his family knew of the pharaoh's unusual eye colouring "How do you know all this?"

"Come with me" Yugi took Atemu's hand and led him to where he knew he'd find his grandfather…the library.

Pushing open the library door Yugi softly called out "Grandpa you in here?"

Solomon looked up from the book he was reading "What is it you need Yugi?"

"Well, it turns out that Atemu is a direct descendant of Yami's and he wants to know about him"

Closing the book and laying it on the table beside him Solomon looked at the two boys "Sit down Atemu." He watched as the two boys walked over to one of the sofas and sat down.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning?" Atemu asked hopefully.

Solomon chuckled "Many years ago I hired two men to guide me to what was rumoured to be the tomb of the nameless pharaoh who had played and mastered 'The Shadow Games' anyway one of the guides fell into the pit of shadows and the other…" Solomon subconsciously rubbed his shoulder "Well when he saw the small solid gold box standing on a plinth he wanted it for himself so he could sell it and become wealthy" he chuckled "It was the only thing of value in the room so naturally he thought it was a fortune in itself, so he shot me and I don't know how but he disappeared, as I was hanging onto the ledge with my one good arm the pharaoh appeared and after saying that he'd been waiting for me he helped me up then vanished. I took the box and vowed to the pharaoh that I'd keep it safe and I did for about 10 years" he paused "Then I handed it to Yugi and he solved it, it took him eight long years but he did it, he completed the millennium puzzle and now"

Solomon stopped and looked at Yugi who took up the story "And now his spirit resides within me, at first he used to take over my body while putting me in my soul room, to start with he was cruel in his punishment of wrongdoers but the longer he shared my body the gentler he became, at first I didn't know he existed but we soon learned that we could communicate with each other in our mind, a bit like telepathy I suppose. Anyway over time he became strong enough to manifest a body of his own and go about on his own, but only as long as I wear the puzzle"

Noticing Yugi wasn't wearing a puzzle Atemu asked "What happens if you don't wear the puzzle?"

"He has to return to his soul room until I put it back on"

"So, by leaving it behind you have effectively trapped him again?"

Yugi could hear the partial anger in Atemu's voice and stood up, anger clouding his features "Look I didn't ask to have him share my body, I didn't ask to be placed in danger countless times and I sure as hell didn't ask him to start hanging round with my friends leaving me on my own until he needed me for something!" he turned and walked out into the garden.

Atemu looked at an angry Solomon "Danger?" he asked in surprise

Solomon took a deep breath and explained about all the people that have tried to kill Yugi trying to get their hands on the puzzle's power including almost being sent to the shadow realm by Marik, he told Atemu about the trip into the pharaoh's memories and Yugi risking his life for him, he ended with why he had Yugi remove the puzzle and bought him to Egypt.

When Solomon had finished Atemu hung his head, he knew he owed Yugi another apology.

* * *

In the garden Yugi sighed, even here he could not escape his so called destiny. He jumped as he felt two strong arms slip round his waist and pull him back towards their owner "It would seem little one I owe you another apology" he paused and turned Yugi round to look at him "Your grandfather explained everything to me, I am sorry I should not have jumped to conclusions"

Yugi moved forward and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder "It's okay, I know this is going to sound horrible but it is nice to be here really alone with you" Yugi giggled as he saw the look of total confusion on Atemu's face, he explained "When I wear the puzzle a mind link forms and he can hear my thoughts, read my feelings even when we are in different places we can still talk to each other through the link" he looked up at Atemu "I'm not sorry I left him behind, it's given me the chance to get to know you without him popping out of the puzzle and threatening you"

"Threatening me why?" Atemu asked curiously

"He can be quite possessive at times"

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi "Are you and he?"

"Heavens no" Yugi laughed "No we are not but it doesn't stop him from being possessive of me" he laughed again "Bakura likes to wind him up by pretending to kiss me"

"You know Bakura as well?" Atemu asked, once again surprised

Yugi nodded "Yeah, he and his boyfriend Ryou are my best friends"

"But he tried to kill you!"

Yugi laughed "Welcome to the weird world of Yugi Mutou"

As they walked round the garden Yugi told Atemu about Bakura and his boyfriend Ryou. Atemu he was a little envious that Yugi knew and was friends with the two people he had spent the past two years researching and could only ever dream about meeting.

Suddenly Atemu stopped and pulled Yugi to him "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be mine?"

Yugi looked up from Atemu's warm embrace "I thought I already was"

Atemu looked down at him his brow furrowed "What made you think that?"

Yugi chuckled "Well for the last couple of mornings you've wrapped your arms around me and greeted me with 'sabah el' khir, Habibi"

"So?"

"Atemu, I know what it means" Yugi laughed as Atemu blushed

"Oops"

* * *

sabah el' khir, Habibi = Good morning beloved (Arabic)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Before we go on with the story can I just say a big thank you to tania2273 for correcting my Arabic in the last chapter (I have put it right)

* * *

Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks the two men noticed that the boys seemed to be getting even closer, and it was thus proved when the Egyptian spotted the two of them sharing a kiss in the garden. Now, Aknamkanon knew of his son's sexuality and even though it meant there would be no true blood heirs he didn't mind, as long as his son was happy. But he wasn't sure how Solomon would feel about the boys blossoming relationship so he decided to speak to him on behalf of the boys in hopes of avoiding any arguments for them later.

He found Solomon in the library, closing the door behind him he poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to Solomon before he settled down in one of the large comfortable chairs.

"Solomon I need to discuss something with you"

Solomon put his book down and took a sip of his drink "About what?"

"The boys relationship"

"Ah so you've noticed it too?"

"You don't mind?"

"If Yugi is happy then no, I don't mind, to be honest this past three weeks he's spent with Atemu I've not seen him this happy since before his parents died"

Aknamkanon smiled "It is the same with Atemu, I was beginning to despair at him ever finding anyone to share his life with" Then he grinned, mischief shining in his eyes, a look Solomon hadn't seen in years, he chuckled to himself, it seemed that his and Yugi's visit had been good for everyone not just Yugi.

"Think we ought to let them know?" Aknamkanon asked trying to sound innocent

Solomon grinned at him, "Why yes I think we should, then perhaps they'll stop sneaking out for a kiss and a cuddle"

Laughing Aknamkanon rang the bell for the head servant

"You rang, sir?"

"Yes please find the boys and send them to us, we will be waiting in here"

"Yes sir" the servant bowed and left the room leaving both men still chuckling.

___________________________________________________________

The two young men were walking through the gardens when suddenly Atemu stopped, "Yugi?"

Yugi, realizing that Atemu had stopped walking, looked back "What is it Atemu?"

"Well, something's been bugging me since we had that talk"

Yugi's eyes narrowed "Which one? We've had so many this past fortnight"

Atemu looked down "The one where I accused you of trapping the pharaoh again"

"Oh that, what about it?"

"I was wondering, about him and your friends leaving you alone until he wanted you for something, what did you mean? What did he want you for?"

Yugi looked at him "Why have you waited this long to ask me? I mean we had that conversation nearly two weeks ago"

Atemu shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well you seemed really upset over it so I'd thought I'd wait to ask you"

Yugi chuckled "Let's go and sit down" the two went over to the garden swing and sat down and as they rocked gently Yugi looked at him "I'll tell you but save any questions until the end okay?"

"Okay" Atemu whispered

Yugi sat back and closed his eyes "Well…"

Atemu sat quietly as Yugi explained the change that seemed to come over Yami and his friends when they discovered that Yami could manifest himself a solid body, thus move around without needing Yugi. At first it was only occasionally then it became once or twice a week but just before they came to Egypt it seemed that Yami had no time for him at all anymore as he and his so-called friends always seemed to go out without him, well that is except Bakura and Ryou that is, Yugi chuckled "You know here was this supposedly big bad tomb robber, and yet he was the one who really looked after me after Yami stopped doing so" Yugi paused for a moment "Soon it became apparent that Tea, one of my friends wanted to date Yami and well basically have sex with him" he chuckled "She got a little angry when he told her he wasn't interested in her like that, besides he'd need to take over my body, and he was pretty sure that I didn't want to have sex with her either"

Yugi looked down "He only ever needed me when he'd used too much energy and needed to go back into the puzzle to rest, if he was going home then he'd go into the puzzle and stay there but if he was in the middle of a game or something he'd enter the puzzle then take over my body and continue with whatever it was he was doing"

By the time Yugi had finished speaking Atemu noticed the tears dripping down Yugi's face, then Yugi looked at him and when he spoke again his voice was a little colder "So no I don't feel guilty about leaving him at home, trapping him in the puzzle, besides Bakura can enter it and keep him company or he could materialise his ghostly form outside of the puzzle and then both Bakura and Ryou would be able to see and talk to him"

Suddenly Yugi stood up and balling his fists he continued "I was sick and tired of being used as a…as a portable power source for an arrogant pharaoh who at times forgot that he needed me more than I needed him!"

Yugi turned and walked away quickly, he didn't mean to get angry really he didn't, but talking to Atemu had made all the anger, all the hurt he'd been feeling and suppressing suddenly bubble up to the surface and now he needed to get away before he said something he didn't mean…

* * *

As Atemu sat on the swing stunned at Yugi's outburst he was disturbed by the head servant "Master Atemu sir"

"Yes what is it?" Atemu asked distractedly, he really needed to go and find Yugi

"Your father and Mr Mutou wish for you and master Yugi to join them in the library"

Atemu sighed, "Fine we'll be there momentarily"

"Very good sir" The servant bowed and left, Atemu got up and went to look for Yugi.

It didn't take him long, Yugi was sitting by the fishpond gently swirling his fingers in the water, Atemu stood behind him and Yugi sighed

"I'm sorry Atemu, but talking about it still makes me angry"

Smiling Atemu sat down and pulled Yugi into a warm embrace "Don't worry about it Yugi, I understand, I really do"

Yugi looked up at him "But at first you seemed angry at the thought that I'd trapped him again"

Atemu tightened his hold and chuckled "I was, until you and your grandfather told me how he treated you, and now I know it's what he deserves"

Yugi leaned up and kissed Atemu "I love you "

"And I you" Atemu whispered back, then he remembered that the elders wanted to see them "Come on" Atemu held out his hand

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked clearly confused

"My father and your grandfather want to see us, they are waiting in the library"

"Oh okay" Yugi smiled as he took the offered hand.

In next to no time they had reached the library and Atemu knocked before opening the door and poking his head in the room "You wanted to see us?"

Aknamkanon nodded "Yes Atemu, Yugi, please come in and shut the door"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I thought we'd pop back to Domino to see how Yami is doing…

Chapter 5

Yami sat in his soul room, during this past three weeks he'd done a lot of talking with Ryou, and he had to admit that he was shocked when he'd told him just how much he and Yugi's so called friends had started to leave him out of things. Yami was even more surprised when he realized just how close these two had gotten to Yugi, but it upset him more to realise that he hadn't even noticed the friendship forming.

Leaning back against his throne Yami sighed he'd never been this far away from Yugi or for this amount of time and he wondered if this was how Yugi felt, when he been left behind. Yami chuckled sadly "Of course it isn't" he told himself angrily "It must have been worse for him"

Yami jumped when someone said, "Believe me it was"

Turning Yami saw Bakura leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.

"Bakura! Warn me next time will you, you scared me half to death"

Bakura laughed as he entered the room "Got another chair?"

"Yeah sure" Yami waved his hand and a chair appeared and Bakura sat down.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Ryou sent me to see how you were holding up, he figured you must be really missing Yugi by now"

Yami nodded "I am, but this is no more than I deserve"

Yami glared as Bakura agreed with him "Listen pharaoh, think about it, When Yugi left you behind you didn't see him leave, as you were out somewhere having fun with the others, but when you did it to him he was close enough to watch you turn your back on him and walk away"

Yami hung his head "I know, I don't even know how or why it happened" he looked at Bakura "What the hell happened to turn me into a…a"

"A selfish, arrogant prick?" Bakura suggested helpfully,

Yami started to glare at him again then sighed, "You're right that is exactly what I became"

"Yeah well one of his so called friends didn't do anything to help in fact I think she made it worse"

Yami narrowed his eyes in confusion "What do you mean?"

Bakura looked at Yami _'does he really not know what Tea's been doing to Yugi?' _Bakura wondered to himself _'Well I guess there's only one way to find out'

* * *

_

"Yami? You do know about Tea's antics don't you?"

Yami shook his head and Bakura sighed "I think you'd better come and talk to Ryou"

"Just tell me Bakura, what about her?"

"Ryou knows better than I do, let him tell you" he stood up "Come on I'll meet you out there" with that said Bakura faded out of the room.

When Yami finally appeared in Ryou's living room Bakura was talking quietly to him, realising Yami was there Ryou turned round to look at him "Oh hi Yami"

"Ryou" he nodded back "What is it you know about Tea that Bakura thinks I should also know?"

Ryou chuckled "Straight to the point I see" Ryou sat on the sofa and looked up into Yami's face "I am not surprised you don't know but the thing is" he swallowed nervously "Every time Tea saw Yugi either on his own or with us she would rub it in about how you were their friend now and you had told her you didn't want anything more to do with him" Ryou looked down, visibly upset "One time her words got so hurtful Bakura had to step in and stop her"

Yami looked at Bakura "Is this true?" he asked sharply

Bakura simply nodded

"When did this happen?"

Ryou chuckled "Remember when Tea phoned and said she couldn't meet up with you and the others because she had a cold?"

"Yes I remember"

"Well it wasn't strictly true, see Bakura was so pissed off with her and what she'd said to Yugi he kinda used his magic and turned her furry"

Bakura shuddered "She did not make a cute pet"

"You turned her into an animal?" Yami asked surprised

"Um not exactly, he just…covered…her…in…fur…" Ryou cringed as he sat there waiting for Yami to explode at the fact that Bakura had messed with one of his friends, so Yami's laughter took Ryou completely by surprise

"I think I would have liked to have seen that!"

"You're not mad at Bakura?"

"Hell no, I'd have done much worse" Yami said still snickering

Suddenly Yami grew quiet "I can't believe I let those people come between me and Yugi" he looked at Bakura "Because of them I became selfish and ignorant of Yugi's pain, how the hell could I have let it happen?"

"Maybe you just got caught up with the whole 'free from the puzzle thing,'" Ryou mumbled

Yami nodded "Perhaps, but I should not have done, I will try to make it up to Yugi as best I can when he comes home" he paused "If, he comes home" Yami faded into the puzzle.

* * *

Ryou turned to Bakura "He's scared"

"Oh yeah, he's afraid Yugi won't come back"

Bakura sat next to Ryou who whispered, "It must be awful knowing that he might be stuck in the puzzle again"

"It not just that though"

"What else is it?"

"You didn't pick up on it, I'm surprised"

Ryou sat up "Tell me what did I miss?"

"Our dear pharaoh is head over heels in love with Yugi"

"He is?" Ryou asked surprised

Bakura nodded "Yeah and what terrifies him the most is not only Yugi not coming back but also that he might find someone else along the way"

Ryou sighed "Poor Yami"

* * *

In the puzzle Yami had heard Bakura's words and he felt the tears come to his eyes, it was true he was scared, scared of losing his beloved Yugi, he snorted to himself _'beloved Yugi? How in Ra's name can I say that after the way I treated him? After the way I ignored him in favour of a bunch of idiots'_ he sat on the stone chair, the only piece of furniture he had. Then remembering what Yugi had said to him once, Yami stood up and walked through one of the many doors that he knew led to an empty room. While he worked he remembered the conversation he'd had with his little light, he chuckled it was the first time Yugi had entered his soul room

_Flashback_

"_Hey Yami why is it so dark and depressing in here?"_

_Yami chuckled "It is a dark and depressing place Yugi"_

_Yugi giggled "You know what I think would make it better?"_

"_No, little one, so tell me, what do you think would make it better?"_

"_Well" Yugi scrunched up his nose, an action that Yami thought made him look even more adorable than he already was "I know! You could at least have a bedroom, somewhere comfortable to sleep"_

"_But I sleep sitting on my throne"_

"_Exactly!" Yugi cried triumphantly "Not exactly comfortable now is it?"_

_Yami chuckled again "No aibou it is not"_

As the memory faded Yami looked round the newly created bedroom and saw that unconsciously he'd created a carbon copy of Yugi's room, even down to the kuriboh plushie that took pride of place on Yugi's pillows. Sitting on the bed Yami carefully picked up the kuriboh toy and holding it tightly to his chest wept.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 6

Without realising it Atemu and Yugi sat down together on the same seat and watched as Aknamkanon stood up turned his back on them, he spoke softly "Solomon and I have been discussing your relationship with Yugi"

Atemu took a tight hold of Yugi's hand "F-father" Atemu was suddenly fearful that his father would send him away for the duration of Yugi's stay or try to force them apart

"We have seen how close you two have become, and we would like to know how far this relationship of yours has progressed"

Now even Yugi was getting nervous "Grandpa?"

Solomon didn't answer him instead Aknamkanon cleared his throat before speaking again, "Well?"

Atemu stood up "Yugi is still untouched if that's what you mean" the two men could hear the slight anger lacing Atemu's voice

"Very well but there is no need for anger, we just wanted to inform you that if you wish to continue the relationship we have no objections"

Atemu looked at the two men "Father?"

This time it was Solomon whe spoke, he looked at Yugi "we've known about your relationship all along, even if you were trying so hard to hide it"

"You knew?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

Solomon nodded "Yes my boy we knew, you don't have to sneak out for a kiss and a cuddle, as long as that is all you do" he looked at Atemu "don't forget Yugi is still underage".

Aknamkanon sat back down "Solomon and I have been saying that we've not seen either of you looking so happy in a long time, and, if being with each other is the cause then not only do we heartily approve but Atemu, Yugi we insist"

Solomon laughed as he suddenly found himself with an armful of a very happy Yugi.  
Atemu looked at the pair and thought '_Oh_ _what the hell' _and surprised Aknamkanon by throwing himself into his fathers arms, the older men laughed, it seemed that Yugi's joy was infectious.

Chuckling Aknamkanon gently pushed Atemu away and looked at both boys "Now be off with you, we still have things to discuss"

"Yes father" Atemu grinned and grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him from the library.

* * *

Solomon and Yugi stayed for another fortnight before Aknamkanon broke the news to Atemu that they were going back to Japan at the end of the following week, not waiting for his father to say any more Atemu fled the room and headed for his favourite place, the place where he and Yugi had shared their first kiss, he found Yugi already there in tears, he'd been told the same news, they held on to each other tightly, vowing to find away to stay together even if it meant they had to run away, it wasn't fair! They would have had only six weeks together, nowhere near long enough.

Solomon and Aknamkanon found them still clinging to each other but when they made themselves known and the two boys were about to run, Solomon spoke softly "Yugi, you didn't let me finish what I was saying"

When Solomon saw the state the two boys were in he knew they had made the right choice.

"Wh…what is it grandpa?" Yugi asked through his tears

"I was going to say that Atemu will be coming back with us"

"Really?" Yugi asked, his tears finally subsiding

"Yes, Aknamkanon and I have spoken at length, we don't want to part you two"

Atemu looked at his father, and Aknamkanon smiled "I'm opening a new office in Japan, and I'm going to need someone to run it" he smiled "Who better than my own son?"

"Where in Japan father?" Atemu asked, his hopes rising sharply

"Domino"

The two boys gave the elders watery smiles and hugged each other, both of them relieved that they wouldn't have to part after all.

* * *

During breakfast Solomon asked the boys what their plans were for the day "I thought I'd take Yugi to the Bazaar as he wanted to get some gifts"

"Okay then" Solomon opened his wallet and handed Yugi 2,000egp "I take it the gifts are for Bakura and Ryou?"

Yugi nodded

"Well then take care while you're out boys"

"We will!" Atemu called as he dragged Yugi out the door.

Solomon laughed at the boy's exuberance.

Atemu knew of the legend of the nameless pharaoh and the thief king supposedly locked within two ancient items, so when Solomon and Yugi confirmed it was true and that he would meet the thief king Bakura and the nameless pharaoh when he went to Japan he could hardly contain his excitement, Yugi and Solomon were able to provide him with quite a lot of information, (more than Yugi had revealed in their prior conversation) in fact he'd learned more in the past two weeks than he had in two years of searching.

As they walked through the market Yugi told Atemu a bit more about what Bakura and Ryou were like and asked him if he could help him choose something suitable, Atemu promised him he would. Soon Yugi became engrossed in a market stall selling ancient Egyptian weapons and didn't notice when Atemu disappeared for a moment.

He looked for Atemu and saw him just walking back "Where were you?"

"Sorry habibi I just spotted something I thought might do for your friend Ryou but I was wrong" he lied praying Yugi wouldn't realize "Now, what is it you wish of me?"

Yugi held up a pair of ancient scimitars "What do you think of these, for Bakura?"

Atemu looked over the ancient artefacts and smiled "If your friend is truly Bakura then he will love this, look"

He showed Yugi something that had been roughly engraved on one of the blades and after Atemu had translated what was written Yugi grinned "It's perfect!" and decided to buy them for Bakura, Ryou most probably would never forgive him but hey…Now what to get for Ryou?

They walked around the bazaar and Yugi despaired at ever finding anything when Atemu suddenly had an idea "Yugi, you said your friend Ryou likes to cook yes?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, how about buying him some traditional blended Egyptian spices and dried goods?"

Yugi beamed at him "That's a wonderful idea! Thank you so much!" Atemu felt his knees go weak as he looked into Yugi's sparkling eyes "I owe you Atemu"

Atemu gave a sly grin and pulled Yugi to him and whispered "I'll claim my reward later" Chuckling he let Yugi go, leaving him standing there with a major blush.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sorry I forgot to mention that at the time I posted the last chapter 2,000EGP roughly equals 363.00USD, 32,420.00JPY or 242.18GBP  
(Dated 20-12-2008)

Chapter 7

The rest of the week flew by for the two youngsters Yugi was upstairs in the bedroom packing his things ready for the flight home tomorrow. Atemu had already finished his and was talking to Solomon in the study. "Mr Mutou sir"

Solomon knew it was serious by the way Atemu had addressed him "Yes Atemu, what do you need?"

Atemu looked at the floor then back up to the elderly man "I have already gained my father's permission and now I would like yours" Atemu swallowed round the large lump in his throat,

Solomon smiled to himself he had a feeling he knew what it was Atemu wanted to ask, he supposed he could put the young man out of his misery but he wanted Atemu to actually come out with it himself, if he could then Solomon would know it was a genuine request. "Well my boy?"

Atemu let out a deep breath "I know we have not known each other for very long but I would like your permission to ask Yugi tonight if he will marry me" Atemu looked up at Solomon and waited, and waited, he began to grow nervous Solomon noticed and chuckled

"You have my permission"

Atemu grinned "Thank you!" he dashed out of the room

"Atemu wait!" the young man skidded to a halt and walked back to the study

"Yes?"

"Good luck"

"Thank you"

Solomon looked at the door Atemu had disappeared through and sighed, he knew they hadn't been together long but he'd rather give his permission and have the two boys at home and happy then refuse, taking the chance that they would not run off together and do it anyway. Solomon let out a small chuckle _'besides'_ he thought _'If they do change their minds an engagement is easier to break than a rushed marriage'._

_

* * *

_  
Yugi wondered what was wrong with Atemu, all day he had been acting strangely, disappearing then coming back and giving Yugi a quick kiss before disappearing again, finally shrugging he put it down to nerves after all Atemu would be leaving Egypt for the first time tomorrow.  
Yugi was told by one of the maids that it would be a formal dinner this evening so he would have to dress appropriately and he would find a new suit waiting in his room. Nervously Yugi made his way down the stairs and he was shown into the dining room, there he found the table had been set for two people.  
The table looked stunning, he heard a noise behind him and spun round and saw Atemu, his jaw dropped. Atemu was dressed in a black silk suit with a white dress shirt and amethyst coloured tie, his eyes widened as he realized the clothes he'd been given to wear matched Atemu's, a black silk suit, white dress shirt, but instead of an amethyst tie, his was crimson.

"Atemu what?"

Atemu chuckled "I thought that we could spend our last evening in Egypt alone"

"What about your father and my grandfather?"

"They will be joining us later, come dinner waits"

Atemu escorted Yugi to the dining table, "Atemu it's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it I had it done for you"

Yugi smiled "Thank you"

They sat and ate their meal Atemu making small talk asking Yugi about Japan and it's customs, Yugi told him everything he wanted to know, at times Atemu made him laugh by admitting that it was going to take him a long time to get used to it. Suddenly the Egyptian grew quiet.

"Atemu are you alright?"

He looked up at Yugi "I was thinking"

"What about?"

"Well I'm going to need someone by my side helping me while I'm in Japan"

Yugi lowered his head "And…what did you decide?"

Atemu got up from his seat and knelt next to Yugi's chair "Yugi?"

Yugi looked at him "What?"

"Why are there tears?"

"I suppose you'll need a wife and I will be forgotten"

Atemu smiled tenderly "No habibi, I need no wife"

"You don't?"

"No" Unseen by Yugi Atemu reached into his pocket "But, I do need you" After opening it he held the open box out to Yugi "Yugi will you marry me?"

Yugi looked down at the ring, it was a beautiful gold band with two stones one amethyst and one garnet, both set into a small heart that had been engraved into the gold, inside the ring engraved in the Japanese kanji were the words 'Atemu and Yugi, forever in love'.

Yugi looked at the ring again and the tears slid down his face as he looked at Atemu "How do you know I'm what you really want? I mean we've only known each other a short time"

Atemu smiled at him "I know that habibi but you are my heart and all that I need, please, trust me"

Yugi sat on Atemu's knee and grinned at him "If you are sure, then yes I will marry you, I love you"

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi "I can't begin to tell how happy you've made me Yugi" he took the ring from its box and slipped it on Yugi's finger, Yugi stared down at it admiring it's beauty

"When did you get this Atemu?"

Atemu chuckled "Remember when we were at the market?"

Yugi sat back and looked at him "You didn't see something for Ryou?"

"No, I was buying the ring but you saw me returning to your side, I had to say something, the engraving I had done earlier today"

Atemu looked so guilty for lying to him that Yugi grinned "I forgive you Atemu" he paused "This time"

The Egyptian chuckled "Thank you habibi" he held Yugi in his arms then he pushed the younger male away from him "Atemu?"

"Sorry but I have to get up, my legs are going to sleep"

Yugi giggled and got off Atemu so he could stand up. Once he was standing he grabbed Yugi's hand "Come on I had better tell my father and your grandfather you said yes"

"You told them?"

"Yes love, I would not ask you without your grandfather's permission and I told my father out of courtesy"

"Oh"

* * *

Atemu led Yugi to the breakfast room where Solomon and Aknamkanon had just finished eating.

Seeing the grin on Atemu's face the elder men chuckled "I take it he agreed"

"Yes father Yugi has agreed to be mine"

Solomon chuckled "Congratulations you two"

Yugi ran to his grandfather and hugged him "Thanks grandpa"

"No problem my boy just be happy"

Aknamkanon looked at Yugi "Come here Yugi I have something for you"

Yugi looked at his grandfather who nodded his head, he walked over to the elder Egyptian "Yes sir?"

Aknamkanon chuckled "You don't have to call me sir, if you are going to marry my son then I insist you call me father"

Yugi looked down embarrassed "Yes father"

Here this is for you to welcome you to our family" Aknamkanon pulled a silver chain from his pocket, attached to it was a cartouche made from Egyptian silver with Atemu on one side and Yugi on the other both written in hieroglyphs, he placed it around Yugi's neck and called Atemu over, "Here is one for you too" he placed another necklace round Atemu's neck "May you both have long lives and be happy throughout"

Yugi looked at the cartouche and then at Aknamkanon "How did you get these so fast? I mean Atemu only asked me a few minutes ago"

Atemu looked at Yugi and then the two elder men. Knowing he'd only told his father the day before he knew he hadn't had time to have these made "Yes I would like to know that as well" he looked at Aknamkanon "Well father?"

Aknamkanon sighed "Solomon and I had become close friends during our younger years and to cement our friendship we agreed that our firstborn would be betrothed" he sighed and looked at the two boys, "You two were promised to each other before you were born but, as you had both been born male by mutual agreement we, that is Solomon and I cancelled the betrothment" he looked down "But I had always hoped, so seventeen years ago just after Yugi was born and I learned his name I had them made"

"What!" Atemu and Yugi cried together

Yugi stood up "I…I need time to think about this" he quickly walked out and Atemu looked angrily at his father

"If Yugi changes his mind about marrying me I will never forgive you!" he looked at Solomon "Either of you!" Atemu turned and left to find Yugi.

He found Yugi sitting by the pond "Yugi?" he called softly

Yugi turned to face him "Did you know about this?"

"No habibi I swear this is the first I knew of it, I asked you to marry me because I love you not because of some silly betrothment"

Atemu walked over to Yugi and sat beside him, pulling him into his arms he kissed the top of Yugi's head "You don't want to change your mind about marrying me do you?"

"It's not that Atemu it's just that after hearing what your father said it seems as if all this has been planned"

Atemu tightened his grip on Yugi "What do you mean?"

Yugi slipped free of Atemu's arms, stood up and faced the other "What I mean is, I come to Egypt, we meet, we fall in love, you ask me to marry you before we leave Egypt again" he paused "And isn't it a tad convenient that your father is opening new offices in Japan?"

Atemu stood and once again wrapped his arms round Yugi "Honestly Yugi this was not planned on my part, I asked you to marry me because I love you not because of some silly promise made and then broken years ago"

Yugi looked up into his eyes "Promise?"

Atemu kissed Yugi softly "I promise"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 8

Atemu and Yugi were both up early and were taking a last pre breakfast walk in the garden, Yugi had tears lining his eyes, although he was still angry at his grandfather and Aknamkanon, he was really going to miss this place he had fallen in love with it. He sat on the pond edge and looked up at Atemu "Do we really have to leave? Can't we stay here?"

Atemu sat next to him "No love we can't we have to go to Japan"

"Why?" Yugi tearfully asked him

"Because my love, you have to finish school and I have to run my father's new office"

Yugi gave him a teary smile "I'm glad you're coming with me or I'd never be able to leave"

Atemu chuckled and pulled Yugi to his feet and kissed him, Yugi melted into his arms.

Solomon and Aknamkanon watched the two boys and both were satisfied that the planned union would last.

Solomon called the boys in for breakfast and as they ate Aknamkanon told Atemu what was expected of him and told him that he would come to Japan to witness his sons marriage to Yugi when the time came, although Atemu was still a little angry at his father he was still upset that it would be so long before they would see each other again, but knowing Yugi once they were back in Japan he would not have time to dwell on it.

They all said their goodbyes and the chauffeur drove them to the airport Aknamkanon apologising that he would not be able to accompany them.

He'd told them that some important business had come up, but both Atemu and Solomon knew the truth… Aknamkanon couldn't face saying goodbye and then watching his only son walk onto a plane and out of his old life into a new one with Yugi. Solomon and Atemu smiled because while they were waiting for their final call for boarding they both noticed Aknamkanon watching them from a distance. Chuckling as they walked up the planes steps Solomon and Atemu turned and cheekily waved in Aknamkanon's direction, knowing he'd been discovered Aknamkanon smiling walked from the shadows and waved back.

As they sat on the plane Yugi suddenly remembered something or should that have been someone? Yugi had totally forgotten about Yami, what was he going to say about his engagement to Atemu? He looked across at Atemu he was still sorry that he'd had to burst Atemu's bubble by telling him what the pharaoh was really like, but at least he had cheered up again when Yugi and Solomon explained that Bakura was everything he had read and more and they were fairly certain that the two would get on.

* * *

Solomon had phoned Bakura and Ryou and let them know when their plane would be arriving, so they were not surprised when they found the two waiting for them Bakura took one look at Atemu, narrowed his eyes and growled "Who the hell is that?"

Ryou lightly smacked him upside the head "shush he'll hear you!"

"Humph I don't care I want to know who the hell he is"

Yugi looked at Atemu and sighed, "I'm sorry Atemu but I did warn you about Bakura"

Atemu chuckled "It is fine love he does not know me yet"

Bakura stood toe to toe with Atemu "Who the hell are you that you look like the pharaoh?"

To Bakura's genuine surprise Atemu did not back down "I am Atemu Sennen of The Sennen Gaming Corporation"

Bakura hissed, "How have you the same name as the pharaoh? Is this some kind of trick to steal his power? "

Ryou sighed, "I'm sorry about him but he's being a little…protective"

"Stupid thief" Yugi mumbled this was NOT how he wanted their first meeting to be.

Solomon dragged them all out of the airport and then to everyone's surprise Yugi rounded on Bakura "What the hell is your problem! The poor man has just stepped off a plane and you give him verbal abuse, I knew you were a jerk Bakura but this is too much!" he stood there shaking as Atemu tried to calm him down

"Yugi honestly it is fine, he does not know me so I do not blame him"

Bakura looked at Atemu he had just insulted him and he doesn't mind? '_hmmm_' thought Bakura '_there is more to this guy than I originally thought_' Bakura bowed "Forgive me I was in the wrong"

Solomon dramatically grabbed his heart, "Stop it Bakura are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Stop what?" the former tomb robber asked in confusion Solomon grinned at him "Apologising, I've never heard you do it before"

Everyone laughed as Bakura huffed and stomped away, Atemu looked worried and chuckling Ryou said "Don't worry he'll be fine in a minute" They all looked towards Bakura, and no sooner had Ryou finished speaking he came back "Okay let's start this again" he looked at Yugi "Hello squirt who's the new guy?"

Yugi grinned, "That's better"

Atemu looked on in confusion as Ryou and Solomon just walked away shaking their heads.

"Come on Atemu and you too 'Oh mighty king of thieves'" Yugi mock bowed, Bakura looked at him warningly "It's okay Bakura he knows all about you and he's been dying to meet you and the pharaoh" then Bakura heard him mumble "Ra only knows why"

Bakura stopped Yugi by grabbing his arm "Yugi, the pharaoh and I are now friends and we…talked he's realized he was in the wrong and wants to make it up to you" before he could go further Yugi held up his hand "Can we not talk about him just yet?"

Atemu noticed Bakura's eyes softening towards Yugi "Alright squirt" he picked Yugi up and slung him over his shoulder "Come on let's go home"

Atemu laughed as Yugi just hung there pouting with his arms crossed.

After stowing their cases they climbed into the taxi and as they sat there Atemu was deep in thought 'This was supposed to be the feared king of thieves?' he didn't know whether to be disappointed or not.

Ryou had noticed that Atemu seemed to be at odds with what he had originally learned about 'the king of thieves' "Don't worry Atemu they will tell you the whole story over dinner" he stopped and looked at Solomon "That's a point who's cooking?"

Solomon chuckled "No-one we'll order pizza"

Grinning Ryou turned back to Atemu "It wasn't always like this between those two"

Yugi chuckled "Yeah I've lost count of how many times he's tried to send me to the shadow realm"

Bakura folded his arms "Yeah, but he's so damn short I kept missing" three of the occupants laughed, Yugi stuck his tongue out at Bakura and, Atemu? Well he was just plain confused…

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 9

When they reached the game shop they found that Bakura and Ryou had taken down the boards for them and had a general dust down to save Solomon the job, before Bakura opened the door he looked at them "To warn you, we left the puzzle here while we came and got you and Yami's bound to have felt Yugi's presence by now"

Yugi smiled at him "Thanks for the heads up Bakura"

They opened the door and as Bakura had rightly guessed Yami was out of the puzzle and waiting for Yugi, he had a lot to make up for he knew that and he was going to start right now.

As soon as he heard the door open he turned and smiling looked at Yugi, his eyes softening "Yugi, aibou" his smile dropped when he noticed the young man who looked like him standing close to his aibou, too close in fact, he growled "Aibou who is this?" his voice turning slightly cold

Yugi noticed the near angry look on Yami's face "I think" Yugi mused "That introductions are in order" he turned to the stranger "That is the nameless pharaoh now commonly known as Yami" Yugi pointed to Bakura, "The king of thieves and notorious tomb robber you've already met and he" Yugi pointed to Ryou "Is Bakura's long suffering partner Ryou" Yami's eyes narrowed as he saw Yugi hold the unknown man's hand "This, is Atemu Sennen, and supposed descendant of the nameless pharaoh" he paused then looked up and grinned at Atemu "And, my fiancé"

Yugi winced as the chorus of "WHAT!" shot round the room.

"Since when?" Ryou managed to croak when he'd recovered from the initial shock.

Yugi blushed "He asked me the night before we left Egypt and I said yes

"Yami turned to Solomon "And you allowed this?" he demanded

Solomon looked at him "Yes I allowed it, Atemu came to me and asked for my permission before asking Yugi and I gave it"

Yami turned back to Yugi "Tell me how long was it before you allowed him into your bed?" Yami hissed still glaring at him.

The room was silent until Solomon spoke "Now just see here!"

Yugi held his hand up and silenced everyone, he walked towards Yami and before he could react Yugi slapped him "How dare you!" Yugi seethed "I have not slept with Atemu nor do I intend to until after we are married" he turned and started to walk away but Yami grabbed his arm and turned Yugi to face him

"Why Yugi? Why in Ra's name would you agree to something so foolish?"

Yugi looked at him, and Yami could see he'd upset Yugi but right now he was too angry to care "Damn it Yugi you are only 17! There is so much that we…you haven't done yet" his look softened but his voice did not, "Do not do this"

Missing Yami's slip Yugi pulled his arm from his grip "Why the hell do you care anyway? You've not wanted me around for months so why bother now?" Yugi didn't see the hurt flash through Yami's eyes as he shook his head and walked back to Atemu who opened his arms and allowed Yugi to snuggle into him.

Atemu looked at Yami "To think I'm descended from someone like you"

Not saying anything further Yami faded into the puzzle, he needed to think.

* * *

"He took it well," Bakura muttered sarcastically as he walked out of the room

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed, "You'll upset Yugi"

Yugi looked at Ryou "Why should I be upset? He's the one with the problem" Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry Atemu I told you Yami can be a little possessive"

Atemu smiled "Don't worry I expect it was just shock" he gave Yugi a quick squeeze "Come on you have some gifts to hand over"

Yugi perked up "I'd forgotten all about that!" he grabbed Atemu's hand and they followed Solomon, Bakura and Ryou into the living room.

The pizza's had arrived so Yugi decided to hand the gifts over after they'd finished eating and he and Atemu had answered the barrage of questions Ryou threw at them, by the time they had finished Atemu was almost certain that he'd told them his life story, mentally he chuckled, he was glad Yugi had friends like these two…suddenly Bakura started to snicker

"What's so funny Bakura?" Solomon asked him

"Well I was just wondering how the others will take the news that their" he raised his fingers in the air and did fake quotation marks "'Innocent little Yugi' is engaged to be married"

Solomon stood up "I think that this occasion could use a little celebration" the other's looking confused watched as Solomon took the now empty pizza boxes into the kitchen and came back carrying a couple of bottles of wine, pouring five glasses he handed them round and raising his Solomon looked at his grandson and future grandson-in-law "To the happy couple" Bakura and Ryou joined in the toast, Ryou wishing them a long and happy marriage and Bakura? Well let's just say his toast left both Yugi and Atemu blushing, and Solomon and Ryou snickering…

"So did you get to see any of the bazaars while you were there?"

Yugi nodded "Yes and they were amazing and so colourful" Yugi jumped up "Oh that reminds me!" Bakura and Ryou watched as Yugi ran to his room.

Ryou sighed, "Maybe I'll get to see them one day," he whispered wistfully

Bakura wrapped his arms round him "You will I promise"

* * *

Atemu smiled to himself he'd just had an idea, he'd talk to Yugi and Solomon about it and if they agreed he would need to speak to his father.

Yugi came back carrying three packages he handed one to Ryou "What's this for?"

Yugi grinned at him "To say thank you for being one of five people who didn't treat me like a child"

"Who we're the other four?" Ryou asked really curious

Yugi giggled, "Grandpa, Bakura and Atemu and his father Aknamkanon"

Bakura looked at Atemu "Your father has the same name as the pharaoh's father?"

Atemu nodded "It's a tradition in our family that the first born son be given the name of either Atemu or Aknamkanon alternately"

"Does that mean?" Yugi asked suddenly

"I'm afraid so habibi, if we were to have one, our first son would be called Aknamkanon"

Yugi rolled his eyes "Oh boy"

Ryou laid the gift on his knee and carefully opened it, his eyes widened when he saw all the different spices and dried goods "Thank you Yugi I shall enjoy using these"

"What is it?" Bakura asked him and Ryou carefully handed the box to him and his eyes lit up "A taste of home" he whispered,

Yugi handed Ryou a second, smaller package "This one is from Atemu"

Surprised Ryou opened it and inside he found a hand written notebook, he looked at Atemu "I had some traditional Egyptian recipes ancient and modern translated for you"

"Thank you" Ryou whispered as he looked through the pages.

Yugi handed a package to Bakura "Open this carefully Bakura"

As instructed Bakura carefully opened the box and inside he saw the ancient scimitars, he looked at Yugi "What is this?"

Yugi chuckled "Take a closer look"

Bakura carefully lifted the weapon and studied the blade, he turned it over and spotted something roughly etched into the blade,

'_hatha milk Bakura Malek al-losoos'

* * *

  
_

(My thanks go to sonata hirano and tania2273. for help with the last sentence)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sorry guys, I didn't forget, I meant to leave you wondering about the meaning of the inscription.

Chapter 10

The shock on Bakura's face was evident as he looked over the scimitar "This…this was mine" he whispered as he ran his hand gently along the flat of the blade

Yugi nodded "Yeah when Atemu translated it for me I knew I had to get them for you"

Bakura laughed "You know this thing got me into as well as out of a hell of a lot of scrapes" he showed the etching on the scimitar's blade to Ryou

"What does it say 'Kura?"

_"hatha milk Bakura Malek al-losoos'"_

Ryou looked at him "And what does that mean?"

Bakura smirked, "It means 'this belongs to the thief king Bakura'"

Ryou looked at Yugi wide-eyed "Where on earth did you find them Yugi?"

He chuckled "They were on one of the market stalls, the trader tried to pass them off as belonging to the nameless pharaoh until I pointed out that there had never been a pharaoh unknown or otherwise called Bakura"

"What did he say to that?" asked Ryou giggling slightly

"Not a lot really especially when I asked him that if the pharaoh was unknown how did he know that his name was Bakura, he was getting angry with me but fortunately Atemu came along and backed me up. Most of the traders knew he was researching the legends of the tomb robber and the unknown pharaoh so he let me have them a bit cheaper not realizing I was bringing them back to their original owner" he put his hand in his pocket "We also found these" he whispered.

He handed two rings to Bakura who looked at them and read the inscriptions out loud "_pr-aA Atemu_ and _Heba Mrwt ny pr-aA Atemu_."

Again Ryou asked in a whisper "What do they say Bakura?"

Bakura looked at him "The gold ring says 'Pharaoh Atemu' and the silver one says 'Heba, love of pharaoh Atemu'" He handed them back to Yugi "It seems squirt that you are quite the treasure hunter"

Yugi looked at both rings and smiled sadly "I'll give them to Yami when he calms down"

"If, he calms down," Chuckled Solomon.

* * *

Yugi really shouldn't have been surprised at Yami's outburst but still he couldn't help but feel a little sadness at his reaction, after all it's not as if Yami had shown any interest in him, he was always sending him home while he went out with their friends. Sometimes it seemed as if Yami wanted nothing to do with him anymore…

In his soul room Yami was pacing, he was angry with himself, why the hell had he gone off at Yugi like that! He knew Yugi better than anyone and he knew Yugi wouldn't sleep with just anyone. Yami sat down heavily on his throne, he knew it was his own fault if he hadn't treated his light like a child he and Solomon would not have gone to Egypt and Yugi would not have met Atemu and he would still have a chance with Yu…gi. Yami's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just thought "When did I start to have such strong feelings for my light?" he whispered to himself.

He sat back and closed his eyes, suddenly all of the feelings he had for Yugi overwhelmed him, his eyes shot open "I have always loved him" he whispered "Was that why I distanced myself from him? I didn't want to get too emotionally attached as I knew I would be leaving him soon?" A single tear left Yami's eyes as he also realized that not once had he considered Yugi's feelings. Yami sighed he was such an idiot, "Antyw ari" he whispered sadly.

"Are you okay Yugi?"

"Huh? Who me? Yeah I'm fine"

Atemu looked at him "No you're not, tell me what's really bothering you"

Yugi sighed, "Yami's what's bothering me, I know he can be possessive but I never thought he'd be like that"

Atemu chuckled "Yugi, I would be just as angry if I were in his shoes"

"What do you mean?

Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi "Think about it you come home after being away for a few weeks and announce that you're engaged, I'm not surprised he was angry especially if he considers himself your protector" he paused "And it sounds like he's in love with you"

Yugi looked at him like he'd grown a second head "Excuse me?"

Atemu chuckled again "I said…"

Yugi cut him off "I know what you said, but if that's the case why didn't he say anything? Why did he distance himself from me?"

/Because aibou, I could not act upon it/

Yugi jumped at hearing Yami in his head //Yami? // He whispered through the link but he got no reply, he did however think he heard a whispered

/wi mr ntk antyw akhu/

* * *

Deciding to leave Yami to his thoughts for a while Yugi turned his attention back to Bakura and Ryou who were now discussing the scimitars with Solomon.

All of a sudden Ryou laughed as Bakura huffed "What did I miss" Yugi asked with a smile.

Still giggling Ryou looked at Yugi "Your grandpa just told Bakura that he didn't want to turn on the news anytime soon and hear that they'd been used"

"Senile old goat" Bakura mumbled at Solomon as the old man sat there grinning at him,

Yugi couldn't help it he laughed

"Watch it squirt or you'll be my first victim!" Bakura growled

Atemu was worried for a moment until he saw a quick wink from Ryou then he relaxed again,

Yugi still chuckling said, "So what's new"

Atemu sat there, he couldn't believe he was sitting with and talking to a 5000 year old former tomb robber…Bakura seemed to know what he was thinking though "Look good for my age don't I?"

"Sorry what did you say?" Atemu asked taken by surprise at suddenly being spoken to by Bakura

"I said I look good for my age"

"Umm yes I suppose so"

Bakura looked at Yugi "Is he alright?"

"Yes why?"

"Well he seems a bit out of it"

Yugi chuckled "He's a bit in awe at meeting you after all he's been studying you for the past two years"

"Do I look like a Ra forsaken lab rat?" Bakura growled

"Oh be quite Bakura I didn't mean it like that and you know it" Yugi snapped.

Bakura raised his eyebrows "Ooh the squirts got bite" he snickered

Bakura stopped messing with Yugi and looked at Atemu "Go ahead ask your question I know you're dying too"

Atemu blushed "It's just" Atemu swallowed round the lump in his throat "It's just that in the few scraps of information I found about you, you were described as a callous, heartless bastard, but you're not like that at all"

Bakura looked at him and put the scimitars on the floor "I was, I've lost count of how many times I tried to kill Yugi and the pharaoh, and I used to badly beat Ryou"

Ryou rubbed Bakura's thigh "'Kura don't"

"No if he wants to know the real me, he takes the bad with the good"

"And now you're friends with Yugi and dating Ryou how come?"

Bakura, noticing the look on Yugi's face turned to Atemu "With Ryou it was forgiveness pure and simple, When Yugi wants you to know he will tell you, just know this I will watch out for him"

* * *

wi mr ntk antyw akhu = I love you my light

Antyw ari=my partner

hatha milk Bakura Malek al-losoos = this belongs to the thief king Bakura

pr-aA Atemu = pharaoh Atemu

Heba Mrwt ny pr-aA Atemu = Heba love of pharaoh Atemu


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sorry I should have mentioned the language used in the last chapter was mostly ancient Egyptian.

Chapter 11

Once Bakura got over the surprise of seeing his old scimitar again, and the teasing that followed, he picked up the other one but when he looked at it closely his demeanour changed, he closed his eyes "I was hoping I'd never see this again"

The others looked at each other then Yugi spoke softly "Bakura, what's wrong?"

He looked at Yugi "This blade" he looked down at it "Was the blade I used to kill Heba"

"Heba?"

He looked at Yugi and nodded "Pr-aA Atemu's lover" he wrapped the blade back up "He looked like you, you know"

"What?" Yugi asked in a whisper

"Heba, he looked like you" Bakura chuckled sadly "You could have passed as identical twins"

Ryou held Bakura's hand "Why? Why did you kill Heba?"

Bakura let a deep breath before continuing on with his story "I was a supposed to be the king of thieves, the best, but the few good men I had were caught robbing the previous pharaohs tomb, pr-aA Atemu tortured them trying to get them to reveal my whereabouts, but when they refused he had them executed, I didn't even know they'd gone to the tomb" he paused and closed his eyes "One of them was my little brother, while I went to the village, he took the men on a surprise raid, he wanted to prove to me that he too could be a leader, when I heard about their deaths at Atemu's hands, I was so angry that I wanted to hurt the pr-aA as much as he'd hurt me, Heba was the one person he truly loved and cared about…"

"So you killed him"

Bakura nodded "I soon found out that it was not the pr-aA that had them tortured but his uncle Aknadin, pr-aA Atemu didn't even know they had been captured let alone tortured and executed, when I found out I knew I'd done something I'd never done before, killed an innocent" Bakura stopped, the others stayed silent waiting for him to continue, they didn't have to wait long. "After that I disappeared into the desert, then Zorc showed up…"

Yugi looked at him "Is that why back in the world of memories pr-aA Atemu seemed so protective of me? I reminded him of Heba?"

"I guess so"

"It was" the group turned in surprise at seeing Yami standing by the stairs listening to Bakura, "Everything about you reminded me of Heba, that is why I am somewhat over protective of you, even now" Yami walked further into the room "I am sorry Yugi I should not have acted as I did nor should I have said what I did"

Yugi gave him a shy smile then looked back at Bakura, Yami smiled back he knew he had been mostly forgiven, Yugi's smile told him that much.

"How do you know it was that particular blade Bakura?" Yugi asked him quietly

"It was my brothers" he looked up "And before you ask how I know" Bakura gave a sad chuckle "He split the handle practicing his fighting technique with one of my men, I told him to get a new one but he refused saying it that this was his lucky blade, see the binding?" he showed the handle to Yugi and the others and they nodded "He spent hours getting it to look like that"

"Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering, why have you suddenly started to call Yami pr-aA instead of pharaoh?"

Bakura chuckled and looked across at Yami who nodded, "In our previous lives, to show respect we would address the pharaoh as pr-aA, to call him anything else would have been considered an insult" he held Ryou's hand "When you left, Yami and we started to talk a lot and I realised that the pr-aA had sacrificed his life as punishment for something that he did not do or did he have any knowledge of" he shrugged "We became friends"

Everyone sat quietly contemplating on what Bakura had told them when they were interrupted by a knock on the door

* * *

Yugi went down to answer it "Ishizu! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked extremely surprised to find her standing on his doorstep

"I have come to see the pharaoh, may I come in Yugi?"

"Oh yes sorry please come in" Yugi moved out of the way and let her pass, after closing the door he led her up to where the others were

"It's Ishizu," he announced as they walked into the living room.

They all greeted her warmly all bar Bakura that is, he never did like the woman, she bade them all hello then she saw Atemu

"Hello Atemu Sennen, descendant of the pharaoh Atemu"

"Yes, yes we've established that already," growled Bakura "What we want to know is why are you here?"

Ryou tapped his arm "Did you forget we are guests of Solomon and this is his home!" he hissed at him quietly

Bakura looked at Solomon and bowed his head "Forgive me Solomon I forgot myself for a moment"

"Not to worry Bakura I was wondering the same thing myself" The truth was Solomon didn't much like the woman either, every time she showed up it meant trouble for Yugi and he felt that this time would be no different.

Ignoring Solomon and Bakura Ishizu looked at Yami "My pharaoh, I have some news for you"

Yami also feeling uneasy at her sudden visit couldn't help the suspicious tone "And you could not do this by telephone?"

"Pharaoh Atemu, I…" before she could continue Yami held up his hand

"As we have a guest here named Atemu I think it would be better if you just refer to me as pharaoh, he didn't say Yami as he knew Ishizu would never call him that willingly"

She bowed "As you wish my pharaoh"

Atemu nudged Yugi "Who is she Yugi?"

"That is Ishizu Ishtar her family have been charged with guarding the pharaoh's tomb for the past five thousand years, waiting for his return" Yugi whispered.

Atemu knew he should have been surprised but somehow he wasn't, he figured that if Yugi knew the pharaoh he would know the guardians of the pharaoh's tomb.

"Now then Ishizu what is this tremendous news that you felt compelled to fly to Japan to tell me?"

"May we speak alone?"

"No here will be just fine, I would tell them anyway"

Ishizu sighed and looked down "I would rather not discuss this here"

Noticing the sadness in her voice Yami looked at Bakura who nodded at him "Then if the others do not mind we will move to the kitchen"

Yugi looked at Yami "Yami"

"Yes Yugi"

"Use my bedroom instead, it'll be more private"

"Are you sure?" Yugi smiled and nodded

Yami looked at the young one and returned the smile "Thank you"

* * *

Yami led Ishizu and Bakura to Yugi's room; closing the door he turned to the woman "Now what is this all about Ishizu?"

She sat on the chair "I'm not certain how to explain this"

Bakura growled, "Stop beating about the bush woman and just get on with it!"

Ishizu sighed, "It seems that the ceremonial duel will not be taking place after all"

"What?" both spirits said together

"What do you mean it won't be taking place, why the hell not?" Yami demanded

"I was preparing the sanctuary for the duel when the gods informed me that it was not necessary as the duel would not take place, when I asked them why all they would say is that you and Bakura are destined to remain here and live out your lives with your lights"

* * *

pr-aA - pharaoh

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 12

Yugi, Atemu and Solomon had been back in Japan for a couple of months now and everything was going well, Atemu had found himself a small apartment between his office and the game shop, he had been running the office well and slowly the business had been building up.

Even though Yami and Yugi were on friendly terms, Yugi decided that perhaps now it was time to try and properly mend things with Yami, Yugi lay down and relaxed and entered his soul room, getting off the bed crossed over to Yami's door and knocked.

Yugi knew he would be there because since his arrival back from Egypt Yami hardly spoke to him or left the puzzle anymore and Yugi was worried about him. The door opened and Yami was surprised to see him standing there "Yugi?"

"Hi, can I come in and talk to you?" he looked up at his dark "please?"

Yami moved away from the door "Of course Yugi you know it is always open to you"

"I see it's still dark and gloomy in here" he laughed softly

Yami chuckled "In here yes but I have done the bedroom you seemed to think I needed on your first visit"

"May I…may I see it?"

"Of course come with me"

Yami led Yugi down what Yugi had jokingly nicknamed the 'hall of doors' as there seemed so many of them. Putting his hand on the handle Yami suddenly stopped, he'd just remembered what it was like "Maybe this is not such a good idea after all"

"Yami?"

Yugi watched as Yami put his head down "I created it while you were gone and I didn't realize what I was doing until I had finished"

Yugi gently placed his hand on Yami's arm "Show me"

With a heavy sigh Yami pushed the door open and allowed Yugi to walk in first.

Yugi's eyes widened when he found himself looking at an exact replica of his room "I missed you while you were gone and somehow this helped a little, I apologize Yugi I have not got round to changing it yet"

Yugi turned to him "Why would you want to change it, I like it, well except for one thing"

Yami looked at Yugi surprised "What don't you like about it? It's exactly the same as yours"

Yugi grinned at him "Not exactly the same, this rooms tidier than mine"

Yami chuckled "I could make some mess if you'd like"

Laughing Yugi jumped on the bed "No its okay really you don't have to change it you know, I really don't mind"

Yami nodded "Thank you Yugi, I think I would like to keep it like this, I have gotten somewhat used to it"

Yugi picked up the Kuriboh and raised a brow at Yami who chuckled again "Yes even that silly thing"

Putting the Kuriboh back down Yugi nervously ran his fingers over the bedspread before looking up at Yami "I would also like it if you would call me aibou again, I kinda miss hearing you say it"

Yami smiled at him "And I have missed saying it…aibou"

Yami walked over to the bed and sat next to Yugi "Now tell me, what do I owe the honour of your visiting me?"

Yugi put his head down "I've missed you, it seems that since I came back from Egypt things have changed between us"

Yugi blushed as Yami placed his hand gently on his cheek and nodded "They have aibou"

"But why did they have to change, I liked it when we were close"

Yami took away his hand and sighed, "If you remember we were not close when you left, I had been neglecting you and that was your reason for leaving in the first place, also you came home engaged to another, so I assumed that you and he, would prefer it if I were not around so much"

"But to stay in the puzzle all the time?"

"I found that the best thing to do"

"Why? What about your friends Tea, Joey and Tristan?"

Yami ignored Yugi's choice of the word 'your' instead of 'our' "My friendship with them seemed to have evaporated while you were away, I no longer wish to associate with them, in fact" Yami sighed again "They were beginning to annoy me, even before you left"

Yugi looked at him surprised "They were?"

"Yes"

"If you don't mind me asking, how?"

Yami sighed again "Well Joey is either arguing with Kaiba even though they are dating, if he isn't he wants to go down the arcade, Tristan is well, there's not a lot I can say about him except he always seems so clueless and as for Tea, her constant flirting was getting annoying and, if I hear one more friendship speech" Yami's eyes narrowed "Especially when she was being nasty to you"

"You know about that, how?"

"Bakura and Ryou"

"Really?"

"Yes" Yami nodded "Let's just say I learned a great deal from those two"

"And now you're friends with them"

"Yes it would appear so"

"So, how are things between you and Atemu?" Yami asked him after a few moments silence

"Fine, he's working hard trying to get the new office up and running"

"I am glad to hear everything is well between you"

Yugi looked at "Are you really?"

Surprised at that Yami looked at Yugi "Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"You weren't exactly happy when I told you about it"

"Yes and I apologised for my actions remember, I was somewhat shocked by the news"

"I guessed that and I'm sorry I slapped you"

Remembering, Yami rubbed his face and chuckled "I didn't know you could hit that hard, but I deserved it"

"Still I'm sorry"

After a few more minutes of silence Yugi bent his head "I have something for you in my room" he whispered softly "I found it in Egypt and thought you might like to have it" he looked up at Yami tears lining his eyes "But I wasn't sure after I'd heard Bakura's story"

"What is it aibou?"

"Will you come out of the puzzle so I can show you?"

Yami nodded "Of course"

* * *

Yugi faded from Yami's soul room, getting up he carefully retrieved the rings from his desk drawer, his grandfather had found an old ring box for Yugi to put them in to keep them safe. He opened the box and smiled as he checked them, he hoped that it would not upset Yami too much when he saw them.

Yami appeared in Yugi's room in his spirit form "Can you solidify please"

Yami nodded and did as Yugi asked, "What is it you wanted to show me aibou?"

He watched as his light chewed at his bottom lip "Promise you won't be too upset with me?"

"That I cannot promise until I know what it is, but I will try"

Yugi knew that that was as good as he was going to get from Yami, he held out the small box "I found this and I thought that maybe you'd want it back instead of seeing it in a museum somewhere"

As Yami took it he noticed the tears in Yugi's eyes "Yugi?"

"Open it"

Looking at Yugi and then back at the small box Yami took the box and opened it, he was surprised by it's contents, he didn't need to pick them up or examine them, he knew exactly what they were, he sat on Yugi's bed "How?" he looked up at Yugi "How did you get these?"

Yugi sat next to him "I saw them on a market stall and once I knew what they were I had to get them, after I bought them someone from one of the museums insisted that I give them to him for their collection but I refused, I couldn't stand knowing they were on display in some museum"

Yami's mind seemed to drift "I had these made for Heba and I to wear after our wedding, but as you know it never took place, he was murdered…by Bakura"

"I remember the story, you've forgiven him?"

Yami nodded "It happened five millennia ago, what point would holding a grudge be now? It would not bring Heba back to me"

"Do you still miss him?"

"No aibou, I do not" he looked down "I did find someone else I could love just as much if not more so…but I lost him as well"

looking at Yugi Yami raised a hand and using his fingers he gently wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes, then smiled "I'd like you to keep them aibou, at least for now"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure little one, keep them safe for me" after handing the closed box back to Yugi Yami faded, in his mind Yugi heard a whispered

/Thank you for the gift aibou, it means a lot to me/

Yugi, still sitting on his bed was happy that he and Yami were friends again, but he didn't realize that his joy would be short lived, that his world would soon come crashing down…

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Chapter 13

It had been about three weeks since Yugi and Yami had mended their friendship and he and Atemu seemed to get along fairly well although a touch of jealousy could be seen and felt between Yami and Atemu when Yugi would seem to spend more time with one than the other. Solomon, Ryou and especially Bakura found it all quite funny, Yugi however was absolutely clueless about the whole thing.

Then things started to change, it was gradual at first but it seemed as if Atemu and Yugi were spending less and less time together in the evenings. Once again Atemu had cancelled their date for that evening saying he had yet another business meeting to attend, Yugi had tried to ask him why couldn't he hold these meeting during the day, Atemu hadn't answered him all he had said was that he had to go, and now Yugi was a little upset to say the least, worried Yami had called Bakura and now Ryou was trying to calm Yugi down.

"Yugi you know it's a new office and Atemu has to work hard to build it up for his father." Ryou tried to reassure him

"Ryou I know that, it's just that this is the third meeting this week and there were four last week."

Across the room Bakura was talking to Yami "You think he's pulling something?"

"Who?" Yami asked distractedly

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, Atemu, do you think he's up to something?"

"Yes." was the one word answer he gave Bakura he turned to the former thief "I do but I don't want to say anything to Yugi in case he thinks I'm trying to ruin things between him and Atemu."

Bakura looked at Yami thoughtfully "Your still in love with him aren't you?"

"Who Yugi?"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Who else would I be talking about?"

Before Yami had a chance to answer him there was a ring on the doorbell, going down to answer it he found Joey standing there looking visibly upset

"Joey what are you doing here?"

"Hey Yami is Yugi here?"

"Yes he's upstairs, why?"

"Can I talk to him a minute," he looked at Yami "Please it's important."

Moving away from the door "Sure come on in."

He led Yugi up the stairs "Yugi, Joey's here to see you."

Yugi looked up and saw the distress on his friends face "Are you alright Joey?"

Joey shook his head "I'm sorry to bother you Yugi but I didn't know who else to turn too."

Yugi shook his head "That doesn't matter, tell me what's wrong?"

"I think Seto's cheating on me."

"What! What makes you say that Joey?"

Joey sat down and ran his fingers through his hair "Seto's had three meetings so far this week and he had four last week, he's never held so many meeting in the evening before."

Eyes wide Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, as did Bakura and Yami

Bakura walked further into the room "Where does Seto like to go for a drink?"

"Um Benny's bar why?"

"Let's go." the five of them left and Joey looked at Bakura "What's going on?"

Bakura answered him but he didn't look at him "Let's just say Atemu's had the same number of meetings."

"Who's Atemu?"

Now Bakura looked at him "Well if you had come to visit Yugi before now, you would know!"

"Oh stop it Bakura." Ryou snapped then he turned to Joey "Atemu is Yugi's fiancé."

Joey stopped "What? Since when, and why weren't we told?"

Ryou sighed "Well if you hadn't distanced yourself from Yugi and just visited him when he came back from Egypt you'd know." The anger and sarcasm in Ryou's voice couldn't be missed.

"Enough!" Yami growled, "Now is not the time!"

They continued to walk in silence and with some trepidation Yugi and Joey walked into the bar, looking round the room Yugi was the first to see them… Atemu and Seto locked in a passionate kiss, "Oh god no…" he whispered, as he reached out and grabbed Joey's arm and pointed them out to Joey. He turned his eyes to Yami who, when he saw the devastation on his face slipped his arm round Yugi, Yugi slipped off the ring and gave it to him, and tearfully whispered, "Destroy it Yami I never want to see it or him again."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to talk to him first?"

Yugi looked up at Yami again "Please Yami, just, keep him away from me."

Yami nodded "Ryou take Yugi home while Bakura and I see to Atemu and I'm sure Joey wants a word with Seto."

"Damn straight." Joey growled

* * *

As the heated kiss ended Atemu panting, opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into the face of his devastated fiancé, he stood up quickly "Yugi! Habibi please!" he rushed forward as Ryou led a crying Yugi outside, he went to follow but a very angry Yami and Bakura blocked his path

"Get out of my way!" Atemu growled

Yami placed his hand on Atemu's chest "No! Yugi does not want to see you again, in fact he asked me to give you this." Yami grabbed his hand and holding it palm up dropped four pieces of ring into it, before giving it to him Yami had used his magic and sliced it into four, one piece had Yugi's name, one had Atemu's and the last two pieces bore the words 'forever i' and 'n love' Yami dropped his hand "Stay away from Yugi if he wants to talk, he'll call you."

"You can't keep me away from my fiancé, you don't have the right to keep us apart!" Atemu yelled at him.

Yami, shaking with anger grabbed his throat, swiftly he turned him and slammed Atemu's back against the wall, the air round them seemed to suddenly crackle with power, Atemu, having difficulty breathing clawed at Yami's hand trying to get the enraged pharaoh to release him, but he stilled as he noticed the millennium eye start to glow on the pharaoh's forehead. Yami placed his face close to the young Egyptian and hissed "You arrogant bastard, you ceased being his fiancé and gave me every right to protect Yugi from you the first time you cheated on him with Kaiba!" he lifted Atemu about an inch of the ground "Have you slept with him!"

"W…who?"

"Kaiba! Who else is there?"

Atemu feeling Yami tighten his grip and fearing for his life nodded.

Letting Atemu go Yami growled a warning "I'll only warn you once Stay. Away. From my Light." he turned "Coming Bakura?"

Bakura nodded "Be right there pharaoh." he leaned towards Atemu and whispered in his ear "That was the worst thing you could have done…pissed off two shadows, especially when one has enough power to destroy the world."

"Who?" Atemu asked rubbing his neck and trying to get his breathing back under control "You?"

"Oh no, not me, someone who is deeply in love with Yugi, and will do all in his considerable power to protect him." he paused then added with a whisper "The pharaoh." Bakura smirked as Atemu went pale, he left the Egyptian businessman standing there opened mouthed.

Knowing he'd better stay way from Yugi at least for that night he turned to see a very wet Seto Kaiba, courtesy of Joey, who had thrown the melted contents of an ice bucket over him, he was still arguing with the blond, Atemu walked over and reached them just in time to see Joey punch Seto then turn and leave. As he stood next to Atemu he looked at him and whispered "I feel sorry for you you know, once Seto's had his fun he'll do to you what he's done to me." he paused "But tell me how could you cheat on Yugi? I don't understand, you had what a lot of people including Yami wanted and yet you threw it away, you must be outta your mind." before Atemu could answer him Joey walked away.

* * *

Reaching the apartment and Ryou and Bakura left them at the door, leaving Yami to help Yugi, they didn't really want to but they knew Yugi would open up more if they were alone. Yami closed the door as he watched Yugi crumple onto the sofa sobbing, and with tears in his own eyes he walked over and sat beside him, "I'm sorry Yugi."

Yugi shook his head and looked at his dark, and before Yami knew what was happening Yugi crawled into his lap, wrapped his arms round Yami's neck, and, burying his head in his shoulder wept. Yami smiled sadly and wrapped his arms round Yugi. Holding him tightly he lightly rocked the little one while he continued to cry.

After a while he noticed Yugi had cried himself to sleep, sighing he carried Yugi to his bedroom and gently lay him down, kissing his forehead he whispered goodnight and left Yugi's bedroom.

Once he'd closed the door to his own room he placed a silencing spell so Yugi wouldn't hear him and started to trash his room, he was so angry how the hell Atemu Sennen was still alive he did not know…

He was interrupted by a knock and not thinking he yelled "Come in!"

Solomon walked through the door and took one look at Yami's room "What the hell!" he asked angrily "Is going on in here?"

Yami punched the wall "Just venting some anger." he growled

Closing the door behind him Solomon sat on Yami's bed and waited a few minutes then he quietly asked, "Care to explain why you're destroying one of my bedrooms?"

"Atemu Sennen." Yami snarled

"What about him?"

"Those business meetings of his?"

"What about them?"

Yami looked at him and sighed, "He was using them to screw around with Seto Kaiba."

"What!" Solomon yelled outraged

Yami sat down and explained to the old man about Joey's visit then all of them going to Benny's Bar and finding Atemu and Seto locked in a passionate kiss, but worst of all, it had been Yugi who spotted them first, and that he'd given Yami the engagement ring to give back to Atemu. He also told the old man about Atemu's admission to sleeping with Kaiba.

Solomon looked at Yami "And he's still alive?"

Yami gave a small chuckle "Yes." then he added darkly "For now."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 14

Solomon, angry at what he had heard left Yami's room and picked up the phone,

_"Hello Aknamkanon Sennen speaking."_

"Hello Aknamkanon its Solomon."

"_Solomon my old friend! To what do I owe the honour of this call?" _Aknamkanon seemed genuinely happy to hear from him, it was a shame that he was about to ruin the Egyptian's good mood

Aknamkanon heard Solomon sigh, _"What is it Solomon?"_

"The engagement between Atemu and Yugi is off"

_"Off? Why?"_

"It seems that Yugi was not enough for Atemu after all, he's been having an affair with someone."

_"Who?"_

"I would rather not say."

_"Solomon please tell me, who could have more allure than Yugi?"_

Solomon sighed he knew Aknamkanon wasn't going to like this "Seto Kaiba."

"_What!"_ The Egyptian roared down the phone _"where is Atemu now?" _

"To be honest Aknamkanon I don't know and I don't really care either, my main concern is Yugi who is obviously devastated."

Aknamkanon sighed _"that is to be expected old friend, but tell me who told Yugi about the affair? And can that person be trusted?"_

"No-one told him, after Seto's own lover came to see Yugi about the fact that Seto was acting strangely they went out and unfortunately Yugi witnessed a rather passionate kiss between the two, he has also admitted to having sexual relations with him."

_"Please extend my sincere apologies to Yugi will you?"_

Despite Aknamkanon's polite words he could tell the Egyptian was angry, very angry

"Of course, but what are you going to do?"

_"Let's just say the death of my son will pain me greatly, but it is deserved he knows that Seto Kaiba is my main business rival."_

"What do you mean the death of your son you're not going to…?"

Aknamkanon chuckled _"no, not that type of death old friend the other one"_

"That's a relief," Solomon chuckled "You had me worried there for a bit."

The two men spoke for a while longer before saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Solomon went back to Yami's room and knocked "Come in grandpa." Solomon opened the door and noticed that Yami had not only calmed down but he'd started to tidy his room, Solomon sat on the bed "I've just been on the phone to Atemu's father."

Yami looked at him "And?"

"Let's just say he is not a happy man."

Yami chuckled "Didn't think he would be, how angry was he?"

"Angry enough, I'll say no more than that."

Yami sat on the bed next to Solomon and sighed "Ishizu warned Bakura and I that something was going to happen."

Solomon turned to look at the young pharaoh in surprise "Why didn't you say anything to Yugi earlier, you might have saved him this pain."

"Ishizu said that it was the gods work and that Atemu and Yugi should never have met." he looked at the old man "Were Yugi and Atemu promised to each other once?"

Solomon nodded "But when they were both born boys we cancelled the agreement, why?"

Yami waved his arm "let me show you" Solomon's eyes widened as a shadow window appeared and proceeded to show him the events that occurred that night

Yami led Ishizu and Bakura to Yugi's room; closing the door he turned to the woman "Now what is this all about Ishizu?"

_She sat on the chair "I'm not quite certain how to explain this."_

_Bakura growled, "Stop beating about the bush woman! And just get on with it."_

_Ishizu sighed, "It seems that the ceremonial duel will not be taking place after all." _

"What?" both spirits said together

"_What do you mean it won't be taking place, why the hell not?" Yami demanded_

"_I was preparing the sanctuary for the duel when the gods informed me that it was not necessary as the duel would not take place, when I asked them why all they would say is that you and Bakura are destined to remain here and live out your lives with your lights."_

_Yami glared at her "I can't stay with Yugi he's engaged to Atemu for Ra's sake!" _

_Ishizu put her head down "About that." she said quietly_

"_Ishizu." Yami growled warningly "What haven't you told us?"_

"_Atemu is destined to be with another." she looked at Yami "He and Yugi were never meant to meet."_

_Yami glared at her "They can't do this to him it is not fair on the young one!"_

_She sighed; "It seems that they were promised to each other before birth but when they were both born male the betrothment was cancelled and Yugi's destiny changed." she looked up at her pharaoh "It became forever entwined with yours."_

_Bakura sat on the bed looking thoughtful "Do you know what will happen between Atemu and Yugi?"_

_She shook her head "All I know is that they will part and the engagement ended, Atemu will return to Egypt broken and in shame."_

_Yami put his hand on the door handle "Yugi needs to be warned of this."_

Ishizu stood up "No my pharaoh, Yugi is not meant to know."

_Yami looked at her and let go of the door, and sighed, "When exactly is this supposed to happen?"_

_Ishizu sat down again "I do not know exactly when, just that it will be before the year's end."_

"_This stinks." Bakura mumbled, "Yugi will be heartbroken."_

"_I know." Yami sat next to Bakura and looked at him "I think that Yugi is going to need us, both of us."_

_Bakura nodded then stood up and went to leave the room, Ishizu stopped him "You are not to tell your light either Bakura."_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_You know as well as I that he would be compelled to tell Yugi."_

"_Fine!" Bakura mumbled. As he opened the bedroom door to leave he whispered, "I still say this stinks."_

"So." Solomon said slowly "You and Bakura have been waiting for something like this to happen?"

Yami nodded "You don't know how many times I have wanted to tell him, but how could I? he would have most probably thought that I was making it up just to split him and Atemu apart."

Solomon patted his arm "You are probably right my boy."

"But did I do the right thing by not warning him?"

Solomon sighed, "Yami you are a former pharaoh of Egypt and if it is what the gods ordained then yes it was the right thing for you to do, you had no choice." Solomon looked at Yami "But you haven't told me how you feel."

"What you do mean?"

"Without the ceremonial duel you can't go on to the afterlife, you have to stay here for how long? No one knows."

Yami shrugged his shoulders "Well Ishizu said 'to live out my days' so I assume it means until Yugi and I pass on."

"I don't think the gods have been all that fair to you Yami, I really don't."

Yami smiled "Thank you, but at the moment I am needed by Yugi, so I am grateful that I'm still here."

Sudden realisation hit Solomon "You're in love with him aren't you? That's why you distanced yourself from him?"

Sighing Yami nodded, "I didn't want to become too attached, I thought I'd be leaving him soon." Yami rubbed his face "It's been difficult knowing that something was going to happen but not knowing what."

Solomon put his hand on Yami's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze "Get some rest my boy, you've had a long night." With that the old man left the room.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 15

Atemu had spent the night at Seto's, it wasn't the first time they had slept together but this morning he felt even guiltier than he ever had before, maybe it was the way Yugi had discovered his affair. Sighing he tried to get up but found himself being held down by Seto "Let me up Seto, I have to go."

Seto rolled on top of him and started kissing his neck "No, stay here, with me a little longer." before Atemu knew what was happening, he tensed as he felt Seto enter him "Damn it Seto I…have…to…ahhh." Atemu's protests died as the taller man moved within him.

Seto watched Atemu get dressed "Where are you going?"

"To see if I can set things right with Yugi."

Seto threw the covers back and, after pulling on a pair of boxers stood up "Wait, are you telling me that after you have just finished having sex with me you're going to go and try to get back with Yugi?"

"Yugi and I are still together!" Atemu retorted

"Like hell you are Atemu! Look, he gave you the ring back in pieces!"

"I know, the pharaoh will pay for that little stunt!" he snarled

Seto shook his head "you just don't get it do you?"

Atemu looked at him "Get what?"

"The nature of their relationship."

"What about it?"

Seto sighed "Yami is Yugi's protector he will do anything to keep him safe and happy, but at the same time he wouldn't do anything without asking Yugi first, if he broke the ring it was because Yugi asked him too."

"If he cares that much why did he leave Yugi in the first place?"

"That I do not know."

"Well I don't care I'm going to get my fiancé back."

"What about me?" Seto asked him

He wrapped his arms round Seto "We can continue as we are, but I will not lose Yugi, especially to the dammed pharaoh!"

"Why not?"

"Because he belongs with me." Atemu walked out the door and climbing into the limo he ordered the driver to take him to the Kame game shop.

* * *

The phone rang "Kame game shop Yami speaking."

_"Yami its Seto."_

"What the hell do you want Kaiba, haven't you done enough damage?"

"_I didn't ring to get into an argument with you, but if Yugi is in the shop warn him Atemu is on his way, and he is angry."_

"How the hell do you know?"

_"Where do you think he spent last night"?_

"He was with you?" Yami growled

_"Yes he was with me all night."_ Seto paused_ "And again this morning."_

Yami, immediately knowing what Seto was getting at slammed the phone down and dashed up the stairs

"Where's the fire Yami?" Solomon chuckled

"Where's Yugi?"

"In his room why?"

"Atemu is on his way over."

"How do you know?"

Yami related the conversation he'd just had with Seto not realising that Yugi was standing just inside the living room door. Yami turned as he heard a gasp "Oh Ra Yugi I'm so sorry." he walked over to the young one and placed his arms around him "grandpa take care of Yugi while I go down and deal with Atemu."

Yugi looked up at him "Please be careful."

Yami smiled down at him "Don't worry I will."

"Yami I don't care what he says but if he's been having sex with Kaiba I **never** want to see him again." Yugi spoke quietly as Yami let him go and he allowed his grandpa to lead him into the kitchen.

Yami heard the shop bell ring and before Atemu could get across the shop floor Yami flew down the stairs and blocked his path

"Get out of my way pharaoh!"

"Like hell, how dare you come in here and make demands, go back to your new boyfriend!"

"Seto Kaiba is not my boyfriend! Yugi is my fiancé and you damn well know that!" Atemu yelled

Yami shook his head "Not any more! Yugi doesn't want to see or talk to you again, not after what he witnessed last night."

"I want to hear that from Yugi himself, how do I know its not just you trying to keep us apart! I know You're in love with him **and** you were against our engagement from the beginning!" Atemu snarled,

Yami glared at him but he spoke softly "That maybe so but in the end I accepted it, but it wasn't me that Yugi caught kissing Seto Kaiba was it? Or do you treat all your business acquaintances that way?"

Just then the shop door opened and Bakura and Ryou walked in "Hey Yami Yugi upstairs?"

"Yes go on up."

Completely ignoring Atemu Ryou walked passed and made his way up to his friend.

Yami turned to Bakura "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Bakura shrugged "Yugi rang us saying that he was here and that you might need help keeping Atemu away from him."

"No, not really but thanks anyway."

Yami turned to see Yugi standing at the bottom of the stairs "Aibou?"

Atemu turned "Yugi, habibi, please, listen to me."

Yugi shook his head "No, I don't want to hear it, just, go away and leave me alone."

Yami walked up to him "Why have you come down?"

Yugi looked up "I heard him shouting and I heard him say he wanted to hear it from me and now that Bakura and Ryou are here I felt better about coming down."

Yami smiled at him "I understand." he turned to Atemu "Okay you heard him, now leave!"

Atemu, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Yami and Bakura standing there backed off "Alright I'll go but you haven't seen the last of me I will have Yugi back!" he hissed at Yami then walked out the door.

Following behind him Yami locked the door and switched the sign to 'sorry we're closed'

* * *

Yugi stood there "Do you think he meant what he said?"

"About what squirt?" Bakura asked him

"About getting me back?"

Yami chuckled "He doesn't know Kaiba phoned and told us what happened between them or, that he was coming over."

"Oh" Yugi said silently and walked up the stairs,

Yami went to follow but Bakura grabbed him "What did happen after we'd left the bar last night?"

"He went home with Kaiba."

"Did they…?"

Yami nodded "And again this morning before he came over to talk to Yugi."

"That bastard!" Bakura hissed, "If I see that bastard again he is 'man-eater bug' chow."

Yami chuckled "The thing is, I'm not sure if Kaiba was warning us or boasting about it."

In the limo Atemu was furious "Who the hell does he think he is, keeping me away from Yugi? Well he won't succeed, he can't guard him forever." he picked up the limo's phone and placed a quick call.

Telling his driver to park round the corner out of sight, Atemu watched the shop entrance.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 16

Atemu watched with a certain amount of smug satisfaction as a local florists van pulled up outside Yugi's home and two people climbed and began to fill their arms with roses of every imaginable colour. After struggling to the door one of the women knocked. Solomon opened the door and was surprised by the wall of flowers that greeted him.

"Yugi Mutou?" the flowers asked, well not the flowers but a voice from behind the flowers

"No, I'm his grandfather can I help?"

"No thank you sir we were instructed to give these to no-one except Yugi Mutou."

Chuckling "Hold on I'll go get him."

Atemu still feeling smug that the so called pharaoh could not match the gift watched as Yugi stood outside on the door step, Atemu kept watching as Yugi searched the flowers and found the card he had had sent with them, he frowned though as he saw Yugi read then tear up the card and shake his head then close the door leaving both women and the flowers outside. A few moments later his phone rang

"Hello Atemu Sennen speaking."

"This is 'Katie's flowers', I'm sorry sir but Yugi Mutou refused to accept the roses, what should we do with them?"

"I don't care what you do with them give them to the local hospitals for all I care!" he snapped then slammed the phone down.

"Take me to the Kaiba mansion." he growled.

He arrived back at Seto's and stormed through the door his foul mood still raging. "Where is Mr. Kaiba?" he thundered at one of the servants

"He went to his office sir."

"Just great." Atemu grumbled as he left the house again this time returning to his own home.

* * *

He opened the door to his phone ringing switching the speaker on he answered calmly in case it was Yugi ringing. "Hello, Atemu Sennen."

"_Where in Ra's name have you been Atemu? I've been trying to reach you at home and the office since last night."_

"Father, how are you?"

"_I am not happy Atemu, I have heard what has happened between you and Yugi and why."_

"Father please, let me explain."

"_No Atemu this is not a friendly family call, I have called to inform you that because of the shame you have bought to the family, as of now you are no longer a member of the Sennen family. I have no son."_

"Father no…please, don't do this, you can't turn your back on your only son, what about the new office? The staff? What will they do?"

"_They have already received generous severance pay and the offices have been locked, you no longer have access to anything in there, security has been ordered not to let you enter under any circumstances, and all bank accounts in the Sennen name have been frozen except one, in which I have left you 500,000 JPY to help you until you find another method of earning enough to live on. Goodbye Atemu." _

Before Atemu could answer him, his father had put the phone down, and when he tried to ring him back Aknamkanon refused to take his call, preferring to sit at his desk and mourn the loss of his son. He had no choice the morning papers headlines made sure of that. Aknamkanon was shocked when he read it, he knew his company had got further with the technology than Kaiba corp. had, but Kaiba was releasing the V pods first. He read the headlines again '_Kaiba corp. releases V pod in time for Christmas_' then he looked at the photograph, Seto Kaiba standing proudly beside one of the pods. Seto had even used Aknamkanon's own designs for them. Sadly Aknamkanon shook his head, there was only one source Kaiba could have gotten the information from…Atemu.

* * *

After getting over the shock of his father disowning him Atemu picked up his keys and went to Seto's office. Everything seemed to be going wrong for him but still he knew he had Seto on his side while he fought to get Yugi back.

"I'd like to see Mr. Kaiba please."

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll want to see me."

"Who shall I say is waiting?"

"Atemu Sennen."

"Thank you, please wait here sir" the secretary grabbed her notebook and pen and left to see her boss.

She knocked on the door "Come in."

"Excuse me sir a Mr Atemu Sennen is here to see you, but he doesn't have an appointment"

Seto smiled "That doesn't matter show him in, then you can take a long lunch."

"Yes sir." she grinned.

Walking back to her desk she smiled "Mr. Kaiba will see you now."

She led Atemu to Seto's office door and after knocking showed him in.

"Atemu." Kaiba smirked and patted his knee, Atemu walked over to him, but before he could sit on his lap Kaiba had pushed him across the desk on his back and was nipping at his neck as he undid his shirt buttons. Atemu didn't try and stop him, after the morning he'd had he needed this…

Seto sat back and watched as Atemu quietly got dressed "What's wrong? You're too quiet."

Atemu shook his head "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me Atemu you just let me fuck you with no argument and you were quite the whole time so don't tell me nothing's wrong!"

Atemu ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "My father has discovered our affair and disowned me because I cheated on Yugi, he wouldn't even listen when I said I was trying to get him back." he sat in the chair opposite Seto "What am I going to do Seto?"

"Well, you still have the office here to run."

Atemu shook his head "No, my father has told the security guards not to let me enter the premises and everything has been crated up to be shipped back to Egypt."

Seto sat back, a strange look in his eyes, Atemu stood up "Well I suppose I'd better go and tell Yugi" he walked to the door and turned back to Seto "Will I see you tonight?"

Seto shook his head "No, I have an important business meeting in Tokyo tomorrow, my plane leaves soon."

"Okay I'll see you when you get back." Seto nodded and watched him leave.

He waited a few moments then stood up and walked to his window and watched the Egyptian walk down the street, walking back to his desk he pressed the intercom "Stephanie."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Find Roland and have him come to my office, I have a job for him."

"Right away sir."

* * *

At the time of writing 500,000 JPY was the equivalent of 5,556.39 USD (12-01-2009 xe currency converter)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 17

A knock sounded on Seto's door "Come in!"

The door opened and Roland entered closing the door behind him "You wanted to see me Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes Roland, take a seat."

Surprised Roland sat down and waited, Seto finished what he was doing then closing the lid to his laptop he sat back in his chair "I want you to go to the mansion and collect all of Atemu Sennen's belongings, pack them up and then deliver them back to him."

Roland stood "Any message to go with the package sir?"

Seto smirked "Yes, tell him I said it was fun while it lasted."

"Very well Mr. Kaiba." Roland bowed slightly and left.

Seto stood up and walked towards the window, he hated having had to cheat on Joey but it was the only way to get the information he wanted from Atemu. As he looked out he idly wondered if he could get Joey back, walking back to his desk he looked down at the mornings headlines and smirked, "Gotcha" he whispered as he thought about his main rival Aknamkanon Sennen.

* * *

Atemu drove to his apartment, he needed to clean himself up before he went to see Yugi, he knew he smelt of stale sex and he badly needed to shower. Letting himself in he made himself a coffee while he waited for the water to heat, he was surprised when a knock sounded on his door, opening it he was even more surprised to find Roland standing there "Roland?"

"Mr. Sennen sir, Mr. Kaiba asked me to deliver this box to you."

"What is it?"

"Your things sir."

"What? I don't understand, did Seto say anything?"

As he handed the box to the young Egyptian he replied with a voice devoid of any emotion "Mr Kaiba said to tell you 'It was fun while it lasted.'"

"What!"

"I am sorry sir." with that Roland turned and left.

Angry and humiliated Atemu closed the door, he dropped the box and went to the phone, snatching up the receiver he dialled Seto's private line,

"Kaiba."

"What's going on Seto?"

"Did you get my message from Roland?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then I thought it was obvious, you are not part of Sennen Gaming anymore so you are no longer of any use to me."

"You bastard Kaiba! You used me! You will pay for this!"

Seto laughed "I doubt it, now if you'll excuse me I have some other, more important things to do."

"KAIBA!" Atemu yelled as he heard a still laughing Seto put down the phone.

* * *

It had been two days since Seto had humiliated him and now Atemu found himself driving to the game shop, he now had an idea what Yugi had felt when he found out that he had been cheating on him, he shook his head, the blond was right, he **was** out of his mind, he gave up someone who truly loved him for a callous bastard like Kaiba.

He was originally going to the shop to try and persuade Yugi to come back to him, but after what Seto had done he was now going to see Yugi to say goodbye, and that he still loved him. As strange as it may seem he did love Yugi but he had been beguiled by Seto Kaiba, and he'd been thinking with his groin instead of his head and heart.

He parked outside the shop but it had been at least ten minutes before he could gather the courage to go inside.

The bell sounded and he was greeted with a smile by Yami, that is until he saw exactly whom it was that had walked in, his smile turned into a snarl "What the hell do you want?"

Atemu raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and reverence, he bowed "I have not come to argue with you pr-aA." he paused and stood up straight, Yami saw the tears form "I've come to say goodbye to Yugi if I may."

"Where are you going?" Yami asked knowing that him being so nosey would piss the young Egyptian off so Yami was mildly surprised when Atemu answered him "I am going back to Egypt."

"Why?"

Atemu sighed "If I could speak with Yugi at the same time it would save me having to explain it all twice."

Yami looked at him "Can I trust you not to try anything funny and wait here while I go and ask Yugi, because if he is not willing then I will not force him to face you."

"That's fine,"

"Wait here, it may take a while to convince him."

Atemu nodded and sat down on the chair next to the counter "I am willing to wait, there are things I need to say to him."

Yami nodded and after locking the door and switching the sign to 'sorry we're closed' he walked upstairs.

"Yugi?" Yami called as he walked into the living room

"Hey Yami I thought you were watching the shop?"

"I was but Atemu is here."

When Yugi heard Atemu's name he jumped up

"Calm down aibou he doesn't want to hurt you." he saw the look in the young one's eyes and added "Or Me, he just wants to say goodbye."

"What?"

"He wants to say goodbye before he goes back to Egypt."

"Then tell him goodbye." Yugi turned to leave the room

"Don't you at least want an explanation?"

Yugi turned to him "Yes I do, but I can't face him, not yet it's too soon."

Yami walked up to Yugi and put his arms around him "You don't have to if you don't want too, I did tell him I would not force you to face him."

Returning the hug Yugi gave Yami a small smile "Thanks Yami I'm sorry but it's only been what? Three days since I saw him with Kai…"

Yugi couldn't finish due to the tears that had started to fall. Tightening his hold Yami whispered, "I'll go and tell him to write you a letter."

Seeing Yugi's tears strengthened Yami's anger towards Atemu. _'Let him say just one thing wrong and I swear'_

Yami walked back down the stairs and into the shop "He doesn't want to talk to you"

"But…"

"No buts, Yugi has made it clear it is too soon for him to face you, if you are that desperate for him to know something write him."

"I would rather we talked."

Yami walked to the door and after unlocking it he opened it "You have a clear choice, you either walk out of this shop or I **will** throw you out."

The tone of Yami voice left no room for argument Atemu sighed, "Very well I will leave, I won't say it has been nice meeting you…because believe me it hasn't."

"The feeling is quite mutual now, goodbye Mister Sennen."

Atemu walked to the door but just before stepping out of the shop completely he stopped and without looking at Yami he whispered "Mark my words well pharaoh, when I have sorted things with my father I will be back." He finally turned his head to look at Yami "Yugi will be mine again."

* * *

Yami didn't say a word he just balled his hand into a fist trying desperately not to punch the man now leaving the shop, he slammed the door "Arrogant prick." He whispered as he locked it, then sighing Yami leaned his forehead against the door.

Yugi had watched as Atemu walked down the street and away from the shop, Atemu turned and looked up at the window, he smiled when he saw Yugi but it dropped as Yugi just lowered the curtain and moved away.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

Yami turned quickly "Yugi! I hadn't realized you'd come down." He walked towards the young one "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing, I saw Atemu leave and thought it was safe to come down"

Yami chuckled "He didn't take the news that you would not see him very well, it was a strain forcing myself not to send him to the shadow realm."

Yugi chuckled "Did he say anything before he left?"

"Not really aibou."

Yugi knew by the look in Yami's eyes that he was lying, but he let it slide, he figured that Yami wasn't telling him to protect him.

"Come on Yami, grandpa says leave the shop closed and come up for some lunch."

"Okay aibou, that sounds good" both young men walked up to the kitchen where grandpa had placed bowls of hot soup and plates of bread, they sat down to eat. The last words Atemu had uttered playing on Yami's mind.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 18

Aknamkanon Sennen was not stupid by nature, in fact one could say he was a rather astute man, consequently once his anger at Atemu had dissipated he began to think things through rationally. He knew his son would not betray him to Seto Kaiba on purpose, there had to be more to it. He checked the newspaper headlines again then arranged for his private jet to be prepared for the 6000-mile trip to Japan. Once done Aknamkanon made another call…

"Atemu Sennen."

"_Atemu."_

"Father?"

"_What are you doing Atemu?"_

"Packing, I was coming home to Egypt"

"_I see, then stop what you're doing and stay right where you are."_

"Why father?"

"_I am coming to Japan, I'll be arriving later this evening, should I book a hotel room?"_

"That won't be necessary I'd much rather you stayed with me."

"_Very well then I will see you later."_

Aknamkanon had packed his suitcases and gathered all the paperwork he'd need for his time in Japan, making a final check that he'd got everything left for the airport.

Atemu prepared the guestroom for his father's arrival, he was still somewhat in shock that his father would speak to him again so soon after disowning him. When he had finished he sat down and thought about what he'd done to Yugi he closed his eyes and sighed, his father was bound to bring it up while he was here and truthfully Atemu was not looking forward to it. He still had to find a way to explain it to Yugi, somehow and he didn't think the excuse of 'it just happened' would satisfy him, his eyes narrowed _'or the damned pharaoh'_ he thought to himself.

Taking a piece of paper he decided he'd try to write down what it was he wanted to say to Yugi, maybe putting it in a letter would be better, Yugi would be able to read it without feeling any pressure. He got as far as writing 'My dearest Yugi' but then he found he wasn't sure just what it was he did want to say, the only thing he was sure of was he wanted Yugi back, he loved him and in truth he missed him.

Atemu sat back and sighed, he could see that the pharaoh loved Yugi deeply by the way he protected him, and he was afraid that Yugi would start to return Yami's feelings. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered the fun they'd had not realizing that as he smiled his tears were also falling.

The ringing of his cell phone disturbed Atemu,

"Hello."

"_Atemu, why are you not at the airport to met me?"_

Atemu looked at his watch and gasped, "I'm sorry father I didn't realise what the time was."

"_Are you alone?"_

"Yes father but my thoughts were on Yugi, I'll be right there." Atemu grabbed his keys and left to get his father.

* * *

Yami was lying on Yugi's bed while Yugi sat at his desk; he turned to look at the spirit "Do you think he will write Yami?"

"Who?"

"Atemu."

"I don't know aibou, do you want him too?"

Yugi couldn't help but notice the sadness in Yami's voice as he spoke.

"I don't know, I want to know why but at the same time I don't."

Yami sat up and looked at him "Do you think you will be able to forgive him?"

"No." Yugi answered without hesitation, and his answer surprised Yami greatly.

"Why not Yugi? You have always forgiven me when I have inadvertently hurt you."

"But that's different Yami, in your own way you thought you were helping me, protecting me, but I'm sure Atemu was in it for the sex."

"Did you and he ever…?"

Yugi shook his head "No, I'm not ready for that type of relationship yet." he thought for a moment then added, "Maybe that's why he went with Seto."

Yami gave him a quizzical look "What do you mean aibou?"

"Perhaps he went to Seto to get what I wasn't ready to give him."

Yugi jumped when Yami slapped his hand down on the bedside table "Stop that right now Yugi!" Yami growled "You are not going to start finding excuses for him!"

"I wasn't making excuses Yami I was just thinking out loud."

"Well don't!" Yami snapped, then Yami sighed and walked over to Yugi, and wrapped his arms round him "Yugi there are a lot of people, men and women who would have liked to have been in Atemu's place and I guarantee that not one of them would have cheated on you, they would have waited until you were ready, if Atemu loved you as much as he claimed, he would have waited too."

Yugi looked up at his dark and studied the look in his eyes, "Are you one of those people Yami?" he whispered.

Yugi felt Yami's whole body sag as if in defeat.

"Yes aibou I am."

* * *

Atemu arrived at the airport and found his father waiting by the main gate for him. He got out of the car and greeted Aknamkanon "Father welcome, what brings you to Japan?"

"Hello Atemu, we'll discuss it when we reach your apartment."

"As you wish father."

Atemu helped load his fathers luggage into the boot of the car, the drive to the apartment complex was silent, both men deep in their own thoughts. It didn't take long after they had arrived for Aknamkanon to get settled.

"Would you like some tea father?"

"Yes that would be nice, then we can discuss my reason for being here."

Atemu brought the tea tray through to the living room where he found his father sitting on one of the chairs his briefcase open on his knee. Atemu put the tray on the table and sat on one of the other chairs, before he could say anything his father handed him a folded newspaper, he'd bought it while he waited for Atemu at the airport, it was one of the few they had printed in English.

"Have you seen this?"

"What?" Atemu asked as he opened the paper, his eyes widening as he read the headline _'Kaiba Corps V Pod launches tomorrow'_ "Oh Ra no." he whispered in shock

"What I want to know Atemu is…how did he get hold of the T.D and my sketches for the pod design?"

Shaking his head Atemu looked at his father "I don't know, but it wasn't from me"

"Has he ever been inside our offices?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Where did you two conduct your…affair?" Atemu cringed at the tone his father had used.

"At either Seto's mansion or here."

Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow "Here? Where your computer sits, with no password security?"

Atemu looked at his father with sudden realisation "He copied the files one night while I was asleep!"

"I am going to call the police, this is theft."

"But can you prove it father?"

"Yes I have everything I need."

"When will you confront Kaiba?"

"Tomorrow just after lunch." Aknamkanon replied with a satisfied smile.

"But that's when he's launching the V. Pod" looking at his fathers face Atemu realised what he was planning "May I join you father?" he said with a smirk.

"Why?" Aknamkanon's face hardened "Will you warn him?"

"No, I want a little revenge"

"Why, what has he done?"

"Apart from ruin my relationship with Yugi?"

"Atemu." Aknamkanon sighed, "You did that on your own"

Sighing Atemu explained to his father what Seto had said and done after he'd told him that he was no longer part of Sennen Gaming.

"What of Yugi?"

"Yugi will not see me, the pharaoh said if I wanted to tell him anything I had better write to him."

"Is the pharaoh the one keeping you apart from Yugi?"

Keeping back the fact that he could see that Yami was in love with Yugi Atemu answered his father as best he could, "I thought so at first until Kaiba explained their relationship, Yami is his guardian, he is protecting him nothing more."

The two men sat in silence until Aknamkanon said, "I think I will go and pay my old friend Solomon a visit tomorrow morning, before Kaiba's launch party, will you be joining me?"

Atemu hung his head "No father, I would not be welcome."

* * *

T.D = Technical Data


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Bit of a spoiler for the end of the Dartz thing

* * *

You guys are awesome! I can't believe that I have received over 200 reviews for this story. I honestly didn't think that people would like it this much. (Considering I almost changed my mind about posting it!) Once again thank you, you guys rock!!!

* * *

Chapter 19

After his confession Yami let go of Yugi "I am sorry Yugi I should not have said that."

"Why? Didn't you mean it?" Yugi asked quietly

Yami turned round to face him "Of course I meant it aibou."

"Then why are you apologising?"

"It was thoughtless of me, so soon after what's happened with Atemu."

Yugi moved from his chair and sat on the bed, he patted the space beside him "Come and sit here Yami."

Yami did as Yugi asked, "Tell me, how long have you felt this way?"

Yami sighed, "Always."

Yugi turned to face him "So why didn't you ever say anything?"

Yami hung his head "I thought I would be leaving you soon so I kept my feelings to myself and distanced myself from you so I wouldn't hurt you, but I ended up doing that anyway."

Yugi took Yami's hand into his own "Yami I do have feelings for you too, even after the way I was being treated by you and the others they never really faded." He let go of Yami's hand and stood up and walked to the door, "Don't get me wrong I did love Atemu, and it make take a little while to get over his betrayal, but I will get over it." Yugi opened the door and sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you have the time, wait for me." With that Yugi walked out the door and down the stairs,

"For an eternity aibou." Yami whispered.

* * *

The following morning Solomon answered a knock on the locked shop door, he was surprised to see his old friend standing there. "Aknamkanon! What are you doing here in Japan?"

"May I come in?"

Solomon chuckled "Of course! Where are my manners?" he stepped aside allowing the Egyptian to enter, Solomon led him through to the kitchen where he made them some tea.

"So, what **are** you doing in Japan?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "It seems that Seto Kaiba did more than almost ruin Atemu and Yugi's relationship."

Solomon had not missed what Aknamkanon had said but he let it go, he didn't know what Atemu had told his father, besides he knew Yugi would tell him the truth whether he liked it or not.

"What has he done now?"

"He copied the technical data and the designs for the 'V Pods' from Atemu's computer."

"I don't understand." Solomon said clearly confused

"Solomon the 'V. Pod' is my design, I've been working on it for over three years."

"So he didn't do any of the work?"

Aknamkanon shook his head "No he's even used my sketches for the pod design."

"That's low, even for him." Solomon said angrily

"Three years plus of hard work and he steals the data, builds and markets them in a matter of weeks."

"How did he manage to do it so fast?"

"Everything was ready, all the information was there it just needed building."

"What are you going to do?"

"There is a safety issue that needs addressing, which wasn't stated on the plans if he's built them as is…"

"So the pods don't work?"

"Oh they work but if Kaiba hasn't fixed the problem, whoever gets in the pod will have a seizure, we don't know what caused them yet, that's why I held off production."

"You are going to stop him aren't you?"

"That is my intention, fortunately I can prove he stole the data and everything else and I along with my lawyer will be at the launch later today."

"Now that I'd like to see." Solomon chuckled "It's about time he got his comeuppance."

Aknamkanon smirked "The launch is being televised."

* * *

Yugi woke up and he could hear voices in the kitchen, he got dressed and went downstairs and was surprised to find Aknamkanon Sennen sitting there with his grandpa "Hello Mr. Sennen, I didn't Realise you were here."

Aknamkanon smiled "Hello Yugi, I told you that as you were engaged to Atemu you were to call me father."

Yugi sighed, and Yami could feel his agitation //Are you all right aibou? //

/Yeah it's just that Atemu's father's here/ Yugi could feel Yami bristle at the news

//Do you need me to come down? //

/No it's okay, if I need you I'll call/

//Promise? //

Yugi mentally smiled /I promise/

"I am sorry sir but the engagement between Atemu and myself is off, I can never forgive or forget what he's done."

"What if I told you Seto manipulated Atemu so he could steal my designs?"

To the surprise of both men Yugi stiffened, "Mr. Sennen I have seen 'manipulation' and I can assure you that what went on between your son and Seto Kaiba was not manipulation! Now if you will excuse me." Yugi stormed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs leaving a wide eyed Aknamkanon and Solomon sitting at the kitchen table.

Not long after, Yami walked into the kitchen and stood leaning against one of the counters looking directly at Aknamkanon. "Yugi asked me to give you this."

"What is it?"

Yami lay the silver cartouche and chain on the table in front of Aknamkanon "Why would he do that?" The Egyptian asked picking it up looking a little confused

Yami shrugged "He said he neither wants it or needs it."

Solomon looked at Yami and seeing that he was getting agitated spoke to him, "Would you like some tea Yami?"

"I'd prefer coffee if you don't mind."

Solomon was just about to answer him when a voice yelled down "Grandpa! Don't you dare give him coffee!"

Yami sighed, "Tea it is."

Solomon chuckled.

"You must be the infamous pharaoh I keep hearing about." Aknamkanon sneered.

The pharaoh raised his eyebrows "Do I know you sir?"

"I." the man grandly stated "Am Aknamkanon Sennen, head of Sennen Gaming."

Yami folded his arms across his chest "No, never heard of you."

"Let me tell you something young man, my son truly does love Yugi and I am led to believe that it is you sir, keeping my son and his fiancé apart!" Aknamkanon growled. "If it wasn't for your unwanted interference in their relationship my son and Yugi would still be happy together!"

Mistake…a _big_ mistake.

Yami was pissed, beyond pissed even, so much so that Yugi had come flying down the stairs and Bakura had dashed in through the back door closely followed by Ryou.

"Bakura! Ryou!" Solomon yelled over the noise "What are you doing here?"

Ryou managed to make his way over to Solomon and grab his arm "The ring; through it 'Kura sensed trouble was brewing with the pr-aA, so we dropped everything and broke the land speed record to get here."

"What the hell is wrong with Yami?" Solomon half asked half yelled so he could be heard over the unnatural wind.

"He's too angry!" Bakura yelled back "His control on the shadows is slipping!"

Yugi could just about see Yami in the darkness that was starting to envelope him, the millennium eye blazing, "Yami NO!" Yugi cried while trying to get to Yami "Please Yami don't do this I…I still need you, I can't lose you!" Yugi had managed to reach Yami and after a few minutes of gentle touching and coaxing Yugi was able to calm Yami down enough for the air to clear.

"Yugi?"

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here"

"What the fuck happened?" Bakura asked shaking his head, still trying to clear the ringing from his ears.

"That s3 nt sAb!" Yami hissed pointing at a stunned Aknamkanon "Accused me of being the one causing unwanted interference and keeping his son and Yugi apart!"

"Who is his son?" Bakura asked a little confused. Exasperated Ryou elbowed him in the ribs.

"Atemu" Ryou whispered

"WHAT!! Bakura roared, "I swear" he yelled, "If that lying dog is here somewhere and I find him he will know the true meaning of pain!"

Yugi and Ryou stepped back suddenly afraid, they had two very pissed off spirits to try and calm down…

For Ryou it was easy, sex…

But what in Ra's name could Yugi do for Yami?

Solomon turned to Aknamkanon "I think you had better leave."

"Solomon." He tried.

"No." Solomon said before Aknamkanon could say anything else "Listen to me, Yami had nothing to do with it, from what I can make out Atemu has been having sex with Kaiba virtually since the day they met, but the thing that hurt Yugi the most? Was your son climbing out of Kaiba's bed to come here and try to tell Yugi how much he loves him, now" Solomon stood up "I suggest you leave."

Aknamkanon stood "Why are you letting them." he pointed to Bakura and Yami "Dictate what you do?"

"They don't, they care about Yugi and they will protect him" he stood up and faced Aknamkanon square on "Maybe you should ask Atemu why, after asking Yugi to marry him, does he cheat on him the first chance he gets." he sighed "I do not call that loving someone. Now, you've caused enough upset for my grandson and his friends so please leave." He turned to look at Ryou "Will you see him out please Ryou."

"Of course." he moved towards the door "This way."

Aknamkanon walked passed the gathered group with his nose in the air "I know the way!" he snapped as he stalked passed Ryou and out of the door.

Yugi had already taken Yami upstairs away from Aknamkanon.

Solomon sat down "Bakura, what the hell was that just now?"

Bakura sighed "Ever since his fight with the 'great leviathan'." Bakura stopped and his shoulders sagged "I don't know what exactly happened back then but what I do know is, that if he gets too angry the darkness starts to take over and his control over the shadows slip."

"What would happen if it did?"

"Too be honest? I don't know, Yami has always been a strong wielder of magic so I don't think I ever want to find out."

* * *

_s3 nt sAb = _son of a Jackal

If you remember at the end of the fight with the 'great leviathan' Yami took all the darkness into his own heart…Sorry couldn't resist putting that last bit in to try and explain the strength of Yami's anger towards Aknamkanon…


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 20

It was an extremely angry Aknamkanon Sennen that left the game shop, he'd made a fool of himself when he accused the former pharaoh of being the one keeping Yugi and Atemu apart, he knew that but his pride would not allow him to apologise to the pharaoh, Yugi or Solomon. It seemed as if Atemu had not told him everything, he certainly hadn't told him that he'd just climbed out of his lovers bed to go and try to win back his former fiancé, and Aknamkanon was as mad as hell.

Driving back to Atemu's apartment the question Solomon had asked him played on his mind, why **had** Atemu cheated on Yugi? They had seemed so inseparable, so 'in love' while they were in Egypt what had happened to change things between them. He decided he'd ask Atemu and this time he wanted the truth, but unfortunately the truth would have to wait, he had a certain Seto Kaiba to deal with first.

* * *

Aknamkanon Sennen and his son Atemu stood unnoticed behind the assembled press and camera crews. Beside the elder Sennen stood his lawyer, a man who specialised in 'Industrial espionage and information theft'_._ They listened as a smug looking Seto Kaiba stood in front of one of 'his' new 'V. Pods' and prattled on about the new revolution in virtual gaming, and explaining about all the time, effort and hard work that had gone into the design of the pods.

Seto was surprised when a voice called out "Yes I know the hard work was mine!"

The assembled press turned and gasped as they finally noticed Aknamkanon Sennen standing behind them looking furious.

"What do you mean Mr. Sennen?" one brave reporter asked him

"What I mean is, Seto Kaiba stole the designs from my son's computer during a brief affair."

Seto Kaiba paled, then, he got mad

"Is this true Mr. Kaiba?"

A red-faced Seto Kaiba stood in front of the pods, "Absolutely not! He is just jealous I was able to launch these pods before him, the fact that we were working on the same thing is purely coincidental!"

Aknamkanon and Atemu walked to the front of the room, the elder of the two opened his briefcase and pulled out a sketch, and handed it to one of the younger reporters "Here, take this and see if you can find this symbol anywhere on the pod."

Taking the sketch the young man checked the exterior of the pod.

"You should find it on the back, roughly in the centre." Atemu called to him,

the reporter looked and there was the symbol he had a picture of in his hand, he looked up "Yes it's here alright, and it's the same as the drawing."

Aknamkanon smirked and pulled out a newspaper, unfolded it and showed it to the assembled pressmen and women, the headline read 'Sennen Gaming launches new logo' he showed it to the young man who had looked at the pod, he looked at it then looked up at his colleagues "It's exactly the same as the one I found on Seto Kaiba's pod."

"Tell me, why would Kaiba Corporation put the Sennen Gaming logo on its pods?"

"It's all lies!"

"Tell me Kaiba, did you fix the fault?"

"What! What fault?"

"The reason we shelved the project for now was there was a safety issue with it, so tell me, have you fixed it?"

"This…this is libel!" Kaiba yelled. "My pods are in perfect working order!"

"Prove it." Atemu cut in calmly "Have young Mokuba demonstrate the game for us, here and now."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba why not have Mokuba demonstrate it for us?" one of the older, more seasoned reporters asked him, "I'm sure everyone here would like to see it in operation."

* * *

Seto Kaiba looked at the young Egyptian, he knew he was trapped he hadn't known about the design fault and that the pods were not safe. He hadn't tested them, he'd rushed the build and launch through as soon as he'd gotten hold of the T.D and sketches from Atemu's computer, he had been more concerned about making money than the safety aspect. He was also trapped because if he didn't put Mokuba in one of the pods everyone would know the truth. He flipped open his phone and punched in a number, after a brief conversation he closed it. "It will take Mokuba 20 minutes to get here." He looked at a smirking Atemu "Then you will have your demonstration."

While they waited for Mokuba to arrive, Aknamkanon's lawyer stepped forward and handed Seto Kaiba an A4 envelope, "Demonstration or not you are required to appear in court two weeks from now. You are also required to provide the court with your original designs and pencil sketches plus all the relevant technical data before the date of the actual trial. Failure to do so could cost you your company." He paused for effect then continued "Meanwhile the 'V. Pod' may not be touched and your company will be closed also your assets will be frozen, in short Mr. Kaiba you only have what you have on you now."

Stunned, Kaiba took the envelope and walked over to Roland and gave him the envelope "Roland see if you can find any loopholes in this court order. Something, anything that may have been overlooked."

Roland bowed "I'll get right on it."

"Mr. Sennen sir, what do you hope to gain from this?" A reporter asked,

It was his lawyer that answered for him "Sennen Gaming wants back what is rightfully theirs, Mr Sennen has worked hard for over three years trying to perfect these machines, he does not however appreciate someone coming along stealing his work and then marketing it as his own."

"With whom did Seto Kaiba have the brief affair with?" someone else called out.

"That is not the issue here, now if you will excuse us."

While they waited for Mokuba to arrive Aknamkanon, Atemu and their lawyer began to talk among themselves.

* * *

Back at the Kame Game shop everyone had been watching the television, waiting to see what would happen at the televised launch of the 'V. Pod' now they sat in stunned silence, assets frozen? Company closed? Kaiba could lose it all? They couldn't believe what they had just heard…

"Man, that was one expensive fuck."

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed

"What? It's the truth."

Yugi stared at the television and his eyes narrowed "Grandpa what did Mr. Sennen say would happen if someone were to use the pods before they were fixed?"

Solomon thought for a moment "He said that they'd end up having a seizure, why?"

Yugi turned angry eyes to the old man "Atemu wants Kaiba to put Mokuba into one of those pods knowing what it would do to him." He shook his head "Now I know why he had that smirk on his face…he wants Mokuba to get hurt, he wants revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

Yugi looked at the others "How did Seto get the data?"

"That's easy he sto…" Ryou's eyes widened as he suddenly realised what it was Yugi was getting at.

"I don't believe it." Ryou whispered.

Yugi carried on, "Atemu wants revenge by hurting the one person he knows Kaiba truly cares for, Mokuba."

He turned to the others "We have to get over there now! We have to stop Mokuba!"

* * *

In case you haven't seen it yet I have a poll running on my profile, I'd like your opinion... Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 21

Before anyone could say anything Yugi was on his feet and halfway out the door "Aibou!" Yami called, Yugi stopped and turned

"What?"

"What is going on with you?"

"No time! I'll explain in the car!"

The others including Solomon had no choice, if they wanted to know what was going on they had to follow Yugi.

They all climbed into Ryou's car and as Ryou drove Yami turned to Yugi "Now then aibou will you please explain what has suddenly gotten into you."

Yugi sighed, "condensed version…Seto slept with Atemu, Seto hacked his computer and stole the data for the V. Pods, Atemu knows they cause seizures if they haven't been fixed, Atemu also knows Kaiba didn't know the pods don't work properly, Atemu goaded Seto into putting Mokuba into the pod knowing it would hurt him. Seto's pride will not allow Atemu to get the upper hand, so he'll put Mokuba in that pod to test it" He turned to Yami "Now do you get it?"

Three heads turned to Yugi "You are joking aren't you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Step on it Ryou! We have to get there and stop this!"

Solomon shook his head "I never thought that Atemu would stoop so low."

"None of us did grandpa." Yugi sighed

"Yugi?" Ryou asked tentatively while looking at Yugi through the rear view mirror.

"Yes Ryou?"

"What if? What if you have to tell everyone what happened?"

Yugi looked at Ryou "What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean what if you have to tell them about Atemu cheating on you and stuff?" he paused "I mean won't it upset you to talk about it to a room full of complete strangers?"

"If it stops Mokuba from getting hurt then I'll tell them, hell I may tell them just to embarrass him."

"And it won't upset you?"

"No, I hate that man so much right now, to cheat on me is one thing but to drag Mokuba into it…" Yugi stopped talking he was so angry he'd started to shake.

Yugi had spoken with such conviction Solomon was feeling even more proud of his grandson than he ever had before.

Yami took hold of one of Yugi's hands and gave a small chuckle, "Calm down aibou, I'm supposed to be the dark one remember."

Yugi gave him a half-hearted smile "Sorry Yami but it really makes me mad to think he would use Mokuba to further his revenge on Seto."

As Ryou neared the Kaiba building Yami and Bakura both found themselves thinking about what they would do to Atemu Sennen and his father if Mokuba or Yugi got hurt.

* * *

Unfortunately for Yugi Mokuba had arrived several minutes before he did, he dashed out of the car and tried to enter the Kaiba building.

"I'm sorry son but you can't go in there."

"But I have too, Mokuba's in danger!"

The security guard snickered "What? With all the security surrounding this place? I seriously doubt it."

Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Solomon all rushed up "What's wrong Yugi?"

"This jerk won't let me in!"

Solomon turned to the guard "I take it my grandson has told you Mokuba Kaiba's in danger?"

"Yeah he told me but you're still not getting in." The guard said smugly.

An angry Bakura was about to send the guard to the shadow realm when Yugi beat him to the punch; Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Solomon stood wide-eyed as he grabbed the guard by the collar, and pulled him down to his level.

"Listen to me you idiot." Yugi hissed, "And listen good if Mokuba Kaiba does get hurt in there when he tests Kaiba's new machine, I hope you remember to tell Mr. Kaiba that **you** were the one that stopped the only people who could help him from entering the building!" he let the guard go and started to walk away.

"You're not joking are you?" the guard asked him quietly

Yugi turned to him "No, I am not joking, if Mokuba tests that pod he will get hurt."

The guard looked at Yugi and saw the sincerity in the boy's eyes, he opened the door, "Fourth floor, you better get a move on it's set to start in…" he stopped and looked at his watch "Just over five minutes."

"Thank you." Yugi whispered "I'm sorry about…" he pointed to the guard's neck.

The guard waved him off, "If you can stop young Mr. Kaiba getting hurt then it was worth the discomfort."

Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura ran up the stairs while Solomon opted for the lift, he was getting far to old to try charging up four flights of stairs like some teenager. When they reached the forth floor Yugi searched a couple of rooms he knew they were wasting time but he didn't know which way to go until he heard people clapping, figuring that was where Kaiba was holding his press conference, Yugi ran to where the noise was coming from, he threw open the doors. He spotted Mokuba about to climb into the pod.

* * *

"MOKUBA!"

"Yugi?" Mokuba turned his head and stared at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't get into that pod!" Yugi demanded as he strode up to the platform, leaving Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Solomon standing by the door.

"What? Why not?" Mokuba asked as he took the foot he'd just placed in the machine out again, he turned to fully look at Yugi who was now standing next to him

"Do you trust me Mokuba?" Yugi asked him softly.

"You know I do Yugi, you've always been there for me, helped me."

"Then don't get into that machine, please."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes and looked at Yugi "Okay I won't"

Seto glared at Yugi "What is the meaning of this Mutou!" he demanded

Yugi looked back at Seto just as hard "If Atemu Sennen and his father want a demonstration they'll get their demonstration! I'll get in the damn pod instead of Mokuba!"

Seto Kaiba's eyes widened and Mokuba saw Atemu turn pale, "Yugi no don't, this is not about you, please!"Atemu pleaded

Yugi turned to his former fiancé "You are a heartless bastard, do you know that? Did you honestly think I would sit back and watch while you did this?" he walked over to Atemu Sennen very aware that every television camera was pointing at him but he didn't care "You were happy to sleep with Seto Kaiba behind your former fiancé's back without giving a damn but then you have the nerve to get pissed off and act holier than thou when he helps himself to some information when your back is turned. Seto only hurt your pockets but you hurt someone's heart you son of a bitch." He hissed. "And I will **not** stand by and let you get Mokuba hurt in some twisted act of revenge. I never thought you would stoop so low."

Yugi turned to walk back to the machine when Atemu grabbed his arm "You're not getting into that pod!"

At the back of the room Yami and Bakura stiffened, ready to act if Atemu went to far.

Yugi wrenched his arm out of Atemu's grip drew his arm back and punched him in the jaw sending Atemu, who hadn't been expecting it, sprawling to the floor "Don't touch me!" he hissed

"Mr. Mutou how do you know all this?"

Yugi turned to the reporter who had asked the question,

"I'll tell you how I know, I'm the fiancé he cheated on."

He walked over to the pod "Now let's get this demonstration started."

He was about to climb into the pod "Wait!" another reporter shouted out, "If that is true why are you helping Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi turned to look at the reporters, "I am not helping Kaiba, I am saving Mokuba."

He turned back to Kaiba "And as for you, how could you? Is your ego that big you can't admit you've done something wrong? Are you so conceited that you would endanger your own brothers life just to prove a point?"

* * *

Before anyone knew what was happening Yami had Atemu Sennen from behind in a choke hold and whispered in his ear "If you wish for you and your father to continue living I suggest you tell Kaiba exactly what will happen if Yugi goes ahead with the demonstration."

"You wouldn't dare." Atemu hissed

Bakura gave him a malicious grin "Maybe he wouldn't, but **I **would."

"Enough!" Aknamkanon roared "Yugi stay out of the pod, there is no need for a demonstration, I know Seto Kaiba hasn't fixed it, he didn't know there was a safety issue that stopped me from putting the pod into production, it wasn't marked on any of the plans."

Yugi turned to Aknamkanon "You left it off deliberately, so that if anyone did steal the plans…"

Aknamkanon smirked then he turned to Yami "You may release my son, I have no desire to stay here any longer."

Cautiously Yami let Atemu go

"Come Atemu we will have our day in court." Aknamkanon turned and walked away.

Atemu held a hand out to Yugi and whispered "Yugi, I am so sorry, please, forgive me." He paused "I love you so much."

Yugi turned his back on him.

With his head hanging Atemu left the Kaiba building.

As Aknamkanon walked passed Solomon, Solomon looked at him "You are not the man I once called my friend." Solomon turned away and walked to where Yugi and the others were.

Seto looked at the gathered reporters "This press conference is over, my secretary will hand out press releases first thing in the morning." He turned to leave then he stopped "Yugi." he said without turning "I would like to talk to you in my office." He walked away not waiting to see if Yugi would follow him.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 22

Yugi stood and watched as Seto walked away with Mokuba in tow, he was clenching and unclenching his fists, Kaiba knew Yugi was angry with him yet he just ordered him to do something like he was one of his lackey's? Yugi was now madder than hell.

"Yami?" Solomon said softly "We'll keep the press off your backs, go and see if Yugi's alright."

"I don't think you need to grandfather, look."

Solomon looked round to find Kaiba's goon squad already hassling the press and camera crews to pack up and leave.

Yami walked over to where Yugi was and standing behind him Yami placed his hands lightly on Yugi's shoulders "Are you okay aibou?"

Yugi raised his left hand and placed it on top of Yami's and let out a deep sigh "Yeah funnily enough having a go at both Atemu and Seto has helped a bit, even if it wasn't what I really wanted to say."

Yami chuckled "Yes and everyone who was watching saw you deck Atemu, and yell at Kaiba."

Yugi groaned, "I knew they were still filming but I didn't care then, but now…"

"No aibou, you saved Mokuba from getting hurt who really cares about that other stuff."

Yugi tilted his head back and looked up at Yami "Where would I be without you?" Yami looked down into Yugi's beautiful eyes…wanting, wishing...

The sudden ringing of Yugi's mobile totally ruined the moment

"Hello?"

# Hey Yugi it's Joey. #

"I take it you saw what just happened?"

#Yeah that's why I'm calling, I heard Kaiba say he wanted to see you in his office #

"Oh, and?"

#Are you going to see him? #

"I don't know yet, why?"

#If he asks about me I want you to let him know I've left Domino. #

"Why? Where are you?"

#No offence Yugi but I'd rather not say. #

"You do know he'll find you if he wants too?"

"Yeah well I changed my name I'm not Joey wheeler anymore. #

"What is it now?"

#Again no offence Yugi but I'm not telling anyone right now, I haven't even told Tristan. #

"Wow and you two were close."

#Anyway I got to go I'll give you a call later tonight. #

"Okay Joey, bye."

#Bye Yugi, oh and kudos on punching Atemu. #

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, felt good too." Yugi could hear Joey's laughter as he rang off.

"So are you going to go see Kaiba?" Yami asked him

Yugi turned to look at Yami "Do you think I should?"

"Well." Yami thoughtfully said, "You can yell at him some more and find out why he did what he did."

Yugi's shoulders slumped "I guess you're right, come with me?"

Yami smiled at him "Of course, what about grandpa and the others do you want them to come along as well?"

"No, I'd rather it was just us two."

"Alright let's go tell them."

They made their way over to where the others were "Grandpa, why don't you, Bakura and Ryou go on home, we're going to go talk to Kaiba."

"Will you be alright without us with you?" Ryou asked him

"Yeah Yami will be there if Kaiba tries anything."

"Alright Yugi, we'll see you at home."

Yugi smiled "Thanks grandpa."

Solomon turned to Yami "Look after him."

Yami nodded "I will I promise."

Yugi and Yami watched as the three left the room.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked towards Kaiba's office, they were stopped by his secretary "I'm afraid you can't go in there, Mr. Kaiba is waiting for someone very important." She said snootily

Yugi let out a breath "I think you'll find he's waiting for us."

"I highly doubt that." She remarked as she then ignored them and went back to her typing,

Yugi looked at Yami who smirked, he banged his hand on her desk making the secretary jump. "Just do your damn job." He growled "And tell Kaiba that Yugi Mutou is here to see him!"

"Y…yes sir." She said, suddenly going timid on them, Yugi struggled to hide his grin.

She pressed the button on her intercom "Mr. Kaiba sir, there is a Yugi Mutou to see you."

"About time! Send him in and see that we are not disturbed!"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

She looked at the two young men "You may…"

Yami cut her off with a terse "We heard." He ushered Yugi towards Kaiba's office door. The secretary was surprised when Yami opened the door without knocking first.

As soon as the door closed Yugi spoke "What is this about Kaiba?"

"I see you bought Yami with you? What, you two dating?"

Yugi turned back to the door and put his hand on the handle ready to open it and leave, "Kaiba, I did not come here to get sneered at by you, goodbye!" he snapped

Kaiba sighed, "Wait Yugi, I'm sorry it's been a bad day,"

"So I noticed." Yugi turned to Kaiba "Why am I here?"

Seto pointed to the chairs, "Please sit down I think we need to talk about what happened."

"What is there to talk about Seto? You slept with my former fiancé ruining not only my relationship with him but also your own with Joey."

Seto sighed, "Before we say anymore about that, I want to thank you for stopping Mokuba getting in the pod."

"Why were you going to let him do it anyway?"

"I thought Aknamkanon was lying."

Yugi shook his head "Before he came here he came to see my grandfather, they were friends, and he told us that the pods cause seizures, the only reason they'd managed to save their tester was because they had him wired to several monitoring machines and were able to switch it off in time." He looked at Kaiba "Mokuba had no such protection."

"Why did you volunteer then Yugi, knowing it was so dangerous?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders "I was counting on either Atemu's feelings for me or his fathers friendship with my grandpa to stop me, which they did." He paused "In a round about way."

Yami spoke for the first time "If necessary I would have used my shadow magic to save him."

Seto looked at Yami then back at Yugi, "That still doesn't explain why though."

"I didn't want to see Mokuba get hurt he's my friend, I may hate you Kaiba but not enough to let him suffer."

"Thank you, if you hadn't been there…"

"We weren't coming until I heard Atemu demand you put Mokuba in for a demo, he knew what would happen." Yugi put his head down "I had to stop it."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably "If that's all Kaiba we'll be leaving now." Yugi went to stand up

"No, that is not all, I want to talk about what happened between Atemu and I."

Yugi looked down into his lap and let out a small shuddering breath, "I really don't want to hear it."

Seto sighed, "Yugi, I didn't even know Atemu had a boyfriend, let alone be engaged to you."

Yugi looked up at him "What?!"

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Warning – Seriously out of character Kaiba (Don't worry, it doesn't last past this chapter!)

Chapter 23

I'd just broken up with Joey." He stared at Yugi's disbelieving look. "It's true I had, Joey was annoyed that I wouldn't take two weeks off work and take him on holiday, I asked him how much he had towards it and he gave me 'the' look."

Yugi looked up at him "The one that says he expects you to pay for it all?"

"Exactly." Seto gave a self-depreciating chuckle "Anyway I got so mad I ended it with him and went to a local bar, while I was there I met Atemu, I knew who he was and at first we ignored each other but eventually we got talking and…" Seto stood up and walked over to the window. "I admit I started to get teary eyed over losing Joey but I was tired of him using me as a money machine. Somehow I ended up back at Atemu's apartment and, in his bed." Thankfully Kaiba didn't reiterate any further. He turned to look at Yugi "He never once mentioned you, that is until we'd been seeing each other for a couple of weeks and we'd been together virtually every night."

Yugi reeled at the information, all that time Atemu had told him he'd been working day and night to build his fathers business and because he missed Yugi badly he made time to see him… but could only stay a couple of hours of an evening,

Seto walked over to a tall cupboard and opening the door, pulled out a bottle of whisky and three glasses. He set them on his desk and was about to pour it out when Yami held up his hand "Not for us Kaiba, I don't drink and Yugi's to young." Seto poured himself one and sat down.

He took a large drink before continuing "Even though Atemu was the son of my biggest business rival I couldn't help it, I fell in love with him. Then he told me about you…"

Yugi looked at him "What me him suddenly tell you about me?"

_*Flashback _

"_Hey sexy."_

"_What is it now Atemu?" Seto asked pretending to be annoyed_

"_Nothing just want to talk to you that's all."_

_Seto laughed "But we've just left each other."_

"_What can't I miss you?" Atemu asked playfully_

_Seto chuckled "Why don't you come to dinner tonight, and stay over?" _

"_I can't I'm having dinner with Yugi and his grandpa tonight."_

"_You know Yugi?"_

_Atemu chuckled "I should do he's my fiancé."_

"_What?" Seto whispered, "What do you mean fiancé?"_

"_Yugi and I are engaged to be married."_

"_How long have you been engaged Atemu?"_

"_Just over a month, why?" _

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't think it was important."_

"_Not important!" Seto screamed at Atemu _

"_Seto, listen to me." Atemu pleaded._

_Seto didn't listen, he just put the receiver down and put his head in his hands, a couple of minutes later his secretary came over the intercom "Mr Kaiba sir, Atemu Sennen is on line 2"_

_Seto pressed the intercom button "I do not want to speak to him for the rest of the day…"_

_*End flashback *_

He looked at Yugi "The bastard said it as if it wasn't a problem." Seto took another drink "The longer I thought about it the angrier I got, that's when I decided to take the information for the pods I knew he had from his computer." Seto shrugged his shoulders "You know the rest."

* * *

"When." Yugi closed his eyes and swallowed "When Atemu and you were together, before he told you about me where did he say he was for the first two hours of an evening?"

"He didn't, I just assumed he was at home changing and freshening up why?"

"He was with me, telling me he desperately needed to see me, as he missed me so much."

Seto snorted, "We've both been played, the only difference is, that he loved you." Seto looked at Yugi "He still does, I could see it in his eyes when he tried to stop you getting into the pod, he was frightened for you."

Seto looked thoughtful "Remember that day I phoned you and warned you he was coming over?"

Yugi nodded "You know, before he left he stood in my room and ranted about Yami breaking the ring into pieces, and he was determined to get you back." Seto gave a small laugh "He even said that we could carry on as we were but he wasn't going to lose you to 'the damned pharaoh' as you belonged with him."

Yugi looked at him wide-eyed.

"What I don't understand is." Yami interjected, "If you had ended it with Joey, why did he come to the game shop that night and play the broken-hearted lover?"

"After Atemu dropped the bombshell about your engagement he called me and asked me to meet him at Benny's bar, we talked, by then I'd decided that two could play his kind of game I agreed to continue seeing him, after all it was the only way I could get the information I wanted." Seto paused and poured himself another drink. "One night while we were sitting there Atemu started to talk about you Yugi, what you two had done, what you were planning, that kind of thing, I asked him to stop talking about you or he'd be going home alone, I didn't know that Joey was sitting in the next booth, he had heard everything. I assume that's when he realised that I wasn't going to have him back and he went to get you, he knew we would be there." He paused "Atemu and I had just had an argument and that kiss you witnessed was us making up."

/More like making out/ Yami mind whispered to Yugi who had to duck his head to hide his smile.

"But he said he didn't know who Atemu was he even moaned at me because I hadn't introduced Atemu to him." Yugi said quietly

"Believe me Yugi, he knew exactly who Atemu was." Seto rubbed his jaw at the painful memory. "You know I had to laugh when he came over and played the injured boyfriend, that's when he hit me."

"What did Atemu do?"

"Grabbed Joey and told him to back off or he'd have him arrested for assault."

"Then what?" Yugi couldn't help but ask,

"You know what Joey's like he just looked at Atemu and told him he wouldn't dare, all Atemu said in reply was 'Try me'."

Yami looked at Seto, his amusement clearly visible "What are you smirking at Yami?" Seto growled at him

Yami sighed, "Let me see if I've got this right, Joey still wanted you, you wanted Atemu and Atemu, he wanted both you and Yugi."

"Yes." Seto said passively

"Then Joey found out about Atemu and got jealous enough to come and get Yugi so he could show Yugi he was being cheated on without actually telling him?" Again Seto nodded. "I'll kill him!" Yami growled, "I'll nail that worthless bastards hide to the nearest door!" He looked at Seto "And I'm not even going to begin to tell you what I'm going to do to Atemu bloody Sennen! Victim my ass!"

"Um you might have a problem with Joey." Yugi said tentatively

"Why?" Yami asked his eyes narrowed

"That phone call I got before we came up here?"

"Yes what about it?"

"That was Joey he wanted me to tell Kaiba he's left domino and changed his name."

"What to?" Seto asked the venom in his voice was clear

"He wouldn't tell me, he said he hadn't even told Tristan."

Seto snorted, "Like I care, I hope he never comes back."

* * *

"Don't you think you've had enough Kaiba?" Yami asked, as Seto was about to pour a third large whiskey.

"Don't you think you've been here long enough?" Seto retorted

Yugi stood up "I suppose I'll be hearing from your lawyer?"

Suddenly remembering he could be on the verge of losing everything Seto looked at Yugi "GET OUT!" he screamed as he threw his glass at the wall.

Yami took Yugi's hand and led him to the door "Leave him Yugi, he needs to let his anger out before he does something stupid."

Yugi's last sight of Kaiba as Yami shut the door behind them was a lonely young man holding his head in his hands.

He almost felt sorry for him.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 24

Yami and Yugi walked towards the elevator stepping inside Yami punched the button for the ground floor. "What do think will happen now Yami?" Yugi asked him quietly

Yami sighed, "I honestly don't know aibou."

Yugi was getting worried, Yami had been quiet since they'd left Kaiba's office building, he had tried to get Yami to talk but he wouldn't, Yugi even tried probing Yami's mind but he found himself blocked, when they finally reached the game shop without saying a word Yami went to his room, closing the door behind him. Solomon looked at Yugi with his brow raised; Yugi shook his head sadly to signal he didn't know what was wrong before he too went to his room.

Solomon knocked on Yami's door "Yami? Can I have a word?"

"Come in grandfather."

Solomon opened the door "What happened?"

"What makes you think something has happened?"

Closing the door behind him Solomon sat on the bed "You're being distant, the last time this happened was after that visit from Ishizu."

Yami gave a small chuckle "That seems a long time ago."

Solomon waited patiently he knew Yami would say something eventually; it came sooner than he thought.

Yami ran a hand through his hair "I think." He paused to look at Solomon "I think it's time I told Yugi about Ishizu's visit."

"Why now?"

Yami sat next to the old man "With all that's happened and with what we learned today maybe it would be better to get it over with now rather than wait and then drag it up later causing Yugi even more pain."

Solomon nodded "Perhaps you're right, do you want me to ring Bakura?"

Yami looked at Solomon "No I'd, rather do it on my own."

Solomon stood up "Alright, if you need anything…"

"Thank you."

Solomon left Yami standing in his room, taking a deep breath Yami walked to Yugi's room and rapped on the door.

* * *

"Aibou? May I come in?"

Yugi opened the door "Sure Yami." Yami immediately saw that Yugi had been crying and he knew that it was going to make what he had to say even more difficult.

Yami sat on the chair by Yugi's desk "Are you alright aibou?"

Yugi sat on his bed and hugged the Kuriboh, "I guess I'm upset at what Kaiba said but I don't know if I can still be angry at him."

"And what of Atemu?"

Yugi could hear the anger in Yami's voice and shook his head, "Him I can't forgive."

"So why one and not the other?"

Yugi let out a deep breath "If I were to believe Kaiba's story, and I'm not saying I do!" he added quickly when he saw the look Yami was giving him "It seems that Atemu was just using him."

Yami sighed, "Perhaps you were right after all."

"How so?"

"Atemu loves you but with Kaiba it was for the sex."

Yugi was silent for a moment "Even if that were the case, how could I be sure he wouldn't do it again or keep doing it with Kaiba?"

"You couldn't aibou."

They sat in silence for a moment then Yugi looked up at Yami, "What did you want anyway?"

"Hmm?" Yami said absentmindedly.

"What did you come in here for?"

"Oh that."

Yugi could see Yami was uncomfortable, actually now Yugi thought about it he looked decidedly edgy…"What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you, I…really should have told you sooner but Ishizu said we couldn't, she told Bakura and I that we had."

"Yami, you're rambling."

Yami let out a deep breath "Yugi, Bakura and I." he looked down at his hands and then back up to Yugi "We knew that it wasn't going to last between you and Atemu." He couldn't look at Yugi as he spoke the next words "We knew there would be a split but we didn't know why? What? Or who, caused it."

"You…you knew and didn't tell me? Why?"

Still looking down Yami answered him truthfully "I wanted to, I thought you deserved know, but Ishizu, she said that the gods commanded that you not know, she even forbade Bakura to tell Ryou."

"Since when have you or Bakura for that matter ever listened to what the hell she had to say!" Yugi yelled at him

Yami looked up at him sharply. "When a seer tells me I am commanded to do or not to do something by my gods, I usually listen!"

"I thought you said you cared about me! Even loved me!"

"I do aibou, I do love you and I care about you a great deal, you know that."

"Like hell, or you would have told me!"

"What if I had told you, would you have believed me?"

Yugi didn't answer him

Yami's voice softened, "Please, calm down aibou let's talk about this rationally."

"No I will not calm down! And don't call me aibou!"

* * *

Downstairs Solomon heard the shouting between Yami and Yugi, deciding that despite what they said he was going to interfere before it got out of hand. Going up the stairs he reached Yugi's room and knocked sharply once then opened the door.

He looked at the two boys both standing there, fists clenched and close to tears, he sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Now what's this shouting about."

"Grandpa it's…"

Solomon cut him off, "Don't tell me it's nothing!" he said surprising them both with the anger lacing his tone "I will not have the two boys I care about the most fall out over a wayward fiancé and a woman who should mind her own damn business!"

"Yugi sit here next to me." Yugi bent his head and did as his grandpa told him.

Solomon looked at Yami "As for you do that shadow window thing."

"But." Yami tried to say

"Just do it Yami, Yugi will watch it won't you?"

Yugi nodded his head and sighed, "Yes I'll watch it."

Yami waved his arm and Yugi watched what unfolded…

Soon the shadow window closed and Yami turned to look at Yugi; Yugi was wiping the tears from his eyes

"Yugi." he started to say softly

"Please Yami, don't say anything." Yugi stood up and walked to the door "I'm going for a quick walk." He stopped and turned to look at his dark "You're right, I wouldn't have believed you." He turned and left the room.

"Don't be too long Yugi it'll be teatime soon!" Solomon called out to him

"Okay grandpa!" Yugi called back

Solomon stood up "I'll give Bakura a ring and let him know Yugi knows about Ishizu."

"Thanks." Yami said quietly as he took Yugi's place on the bed and hugged the Kuriboh wondering just how badly he'd hurt his relationship with Yugi.

* * *

Yugi found himself outside the Domino museum, he looked up at the imposing building before deciding to go and pay a visit to the 'Tablet of the pharaoh'.  
He sat on the bench looking at the stone whilst his thoughts went back to what Yami had shown him. He saw that both he and Bakura had been angry that they hadn't been allowed to tell him; he also saw the sadness in Yami's eyes that he'd had to let Yugi go through the pain of the break-up.

"I've been expecting you Yugi." A female voice spoke quietly Yugi knew who it was without looking,

"Why Ishizu? Why couldn't they tell me?"

She sat next to him "Has the pharaoh told you everything?"

Yugi nodded "He used a 'shadow window' to show me." He turned to look at the Egyptian woman "But that doesn't answer my question Ishizu."

Ishizu sighed, "I do not know why Yugi, all I could do was pass on what the gods had ordained."

The two sat silently until Ishizu spoke again "You should forgive him Yugi."

"Why?"

"You must remember that the pharaoh is from 5000 years ago, a time when the gods were honoured by everyone and not just a few, a time when pharaohs as well as ordinary men did as commanded without question."

Yugi let out a small laugh "I suppose it's ingrained into his psyche."

Ishizu chuckled "You could say that."

Yugi stood up and was about to leave when he turned to her "Is Yami really staying until I die of old age?"

"Yes."

"Then what happens to him will he…?" Yugi couldn't finish his question

"No Yugi he will not be trapped he will die with you."

"Will we be happy?"

Standing Ishizu smiled "Very." She turned and walked away.

Yugi smiled he had an apology he needed to make to a certain spirit.

Walking into the game shop living area Yugi went up to Yami who'd been watching him carefully

"Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"We need to talk."

_

* * *

_

A.N

_Filler chapter really, mainly to clear up the loose ends before the next part of the story, I hope you didn't find this chapter too boring, but I needed Yugi knowing everything, forgiving some but not others…_


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

/Yami to Yugi /

//Yugi to Yami //

Chapter 25

Yugi walked into his bedroom to find Yami sitting at his desk waiting for him, "Oh Yami, you're already here."

"Yes, I sensed you'd finished eating and came out to wait for you, I believe you wanted to talk to me."

'_Damn!' _Yugi thought to himself_ 'I needed time to prepare'_

"For what aibou?"

Yugi looked up at him "Huh?"

Yami shook his head fondly "What do you need time to prepare for Yugi?"

"You heard that!" Yugi asked

"Well you're not exactly keeping your thoughts hidden at the moment."

Yugi flushed "Oh."

Yami decided to stay quiet until Yugi said something, he watched as Yugi walked to the bed sat down and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Yami asked quizzically "Sorry for what?"

Yugi looked up at him "When I went out I ended up at the museum and for some reason I suddenly wanted to see the tablet of the pharaoh." He picked up the Kuriboh and lightly picked at his fur "While I was there I spoke to Ishizu and she told me about when you were pharaoh."

Now Yami was confused "Aibou, why would talking to her about my time as pharaoh make you apologise to me?"

Yugi gave a out a small chuckle "She reminded me that as pharaoh you obeyed your gods without question." He looked up and Yami could see the sadness in his eyes "And she said you would still do that today, I had forgotten and I'd yelled at you and I…" Yugi couldn't say anymore. Yami stood up and moved to sit beside Yugi, he put his arm round the little one's shoulder "Don't worry about it Yugi, I would have been more surprised if you hadn't reacted the way you did."

"But you were right Yami!" Yugi almost shouted "I wouldn't have believed you if you told me, I would have most probably ended up hating you."

Yami pulled Yugi closer into his side "Forget it Yugi, it's okay."

"No it's not Yami, it's not okay at all."

Hearing Yugi's tears Yami knew that more was coming and he was right…Yugi stood up face Yami "Why Yami? Why did he do it?"

"Come on aibou." He whispered as he lay on the bed, and pulled Yugi to lie next to him, Yugi snuggled into his side and Yami held him until he'd cried out what was left of his pain. This was what Yami had been waiting for, Yugi had only cried once over this whole affair and that was the night he'd first found out about Atemu and Seto. He wrapped his arms tightly round his aibou, Yugi needed to do this and he was glad he wasn't going to bottle it up, as Yami had been afraid he was going to do.

* * *

They had been laying there about an hour when a gentle tap sounded on the door "Come in." Yami said quietly, Solomon opened it

"Is everything alright Yami?"

"Yes Yugi's just having a cry and a doze, he'll be okay soon, what did you need?"

"Oh! Seto's lawyer is on the phone he wants to talk to Yugi."

"Tomorrow." Yami said

"He was most insistent." Solomon replied

"Tomorrow grandpa, Yugi's not up to it now."

Knowing the tone Yami had just used meant, 'no arguing' Solomon shrugged his shoulders "I'll go tell him."

"You do that." Yami growled then turned back to his soothing of Yugi.

Solomon closed the bedroom door and shook his head, he knew the growl wasn't aimed at him and he found he was already feeling sorry for any lawyer that tried to involve Yugi in the pending court case.

The sunlight steaming through the window woke Yugi and when he tried to get up he found he was pinned down, he turned his head and found Yami was still next to him. _'He stayed all night?' _Yugi thought _'I wonder why?'_

Yugi jumped when he heard Yami reply "Because you needed me too."

He felt Yami loosen his hold on him and sat up, "I heard what you said to grandpa last night."

"Oh?"

"Yes, why wouldn't you let me talk to him?"

"Aibou you were distressed enough last night you needed no more."

Yami was surprised when Yugi turned to look at him then lay back down with his head on his chest. "Thank you."

Yami chuckled "It was nothing." They lay like for a while until Yami suddenly said "Come on, you had better get up it's getting late." Yugi sat up and before he could say anything Yami vanished.

"What's wrong him?" Yugi whispered to himself.

* * *

In his soul room Yami paced, he didn't mean to leave so abruptly but he couldn't stay like that with Yugi any longer, Yugi had started to absentmindedly draw meaningless patterns on his chest, and the light touches were stirring feelings in him meant he would have ended up kissing Yugi or worse, which under the circumstances, he didn't think was such a good idea, considering the state Yugi had been in last night.

Yami listened as Yugi went down to his grandpa "Morning grandpa."

"Oh morning Yugi, sleep well?"

"Yes thanks, but then again I had help."

Solomon chuckled "Yes I saw, oh! By the way Seto's lawyer called last night."

"Yeah I heard you telling Yami."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well the mood Yami was in when he said 'tomorrow' I though it would be safer to keep quiet."

Solomon could see the mischievous look in Yugi's eyes and shook his head "Come on breakfast is cooked, does Yami want some this morning?"

"Hang on I'll ask him."

//Yami will you be eating breakfast with us this morning? //

/No thank you aibou I'm not hungry /

//Please // Yugi pleaded using his wide eyes to full effect and Yami groaned

/Alright /

Yugi grinned at his grandpa "He'll be right out grandpa."

Solomon chuckled "An extra one for breakfast it is then."

Yami appeared in the kitchen "Good morning Yami."

"Morning grandpa." Yami looked across at the grinning Yugi "One of these days that's not going to work on me aibou."

"Then I'll just have to find something else that will." Yugi replied cheekily causing Yami to laugh.

As they were eating the phone rang and Yugi being the closest got up to answer it "Mutou residence."

_#Is that Yugi Mutou speaking? #_

"Yes this is Yugi Mutou."

_#This is Mr Nakano, Mr Kaiba's lawyer. #_

"I'm sorry Mr Nakano but I will not be coming to see you any time soon. I want nothing to do with this. Goodbye."

_#I am sorry Mr Mutou but I am not giving you a choice. Please be in Mr Kaiba's office at Noon sharp today. #_

Yugi heard Mr Nakano put the phone down; he walked into the other room a bewildered look on his face.

"Yugi?" Solomon asked

"That was Kaiba's lawyer, I said I wasn't going and he said I didn't have a choice…"

Yami growled, "We will all go Yugi."

Solomon immediately agreed with the pharaoh "Yes we'll all go and find out what this nonsense is about."

The phone rang again this time it was Solomon that answered it

_#Ah Solomon Mutou? #_

"Yes this is he and you are?"

_#My name is Mr Takamoto and I represent Aknamkanon Sennen. #_

"That has to do with me why?" Solomon asked his usually warm voice turning cold

_#We would appreciate it you could come along with Yugi to the Domino hotel to meet with Mr Sennen and myself concerning the upcoming court case. # _

"I am sorry Mr Takamoto but we want no part of the proceedings."

_#You really have no option but to come, it would be best if you did. #_

"Are you threatening me Mr Takamoto?"

_#No of course not but we will expect you at noon today. #_

Before the lawyer could put the phone down Solomon said "No, we have been summoned by Mr Kaiba's lawyer for noon today."

_#Fine the Mr Mutou we will expect you at three pm, goodbye. #_

"Stupid lawyers in their fancy suits!" Solomon growled as he slammed the phone down.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Yugi asked clearly worried

"We have to go and see the Sennen's and their lawyer at 3 o'clock this afternoon."

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 26

Solomon sat in Seto Kaiba's spacious office; Yugi flanked him on one side and Yami on the other. Opposite them sat Seto Kaiba and his lawyer Mr. Hiroshi Nakano.

"Mr Nakano I don't know what it is you think my grandson can do for your client."

"We want to determine whether this whole thing was a Set up by Mr. Mutou and Mr Atemu Sennen to gain control of Mr Kaiba's company."

Solomon was outraged, Yami was seething and Yugi was absolutely livid.

"Just what?" Yugi asked in a low growl "Are you implying Mr Nakano?"

"Well you must admit Yugi it does look a little suspicious, I mean you go to Egypt and just happen to meet and become engaged to Atemu Sennen." The lawyer paused and looked at Yugi "Then he comes back with you and within two months Aknamkanon is suing my client for his companies assets."

"Firstly I did not give you permission to address me by my Christian name so kindly refrain from doing so, and I did not 'just happen to meet' Atemu Sennen, we went to Egypt will the intention of staying with them."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Solomon interrupted Aknamkanon had been my friend for years." The lawyer gave a sly smirk "Tell me Yugi how much money will you get out of this?"

Outraged Solomon stood up "This interview is terminated! I have never been so insulted in my entire life to think that you think my grandson is capable of such a thing!" he looked at Seto "As for you after everything Yugi has done for you, you should be ashamed of yourself!" with that Solomon strode towards Kaiba's office door followed by a visibly upset Yugi.

Yami stood up slowly and placed both his hands on Seto's desk and leaned in towards Seto, "Cause Yugi anymore pain and as Ra is my witness…" he left it at that as he stood straight again "Goodbye Kaiba."

The lawyer called out to Solomon and Yugi "We'll see you in court!"

Solomon turned "No. You won't, we want nothing to do with your squabble with the Sennen's."

Mr. Nakano smiled "It's as I said on the phone Mr. Mutou you don't have a choice."

* * *

Seto sighed as the three of them left "Well that could have gone better."

Mr. Nakano sat down "It went as I hoped it would."

Seto looked at his lawyer in surprise "But you didn't find anything out."

"I did."

"What was it you found?"

"That Yugi Mutou has nothing to do with this."

"How did you figure that?"  
"From the pain in Yugi's eyes whenever Atemu Sennen's name was mentioned, he's still hurting."

"So we won't be using him as a witness then." He was surprised when his lawyer chuckled "On the contrary we'll have him as a star witness."

"Why? You just said he had nothing to do with it."

"We'll use his pain to gain the sympathy of the jury."

Seto turned to face his lawyer "You can't do that to Yugi it's not fair, I'm the one that screwed up not him!"

Hiroshi Nakano's look hardened "It's either that or you lose your company."

Seto stayed silent for a moment then sighed, "Alright, I only hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Solomon sat opposite the two boys he could see the two very different emotions the confrontation with Kaiba had caused. In Yami he saw pure rage and in Yugi he saw pain "What do you think will happen now grandpa?" Yugi asked the old man quietly

Solomon shook his head "I don't know Yugi, it depends on what the Sennen's lawyer has to say I suppose."

"I don't know if I can go grandpa."

"Why not?"

"What if Atemu's there?"

Yami took Yugi's hand "I'll be with you all the way Yugi."

Yugi turned to Yami and squeezed his hand "I know, but…I don't want to see him again." they sat in silence then Yami spoke again,

"You know aibou we could always do what we used too before I could manifest my own body."

Yugi looked at him "What?"

"I could take over your body like I used to and you could answer through me." He looked at Yugi "You wouldn't have to deal with Atemu then."

Yugi sighed, "I don't know Yami."

"You know Yugi." Solomon said thoughtfully "It might be for the best."

"You really think so grandpa?"

"Yes because I wouldn't put it past Atemu to try something." The venom with which Solomon spoke surprised both Yami and Yugi.

Finally deciding that they would merge when they left the restaurant, they found a secluded spot so as not to alarm people by Yami's sudden disappearance.

* * *

Solomon and Yami who now had Yugi nestled safely in his soul room walked into the Domino hotel where they spotted Atemu waiting for them he smiled when he saw Solomon but it dropped when he saw that he only had Yami with him.

'_Where's Yugi?" _he thought to himself '_Why didn't he come with them?' _in truth Atemu was hoping to see Yugi again so he could try and get him to change his mind and start dating him again, Atemu desperately missed him and he had a feeling that once this whole mess was sorted out he'd never see Yugi again.

"Where's Yugi?" Atemu asked Solomon

Solomon looked at him "Are you going to take us to see your father's lawyer or not?" Atemu couldn't miss the anger or resentment in the old man's voice. He led to two to the hotel's conference room, stopping at the door Atemu turned to Solomon

"I didn't want for any of this to happen."

"You should of thought of that before, shall we?"

Atemu sighed as he opened the door.

Aknamkanon stood up as Solomon and Yami entered the room "Solomon it was good of you to come."

"If you remember Aknamkanon I wasn't given much of a choice now was I?"

"Why is Yugi not with you?"

"He didn't want to see Atemu."

"Ah I see." the Egyptian then looked at Yami "Before we go on I believe I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Yami asked testily

"For my mistaken assumption that it was you keeping Yugi and my son apart, it seems I was not told all that had happened."

Yami nodded but said nothing Aknamkanon took that as his apology had been accepted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mutou I am Akio Takamoto, the lawyer held out his hand,

Solomon looked at the outstretched hand and pointedly ignored it. "I am not here for pleasantries Mr. Takamoto, I was summoned now, what is it you think I can do for you?"

The lawyer sat down next to Aknamkanon and motioned for Solomon and Yami to sit in the chairs opposite them "Not you Mr. Mutou I was rather hoping to talk to Yugi."

"Talk to him or badger him?" Yami asked him with a hint of sarcasm which the lawyer pointedly ignored

"What information could you possibly get from Yugi? He doesn't know anything about the theft of your work Aknamkanon, why bring him into this?"

"Mr. Mutou all I want to do is to establish exactly what happened between Yugi and Atemu."

"What do you mean?"

"Why he suddenly ended their relationship with no apparent explanation? Was he in collaboration with Seto Kaiba the whole time?"

Angry Solomon looked at both men eyes narrowed "Why the hell does everyone suddenly think Yugi had anything to do with this?" he pointed to the young man sat next to Aknamkanon, Atemu kept his head slightly bowed but Solomon had noticed one thing, since they had sat down Atemu could not keep his eyes off Yami. "Ask Atemu your questions after all he is the one that slept with another man while being engaged to my grandson, **and** he is the one who allowed Seto Kaiba the opportunity to hack into your files." Solomon stood up "Leave my grandson out of this!"

"Sit down Mr. Mutou I have not finished."

"Well I have, and I assure you, continue with this line of thought and you sir will be in court for slander!"

The lawyer narrowed his eyes "Is that a threat Mr. Mutou?" the lawyer growled trying to sound intimidating, Solomon not one to be intimidated so easily looked back at him, his loathing for the man not hidden

"No Mr. Takamoto that, is a promise."

* * *

_Part of the next chapter will be about what Yami and Yugi are saying to each other while Solomon deals with the lawyer, _

_Akio = Bright boy_

_Hiroshi = Generous_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the film 'Lord of the Rings'.

* * *

Chapter 27

//what is it with these damn lawyers? They both want to pin the blame on you when you had nothing to do with it! You're the injured party here for Ra's sake! If it weren't for Atemu being the two-timing bastard he is they wouldn't be in this mess! //

/Yami please, calm down / Yugi pleaded

//how the hell can I calm down Yugi? Are you even listening to this garbage? //

/of course I am but what can I do about it, as long as we know the truth I'm happy/

Yami sighed //but these people are going to drag your name into the mud aibou and I don't like it//

Yugi laughed /you could always play a shadow game with them/

//that's an excellent idea Yugi//

Yami mentally chuckled as he felt Yugi start to panic /I didn't mean it Yami! /

//I know you didn't aibou I'm only teasing you, besides I promised you I wouldn't do that again//

Yami felt Yugi mentally shudder //what's wrong Yugi? //

/that guy's really creepy Yami/

//which one? They're both creepy // Yami silently snickered

/that lawyer, he looks like Grima Wormtongue from 'Lord of the Rings'/

Yami had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself laughing out loud //that's not very nice aibou // he could hear Yugi giggle

//someone's happy// Yami remarked

/with you, yeah/ Yugi replied softly

* * *

They sat in silence until Yugi whispered /um Yami? /

//what is it aibou? //

/why is Atemu looking at you like that? /

//like what? // Yami looked across at Atemu and saw him slowly look him up and down

//I'LL KILL HIM! // Yami roared, he knew he shouldn't but Yugi couldn't help it he laughed //it's not funny Yugi! //

/I know Yami and I'm sorry/ Yami felt Yugi drape his arms round his neck /but it makes it easier for me to tell him to piss off and leave me alone/

//Yugi! //

/what? /

//such language! // Yami mentally laughed as Yugi blew a raspberry at him

/you know Yami, you could always sex it up for him/

//I will do no such thing Yugi! What's gotten into you? //

Yami felt Yugi's arms loosen and on the pretence of folding his arms he held Yugi's hands in place

/I'm sorry Yami I just want a little payback that's all/

Yami sighed //I know you do aibou and you will, I promise, just not today//

/grandpa's just stood up/ Yugi whispered as he faded back into Yami.

* * *

Yami stood up and noticed Atemu watched his every move, feeling Yugi's discomfort Yami started to walk towards the door Atemu followed him "Yami?"

Yami turned to face him "What the hell do you want?"

"I was wondering would you meet me for a drink later?"

"What!"

"I mean so I can talk to you about Yugi."

"Is that before or after you try to talk me into your bed?"

Atemu didn't answer him but for Yami that was enough, "Listen to me asshole, not happy with just cheating on Yugi, now you want to drag his name through the mud, on top of that you try it on with me." He grabbed Atemu and pushed him into the wall and hissed, "Stay away from me and Yugi and you'll live, get too close and I can't promise the same." He let Atemu go as Solomon left the conference room.

The old man looked at the two young men "What's going on here Yami?"

"Atemu has just asked me to meet him for a drink."

"He what!" Solomon yelled as Yami opened the conference door and looked at Aknamkanon and his lawyer.

"A warning Mr. Sennen if Atemu asks me to go for a drink with him again I will not be held accountable for my actions!" he turned on his heel and left the room.

The two men looked at each other "Atemu!" Aknamkanon yelled.

* * *

A contrite Atemu walked into the room "What the hell were you thinking?" Akio Takamoto demanded, "Are you trying to ruin your father's case on purpose?"

Atemu looked at the floor "He reminds me of my Yugi."

"He's not your Yugi anymore so stop this nonsense at once!" Aknamkanon snapped

Atemu glared at his father "It is not nonsense father, I still love Yugi with everything I have!"

"It's a shame you didn't think about that before you starting sleeping with Seto Kaiba!"

"Do you think that I don't regret my actions, if I could go back and put it right I would, then I'd still be happy with Yugi and Seto Kaiba could go straight to hell!"

"That maybe so, but to try it on with the pharaoh! Sometimes Atemu I seriously question your judgment."

"Calm down both of you this is not going to help matters." Mr. Takamoto sighed "The damage is done." He looked at Atemu "I suggest you stay away from the Mutou's until after the hearing."

Atemu walked towards the door, before he opened it he looked back at his father "No matter what Yugi will be mine again." He left the room slamming the door behind him.

Akio looked at Aknamkanon "Yugi Mutou has become an obsession for Atemu, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Aknamkanon sighed "What? More stupid than he's already been."

* * *

Atemu left the hotel and walked towards the town centre, before he realised it he was on the same street that the game shop was on, knowing he wouldn't be welcome he turned and headed for the park. He needed to get away from his father and his lawyer, he was angry that they intended to try to blacken his Yugi's name and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Yugi wasn't involved they knew that, they knew that he was the one at fault, he sat on a bench and looked across the large boating lake, wishing he could turn back time. He missed Yugi and seriously regretted everything he'd done that had ruined their relationship.

Sighing he closed his eyes, what on earth was he thinking asking Yami to meet him for a drink sure the guy was attractive not to mention sexy but he hadn't meant it like that he really had wanted to talk to him about Yugi _'so why didn't you answer his question about getting him into bed genius?'_ a nasty little voice in his head asked him cynically. Yes why hadn't he? Most probably because the question had caught him by surprise and he'd remembered that while Solomon had been talking to this father he had fleetingly wondered what the pharaoh was like in bed, but it had only been fleeting.

* * *

"How's Yugi?" Solomon asked a quiet Yami as he came down from Yugi's bedroom. As soon as they had gotten home they had separated and headed for Yugi's bedroom while Solomon made some tea.

"He's fine, he's just having a nap, I think those two meetings have upset him more that he's letting on."

Solomon nodded his head then chuckled "I noticed you turned down Atemu's offer on a drink rather harshly." He outright laughed when he noticed Yami shudder

"The guys a jerk." Yami mumbled.

Solomon placed a mug of tea in front of Yami "Why do you think he asked?"

"He said he wanted to talk about Yugi."

Solomon was silent for a moment then he asked, "Talking of which, how are things progressing between you two?"

"I think we came to a silent agreement that we would wait until this was all over first so as not to give the lawyers, especially the Sennen's any ammunition against Yugi."

"But the affection is there Yami I've seen it."

Yami smiled but his look saddened for a moment "Except for that earlier little blip there's always been affection between us." He looked across at Solomon "But I'll be really happy if and when we can turn it into something more."

* * *

A.N

The next chapter will be 'a filler' to set the scene for the courtroom.

Grima Wormtongue appeared in 'The Two Towers' and 'Return of the King'


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 28

It was early evening before Yugi woke up and headed downstairs, he walked into the living area to find Bakura and Ryou there laughing at something grandpa had said, what ever it was the pharaoh didn't look happy. Yugi sighed "Hey guys."

"Hey Yugi." said a still chuckling Ryou, "Grandpa was just telling us about Atemu asking Yami out."

"Humph." Yami growled as he crossed his arms causing the snickering to start again.

Yugi waited until the snickers had died down before speaking "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We just came by to see how you got on today."

"Oh."

"Yeah sorry Yugi, grandpa told us how both sets of lawyers seem to want to make this about you." Ryou said

"Thanks Ryou, I don't know what I'm going to do?"

"What do you mean squirt?" Bakura asked

"I just know if one of them hints that my relationship with Atemu was a fraud I think I'm going to explode."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in short I've got one side saying I was in collaboration with Seto to steal information, and I've got the other side saying it was a plot by myself and Atemu to steal Seto's company, Seto's lawyer even had the nerve to ask how much money I'd get out of this."

There was a sudden ringing of the doorbell; everyone looked at each other "Are you expecting anyone?" Ryou asked

Solomon shook his head "Not that I'm aware of."

Bakura stood up "Alright I'll go answer it."

There was a moment's silence before Bakura called up "Yugi it's an envelope for you, you have to come down and sign for it!"

"Coming!" Yugi called down before his footsteps could be heard descending the stairs.

"Yugi Mutou?" the courier asked

"Yes I'm Yugi Mutou, what can I do for you?"

"I have to lots of documents for you too sign for."

"Two lots?" Yugi asked

"Yes sir."

"Before I sign for them do you know who they're from?"

The courier looked at the envelopes "Yes sir, they are both from the Domino magistrates court."

Yugi sighed, "They didn't waste much time." He looked at the courier "Alright where do I sign?"

After signing his name Yugi carried the envelopes upstairs and handed one to his grandpa "Here I'll let you open that one." Solomon took it from him and opened it and read it through, Yugi did the same with his. Yugi sighed, "It's a subpoena I have to appear in court as a witness for the plaintiff." (Aknamkanon Sennen)

Solomon looked at Yugi "This one is a subpoena for you to be a witness for the defendant." (Seto Kaiba)

"Can he do both?" Ryou asked

"No he can't." Solomon said then he looked at Yugi "We have to go and see the clerk of the court tomorrow and explain the situation to him."

"Oh joy." Yugi mumbled.

It was about 10pm when Bakura and Ryou left both wishing Yugi luck for the following day. Solomon went to bed soon after leaving Yami and Yugi to talk. Yugi sighed as he leant against Yami "I am not looking forward to this Yami."

Yami chuckled "Don't worry aibou I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Yami, are you going to sit with grandpa at the hearing?"

"Yes, it will be less of a distraction for you if I'm not in your mind but I'll be there should need me."

Yami wrapped his arm round Yugi's shoulders as he snuggled deeper into Yami's side "Thanks 'Ami." Yugi whispered sleepily. It wasn't long before Yami noticed Yugi's breathing had evened out, he had fallen asleep, Yami chuckled lightly before picking Yugi up and carrying him to bed.

* * *

The following morning saw Yugi, Yami and Solomon head towards the Domino Magistrates Court. Yugi looked up at the ominous building and took a deep breath before he followed his grandfather up the steps.

They were met in the reception area by a security guard, "Can I help you?"

"Yes please." Solomon said, "We'd like to see the Clerk of the Court but I'm afraid we don't have an appointment."

"I see is it an urgent matter or are you just here to try and get out of something?" noticing the angry look cross the old man's face he quickly added "I know it's a silly question but I have to ask, if it's urgent I can let you see him if not then…" he left it at that and Solomon relaxed again

"It is rather urgent, you see my grandson has been called as a witness in a hearing."

"Well he has to do his duty sir." The guard said stiffly

"Yes I know but he's been called as a witness by both parties."

"Oh I see you do have a problem, follow me." The guard led them down the hall "You're in luck the Clerk is free at the moment."

He knocked on the door. "Come in!" a voice called

The guard opened the door and had Solomon, Yugi and Yami follow him in.

"What is it Mr. Ito?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but these people have a bit of a problem."

He sighed "Alright I'll deal with it you may go."

"Yes sir." The guard left closing the door behind him.

The clerk leaned back into his chair "Now then how may I help you?"

Yugi placed the two envelopes on the man's desk "My name is Yugi Mutou and I received these subpoena's to appear as a witness."

"And the problem is?" the clerk asked stiffly thinking Yugi wanted to worm his way out of doing it.

"The problem is that I think someone has made a mistake, both sides want me as a witness against the other."

The clerk sat up "Impossible! I don't make mistakes, you must have read one of them wrong!"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and pushed the envelopes towards him "Take a look."

* * *

The clerk took the paperwork from both envelopes and studied them side by side, his eyes widened then he looked up at Yugi "I apologise young man it seems I do make mistakes, this is a problem."

"So what do I do about it?"

"Well there are two things you can do, firstly you can chose which party you wish to side with and inform the other side you are already a witness."

"What if I don't want to side with anyone?"

"Which case are we talking about again?"

"Sennen versus Kaiba."

"Oh I see. That is quite a high profile case."

"I suppose so sir,"

"Well the second thing you can do is declare yourself as an adverse witness."

"What does that mean exactly?" Solomon asked

"He would still have to be a witness but for neither side, an independent if you will, and either side will be able to call him but he can say virtually what he likes, within reason of course." He waited until Yugi and had a quick word with Solomon and Yami.

"I want to declare myself as an adverse witness."

"Alright Mr. Mutou I'll see that both Mr. Sennen and Mr. Kaiba's lawyers are notified."

"Thank you." Yugi stood up and was about to leave when the clerk added

"If they start to badger you before the hearing date in two days don't hesitate to let me know."

Yugi turned to him "That's okay I'll manage but thank you anyway."

* * *

_This chapter was to give you some idea as to why both lawyers are going to be hostile when questioning Yugi._


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 29

The two days between their visit to the 'clerk of the court' and the hearing itself seemed to fly by, and during those two days much to the annoyance of Yami, Yugi and Solomon both sets of lawyers tried to contact Yugi in hopes of changing his mind about becoming an adverse witness and testifying for them instead, luckily though they had been dealt with by an angry Yami and an equally angry Solomon, one had even gone as far as to threaten Solomon, so by the time the hearing came round Yugi was angry and wanted payback, now he didn't really care about what had happened to him earlier but, no-body threatened his grandpa, no-body…

Yugi had gone to bed early, as he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, while Yami and Solomon sat talking, "I'm a little worried Yami."

"Why, what's wrong grandpa?"

Solomon sighed, "Have you noticed the change in Yugi?"

Yami nodded "Yes, I wondered if you had."

"No offence but he's becoming more like you everyday, minus the magic."

Yami looked at him "Thanks, I think."

Solomon chuckled "What I mean is, he's lost that air of innocence he had, he's become more confident, more aggressive."

Yami grinned, "Yes I know, but perhaps that might be a good thing."

"How?" Solomon asked him

"Imagine the 'old' Yugi in the witness box being harassed by two overpriced lawyers."

Solomon looked at Yami and laughed, "Perhaps you are right." Solomon sighed before adding "As long as the change doesn't go too far."

Strangely enough Yami was thinking the exact same thing, he for one didn't want Yugi to lose the persona he'd fallen in love with.

* * *

The day of the hearing finally arrived and it had been set to start at 10am, Bakura and Ryou turned up at 9, they were going to act as moral support and to be there for Solomon so he wouldn't be alone should Yami need to merge with Yugi. When everyone made sure they had everything they needed they made their way to the courthouse.  
Yugi took a deep breath as he entered the building; they made their way to court No 1 and waited outside. Yugi had previously been informed that the rest of them would have to take their seats in the courtroom before the trial began and Yugi had to wait outside to be called.

Yugi looked round "Where's Yami?"

The others, surprised at Yami's sudden disappearance also looked round "He was here a minute ago." Solomon answered him.

Bakura, having an idea of where Yami was put his hand on Yugi's shoulder "Don't worry squirt I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Solomon agreed "Perhaps he just went to the bathroom."

"I guess." Yugi mumbled looking down "I hope he gets back before you have to go inside."

* * *

Yami pushed the bathroom door open, he knew Atemu was inside he'd followed him, he wanted answers and he wanted them now! He closed the door then locked it, he leaned against it with his arms folded waiting for Atemu to notice him, it didn't take long…

He stiffened "Where's Yugi?" he asked quietly

"Not in here if that's what you think." Yami spoke his voice having a hard edge to it.

"Then what do you want?"

"Answers." Was Yami's one word answer.

"What's your question?" Atemu asked as he leaned against the sink

"Why? Why the hell did you cheat on Yugi?"

Atemu hung his head "I don't…"

Yami cut him off "Don't you **dare** give me that I don't know crap! I won't buy it!" he snapped

Atemu looked at him "I **was** going to say I don't know how to explain it!" Atemu snapped back

"Try."

"Why the hell should I explain myself to you?"

Yami took a step closer "I am the one who has had to deal with the consequences of your actions!" he growled

Atemu sneered, "Oh I bet you enjoyed that, what did you do? hold him in your arms? Take him to your bed?" Atemu knew instantly that he'd said the wrong thing as soon as he saw the shadows gather round Yami. The next thing he knew he was being forcefully pushed against a cubicle door.

"Listen asshole Yugi is nothing like you! He would **never** cheat on anyone!" Yami paused "You're pathetic you know that?" Yami let Atemu go and walked towards the door, he heard Atemu sigh and stopped, waiting for him to say something

"I needed someone." He said quietly

Yami spun on his heel "What the hell do you mean you needed someone?" Yami asked angrily "You had Yugi!"

"I know I had Yugi, I loved him, I still do but I had needs."

Yami gave a derisory snort "You selfish bastard, what about Yugi? Did you even once consider what effect your actions would have on him?"

Atemu shook his head "I never meant for him to find out, once we were married I would have ended everything with Kaiba."

"Then why, when you first tried to get Yugi back did you tell Kaiba that things would continue between the two of you?"

Atemu looked up in shock "Yugi knows I said that?"

Yami smirked "Thanks to Kaiba he does." Yami's look darkened "Step one foot anywhere near my aibou again and I swear you **will** be shadow fodder." Yami hissed before stalking out the door.

Atemu stood there, his hands balled into fists "No." he whispered to himself "Yugi will be mine and when he is I'll take that dammed puzzle of yours apart!"

* * *

Yami had calmed down by the time he made it back to the others "Where were you Yami?" Yugi asked him quietly

Yami smiled "Bathroom."

"Oh, okay you have to go into the courtroom soon and find seats"

"Alright aibou, just remember…" Yami gently tapped on Yugi's forehead with a finger, "If you need me, I'm just a whisper away."

Yugi grinned, "I'll remember."

It was 9.50 and Solomon gave Yugi a hug for good luck, he'd also received a hug albeit a slightly longer one from Yami. Ryou, who had seen the Sennen's lawyer watching also hugged Yugi as did Bakura when Ryou explained to him via the mind link, now it looked like three friends giving their smaller friend a simple 'good luck' hug.

Mr. Takamoto seeing nothing that could be used against Yugi walked away. When he had gone Ryou explained to a somewhat bewildered Yugi why he'd received two extra hugs, Yugi sighed, "Thanks Ryou I think I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it." Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand "Let's go find those seats." Solomon, Yugi and Yami watched in amusement as Ryou dragged Bakura away.

* * *

"Are you okay Yugi?" Solomon asked

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what I was doing here, I mean I don't know anything about this mess."

Solomon's face grew darker "I know you don't, but I think that somehow you are going to get the blame for this."

"But what did I do?" Yugi asked surprised

Solomon shook his head "I don't know but be careful Yugi."

"I will grandpa."

Yami took a look up and down the corridor and seeing no one else around gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips "For luck." He whispered to the slightly blushing Yugi.

As the four friends and family walked into the courtroom Solomon groaned, "What's wrong Mr. Mutou?" Ryou asked him with some concern

Solomon turned to him "Yugi isn't going to like this."

"Like what?"

Solomon pointed to the side "They're going to televise the hearing."

"But that means…"

"Yes by the end of this the whole of Japan is going to know what's happened."

"I could destroy the cameras if you like Mr. Mutou." Bakura said with a grin

"No, they'd only postpone the hearing until they were fixed, let's just get this over with." Solomon sighed again "Besides if Yugi plays it right he can come out of this okay." He turned to Yami "Can you warn Yugi through the mind link that it's being televised?"

"Sure grandpa."

Yami sat down // Yugi? //

/Yes Yami. /

//Grandpa wanted me to warn you that they're televising the hearing. //

/They're what! /

//Sorry aibou there's nothing we can do. //

/Why wasn't I told? /

//I don't know but grandpa says if you play it right you can come out of this okay. //

Yugi sighed /Okay I'll try Yami. /

* * *

_The next chapter sees 'The opening arguments' and Atemu takes the stand_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 30

Akio Takamoto stood up to address the jury "We are here today to right a wrong done to my client by the defendant Seto Kaiba." He paused for effect, "During a brief affair Seto Kaiba hacked into Atemu Sennen's computer terminal and stole some technical data allowing him to build and market the new 'V Pod' as his own work. We will prove however that this is not the case. By the end of this hearing you will know Seto Kaiba for the liar and cheat that he is." Feeling rather smug that he'd got most of his argument across in that short statement Akio Takamoto sat down. He knew about Kaiba's reputation and that he was not well liked, not only that but he was sure he could twist it so that the innocent Yugi Mutou could be blamed as Seto Kaiba's partner in this whole sordid affair. He inwardly smirked this would be the easiest paycheck he'd earned in a long time.

But he'd made a grave miscalculation; nearly every one of the jury members either knew or had heard of Yugi Mutou and liked him…

Hiroshi Nakano stood up "My learned colleague would have a valid argument if that had been the case but I intend to prove that my client did not hack into the computer of Atemu Sennen it was left without a protective password therefore anybody other that my client could have gained access to the information, we will also prove that the pods were Seto Kaiba's own design." He looked down at his notes. "I will leave it to the evidence produced in this hearing to speak on behalf of my client." He knew that they had a thin case, but hopefully he could twist it so that it appeared that Yugi Mutou was Atemu Sennen's partner in trying to wrest Seto Kaiba's company away from him. But he'd made the same grave miscalculation as Akio Takamoto.

Mr. Nakano sat down and Mr. Takamoto stood up again, "I call Atemu Sennen to the stand."

* * *

Yugi stood in the hallway wondering whom the other witness was, when a voice made him stiffen "Yugi." It called softly.

Yugi ignored him, as much as he wanted too he couldn't scream, shout, punch or do anything to Atemu in case it stood against him in the courtroom, he tensed as he sensed Atemu getting closer when he suddenly saw his salvation…"Mr Ito!" he called,

the young guard turned and smiled when he saw Yugi, he walked up to him "Mr. Mutou right?"

Yugi laughed "Yes I'm glad you remembered."

"How are you?"

Yugi smiled "I'm fine and please call me Yugi."

The guard smiled back "Thank you Yugi and please call me Yukio."

Atemu scowled, how dare this person grab the attention of his beloved Yugi! He was about to go over and break up the conversation when he was called to take the stand, taking one last lingering look at Yugi Atemu went inside. He would deal with that security guard later, he promised himself.

* * *

Atemu walked to the witness box and glanced at Seto, then at an angry looking Yami.

"State your name for the records."

"Atemu Sennen."

The court official spoke "Raise your right hand." Atemu did as he was asked, "Do you swear that the evidence you shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Atemu said confidently.

Mr. Takamoto cleared his throat "Mr. Sennen can you please explain under what circumstance was Seto Kaiba able to get his hands on your personal computer?"

Atemu sighed "Seto and I were having an affair and the only thing I can think of is that he took the information one night while I was asleep."

"Objection! It has not yet been proved my client took the information!" Mr. Nakano said

"Objection sustained." The judge turned to Atemu "Just answer the questions Mr. Sennen without the hearsay."

Atemu nodded "Yes sir."

"If that were the case surely you would have felt your lover getting out of bed or may have even seen the flicker of your computer screen?"

"Objection!"

"I'll allow the question."

"Thank you your honour." Mr. Takamoto said as he watched an angry Hiroshi Nakano sit back down

Atemu looked down embarrassed and upset, he could see Solomon's disapproving eyes watching him and as strange as it was, that hurt more than his own father's disapproval.

"Well Mr. Sennen?"

"Not if Seto was in one of his moods." Atemu mumbled

"And what mood might that be Mr. Sennen?"

"We would-ah-make love 5 or 6 times."

"I see." Said Mr. Takamoto

"What other computers belonging to the Sennen group did he have access too?"

"Just the one in my apartment." Atemu whispered

"Thank you Mr. Sennen I have no further questions at this time."

Ryou and Yami both had to bite back their laughter when Bakura whispered, "So it wasn't just Seto's money Joey was after."

* * *

Hiroshi Nakano stood up "Hello Mr. Sennen."

"Hello." Atemu mumbled his reply

"Tell us Mr. Sennen just how did your affair with my client start?"

Atemu looked at Mr. Nakano and the lawyer could see the anger in the young man's eyes, he was angry that he was being made to explain himself.

"I'd had a bad day and I wasn't seeing Yugi that night."

"Yugi?" Mr. Nakano interrupted

"My fiancé." Atemu whispered

"Please continue Mr. Sennen."

"I went to one of the nearby bars for a drink to help me unwind, I saw Seto there, at first we ignored each other but as the night wore on we began to talk."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't remember." Atemu said hoping the lawyer would leave it at that

The lawyer scoffed "Were you drunk?"

"No I was not!" Atemu hissed

"Come then Mr. Sennen are you trying to tell this court even though you were sober you can't remember?"

"I already told you I can't remember. All I know is the following morning I woke up to find Seto Kaiba in my bed, we were both naked." Atemu pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes.

* * *

Someone in the public seating snorted…

* * *

"What happened then Mr. Sennen?"

"Seto and I had sex again then he left."

"Tell me Mr. Sennen is it true that while you were conducting your illicit affair with Seto Kaiba, you were engaged to be married?"

"Yes." Atemu whispered.

They were interrupted by the judge "Mr. Sennen I am going to have to ask you to speak up."

"Yes." Atemu said louder

"What was your fiancés name?"

"Yugi, Yugi Mutou."

"At the time of the affair how long had you been engaged to Mr. Mutou?"

"A little over a month." Atemu answered sadly

"I'm sorry Mr. Sennen I didn't quite catch that."

"A little over a month!" Atemu almost shouted

"Well all I can say is you could not have loved him very much."

"You're wrong." Atemu said "I loved him with every fibre of my being." He looked up "I still love him."

"You have a strange way of showing it." he returned to his seat "One last question "Did Seto Kaiba know you were engaged to be married when your affair started?"

"No." Atemu shook his head "No he did not."

"Thank you, no further questions." Mr. Nakano sat down.

* * *

"Do you wish to question the witness further Mr. Takamoto?"

"Not at this time your honour."

"Very well." He turned to Atemu "You may step down and join your father."

Atemu turned to the judge "I was hoping to go back into the corridor for some… air."

"I know exactly what you are up too Mr. Sennen now kindly join your father and his lawyer!" the judge snapped.

When Atemu sat down Aknamkanon leaned across "What's so interesting in the corridor that you had to go back out there?"

Atemu looked at his father "Yugi." He said simply

His father sighed, "I should have known."

"You don't understand." Atemu hissed, "He was talking to someone, laughing with them!"

Aknamkanon shook his head "You'll just have to get used to it Atemu, Yugi will eventually have someone else in his life."

Aknamkanon jumped when in his anger Atemu snapped the pencil he'd been toying with.

Aknamkanon was seriously starting to believe that Atemu needed help. His obsession with Yugi had become unhealthy and could even turn dangerous.

* * *

Aknamkanon's lawyer stood up "I call Yugi Mutou to the stand."

* * *

_Well you can guess what the next chapter is going to be…_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 31

"Calling Yugi Mutou to the stand!"

After letting out a loud exhale Yugi walked into the courtroom, as he walked towards the witness box he became aware of the television cameras watching him. He was suddenly glad that he and Yami had competed in Kaiba's various tournaments over the years, it had gotten him somewhat used to having cameras pointed at him, but he was still angry that his private life would soon become common knowledge all over Japan. So while he had been waiting to be called he had decided that if that were the case then he wasn't going to play nice.

"State your name for the records." The court official said

"Yugi Mutou."

"Please raise your right hand." Yugi did as he was asked.

"Do you swear that the evidence you shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

Yugi sat down and was well aware that Atemu's eyes had not left him since he'd entered the witness box. Mr. Takamoto stood up "Hello Yugi." he said with a smile

Yugi leaned forward "I would prefer you call me Mr. Mutou, only my friends may call me Yugi and we sir, are not friends."

The judge had to stifle a laugh at Yugi's retort, while the lawyer looked somewhat taken aback "Very well Mr. Mutou." His voice hardened.

Satisfied Yugi sat back

* * *

"I believe that you are Atemu Sennen's fiancé correct?"

"No sir I am not."

"Mr. Sennen asked you to marry him and you accepted, correct?"

"Yes, so, what about it?"

"Well if you said yes that makes you his fiancé does it not?" Mr. Takamoto said with a smirk

Yugi narrowed his eyes "Do not patronise me Mr. Takamoto." Yugi hissed, "I did originally say yes but as soon as I found out he was sharing his bed with Seto Kaiba while telling me he was too busy trying to get his father's new offices up and running to come and see me, I broke the engagement off."

"Oh come now Mr. Mutou, feelings don't change that fast." The lawyer said adding a derisory laugh.

Yugi was angry "They most certainly do when the man you loved and who you thought loved you in return turned out to be having sex with someone else, I may be a forgiving person Mr. Takamoto but even I'm not that forgiving."

"So you are no longer in love with Atemu Sennen?"

"I believe that is what I just said."

Mr. Takamoto looked at Yugi his eyes narrowed "Could it be." He mused "That you never loved Atemu Sennen but just used him so you could help Seto Kaiba steal the information he needed from his computer?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes "How. Dare you!" he hissed "How dare you try and turn Atemu Sennen's infidelity into a scenario where he is blameless!" Yugi looked at Atemu and Aknamkanon "How could you?" he asked, biting back his anger.

* * *

In the public seating Solomon was livid _'how dare they!'_ he thought ' _wait until I get my hands on Aknamkanon Sennen!'_ meanwhile Bakura and Ryou were trying to calm Yami down,

Yugi noticed /Yami. / He got no answer /**Yami!** /that time he did,

Yami looked up //what is it aibou? //

/please, calm down /

//but the things they are saying about you…it pains me to watch them try and drag your name through the dirt //

Yugi gave him a mental smile /it's okay Yami really /

//It is not aibou, it is not okay at all //

/Please, trust me / Yugi relaxed when he saw Yami sigh then give an almost imperceptible nod.

The judge banged his gavel "We will have a 20 minute recess."

"All rise." The court official announced everyone stood up as the judge left. Yugi was led from the witness box to stand outside again but as he walked passed Atemu grabbed his arm, Yami went to take a step forward but Bakura stopped him "Look." He whispered Yami turned to watch what was happening.

Yugi looked at Atemu the hate clear in his eyes "Let. Me. Go!" he growled as he jerked his arm from Atemu's grip

"Yugi, please." He whispered

"You **ever** come near me again and I swear I'll have you arrested for harassment!" Yugi hissed, then he turned and left the courtroom, Solomon and the others wanted to go with him to make sure he was alright but knew they couldn't, after all Yugi was still under oath.

* * *

The judge sat in his chambers quietly letting his anger dissipate. He'd called for a 20 minute recess as he was getting annoyed at Takamoto's questioning of the young witness, just by reading the two sets of legal briefs it was obvious that this was the fault of the two protagonists and the young man had nothing to do with it. He wished he could put a stop to it but he couldn't, he was duty bound by law to let it continue. He was also angry at the way Atemu Sennen kept staring at the young man, he would have liked nothing more that to evict the younger Sennen from his courtroom but as he was one of the plaintiffs he couldn't.

He shook his head as he noticed that the 20 minutes had already elapsed. Judge Norio Harada, his anger now somewhat lesser than what it was, made his way back to the courtroom.

"All rise the honourable Judge Harada presiding."

As one the court stood "Sit down." The judge said, "Have Mr. Mutou bought back into the courtroom."

After Yugi had sat down the judge looked at him "You realise you are still under oath Mr, Mutou?"

Yugi smiled "Yes sir."

The judge smiled back and whispered, "You're doing just fine."

* * *

Mr. Takamoto stood up "Just a couple more questions Mr. Mutou."

Yugi just looked at him an apathetic look on his face

"Are you perhaps in love with Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi couldn't help it he laughed

"Mr. Mutou!" the lawyer snapped, "It is not a laughing matter!"

"I'm sorry." He said still snickering "But I've never heard anything so stupid."

"Well you did rush from your home to stop the demonstration did you not?"

Yugi managed to stop snickering and clenched his fists "You want the truth?"

Mr. Takamoto nodded

Yugi narrowed his eyes "The truth is, I don't give a rat's ass what happens to Kaiba or his company, anyone who knows us will tell you we don't get on, never have, never will, Mokuba on the other hand is my friend, I did it because I didn't want to see him get hurt because of a half-assed attempt at revenge."

"Friend or lover Mr. Mutou?"

Yugi clenched his fists "How. Dare you! He is my friend!" he started to say something else but the judge interrupted him

"Mr. Takamoto!" The judge shouted "Kindly refrain from making those kind of assumptions and accusations about the witness' private life and stick to the facts of this case!" he turned to the court stenographer "I want that question stricken from the records." Then he looked up "And you the jury will disregard the comment."

The lawyer nodded at the judge before snidely adding, "So you say."

"Mr. Takamoto, I will **not** warn you again!" the judge growled

As Mr. Takamoto sat down he said "No further questions."

* * *

Mr. Nakano stood up "that is quite an act Mr. Mutou."

Yugi was confused "Huh?"

"Your act of hating Atemu Sennen, it is almost believable."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"It is quite obvious Mr. Mutou that this whole thing was a plot devised by you and Atemu Sennen in hopes of gaining control of Kaiba Corp."

At first Yugi stared wide-eyed and opened-mouthed at the man "You're just as crazy as he is!" he snickered as he nodded towards the Sennen lawyer.

"Tell the truth Mr. Mutou."

"And what truth would that be Mr. Nakano?"

"That you are still very much in love with Atemu Sennen!"

Neither the judge nor Yugi missed Atemu Sennen's reaction to that particular remark, but before Yugi could answer him the door of the courtroom opened and a tall Egyptian walked in

"I would like to address the bench."

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 32

A murmur went round the courtroom, Bakura, Ryou and Yami all looked at Solomon "Who is that?" Ryou whispered.

"I don't know." Solomon replied clearly just as confused as everyone else.

The judge banged his gavel "Order in the court! Order in the court!" he yelled, soon the noise did die down. The judge gave a sour look to the man who had interrupted the proceedings. "This is most irregular."

The tall Egyptian walked to the front of the court and stood before the judge's bench, the court security went to remove him but the judge held up his hand signalling that everything was fine.

"Because the lawyers of both Mr. Sennen and Mr. Kaiba seem intent on making this trial about my client Mr. Mutou I am here to represent him and offer him advice."

The judge looked at Yugi and could see he was also confused.

"Yes." The judge agreed, "They do seem to want to shift the blame." He thought for a moment "Very well." He looked to the court "Court is adjourned until 10am tomorrow morning."

The two main lawyers tried to object and argue the point but the judge was having none of it. He looked down at them "You two are dismissed until 10am tomorrow morning."

He looked at the Egyptian "You sir I want to see in my chambers along with Mr. Mutou."

"All rise." The court official announced as the judge left the bench.

The courtroom emptied except for Yami and Solomon, Bakura and Ryou left knowing that they would not be allowed in the judges chambers, but before they left they had promised Solomon they would be back again tomorrow and that they would meet them outside the courthouse.

"Before we proceed to the judges chambers I think some introductions are in order." He shook hands with Yugi "I am Coman Massri, Miss Ishtar asked me to come along."

Then he shook hands with Solomon "I am Solomon Mutou, Yugi's grandfather and this, he pointed to older teen is my er…other grandson Yami."

The Egyptian chuckled then surprising everyone he bowed as he shook Yami's hand, "It is good to finally meet you pharaoh." As he stood up he looked at the surprised group "I am Ishizu's fiancé and she has told me all about the pharaoh."

"And you believed her?" Solomon asked surprised

Mr. Massri gave a small laugh "I am an Egyptian Mr. Mutou **and** I believe in reincarnation." His statement caused both Solomon and Yami to laugh along with him.

Quickly getting over his surprise at the lawyers statement Yugi asked him "Why would she do that?"

"As I said to the judge Mr. Mutou…"

Yugi interrupted him "Please call me Yugi."

The man smiled "Yugi, we were watching the trial on television and could see what was happening so, Ishizu asked me to come and advise you."

"It is very kind of you Mr. Massri." Solomon said

"It is not a problem Mr. Mutou, oh and my services will be free of charge."

"We can afford to pay you." Solomon said angrily

The Egyptian bowed "Forgive me I meant no disrespect sir, it is just that both Miss Ishtar and myself were somewhat angered at Yugi's treatment at the hands of those high priced lawyers, Yugi was not prepared for those kind of accusations."

"You can say that again." Yugi mumbled

The lawyer grinned, "You did very well Yugi I was impressed, though now I am here to help you the rest of the way."

"Come on." Solomon said, "We'd better go and see the judge."

* * *

They arrived at the judges' chambers and knocked on the door "Come in!"

The four men walked into the room "Gentlemen, please take a seat, I'll be with you momentarily."

Finally the judge looked up "Now if you would like to explain your rather unorthodox entrance into my courtroom."

"Miss Ishtar and I were watching the hearing on the television and we were both angered at the lawyers treatment of young Yugi here, it was easy to tell that he was not prepared, Miss Ishtar sent me to correct the situation."

"I see." The judge replied "I was not impressed either, alright Mr. Massri you have until 10am tomorrow morning to brief young Yugi." the judge turned to Yugi "Is it alright if I call you Yugi?"

Yugi giggled remembering hearing the judge stifle a laugh when he reprimanded Mr. Takamoto "Yes sir it is."

Yugi then looked at the judge "Can I ask you something?"

The judge leaned back in his chair "What is it young man?"

"What has my love-life or lack of even got to do with the reason the Sennen's bought Kaiba to court? I mean I thought this was about the gaming pods."

"It is supposed to be about them."

"So why are they only talking about who I am or am not in love with?"

The judge leaned forward and looked at his notes before looking back at Yugi "What do you know about any of this Yugi?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" the judge asked surprised

"It's true I don't."

Solomon interrupted them "your honour we didn't know anything about it until the morning of Kaiba's so called V Pod launch when Aknamkanon called round to see us that same day and explained it to us, that was the first we'd heard about it."

"So." The judge said thoughtfully "You really have no business being here."

Yugi just shrugged

"I see, this puts a whole new light on the subject."

"Actually your honour I was hoping to launch a counter-claim against Mister's Sennen and Kaiba."

"On what grounds?" the judge asked somewhat surprised

"Well if the accusations levelled at Yugi were purely vocal then slander, but if they are written down then it would be defamation."

"But the accusations were confined to the courtroom."

"No your honour they were not."

The judge looked at him "Just what are you getting at?"

"The accusations were made on live television, therefore **not** confined to the courtroom."

The judge thought for a moment "Very well Mr. Massri considering the circumstances I will allow the counter-claim and have a third desk placed in the courtroom." He looked at the Egyptian "Maybe you could ask young Yugi here the relevant questions regarding the original lawsuit."

Quickly catching on Mr. Massri smirked "I could do that."

The judge then turned to Yugi "When you arrive in court tomorrow you will sit in the courtroom and hear all the evidence, I am sure Mr. Massri will let you know what you have to do." He turned to the lawyer "I will have my secretary give you a copy of the legal briefs from both sides before you leave."

"Thank you." Mr. Massri bowed then led Solomon, Yugi and Yami from the judges' office, to find the judges' secretary waiting with the paperwork he had been promised.

Judge Harada sighed; he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, never before had a witness needed a lawyer and then launched a counter-claim of his own, this was a precedent but the Egyptian had been right, both lawyers did seem intent on shifting the focus from their clients and onto Yugi Mutou and his love life _'whatever the hell that has to do with anything'_ he thought to himself angrily.

* * *

"Come on let me buy you lunch." Mr. Massri suddenly announced

"No." Solomon argued, "Lunch will be on me it's the least I can do."

The four men walked towards one of Domino's finer restaurants and waited to be shown a table. When they were seated they were given menu's Yugi ignored his in favour of talking to the lawyer.

"Why did Ishizu, I mean Miss Ishtar send you to help me?"

"It's okay to call her Ishizu she is your friend I believe."

"Yes she is," Yugi agreed

"Well we were watching the hearing on television and Ishizu and I both became a little angry that instead of concentrating their questions on the important issues like the game machines and the data theft itself, they seemed to be more interested in who you were sleeping with, and we didn't like the way it was turning out, so here I am."

Yugi put his head down "I'm sorry she asked you to go to all this trouble for me."

"It alright Yugi if she hadn't have asked me to I was going to anyway anybody could see you weren't prepared."

"No." Yugi said, "I wasn't even told it was going to be televised."

"Were you not?" Mr. Massri asked somewhat shocked

Yugi shook his head.

"Well you should have been told and given the option of having the cameras turned off during your testimony."

All through dinner as they talked Mr. Massri or Coman as he'd told them to call him took notes, by the time they'd got to desert he had gathered enough material to make a case for Yugi.

Once the meal was over and paid for Coman left Yugi and the others, opting to go back to the apartment he shared with Ishizu so he could start putting everything together, Yami, Yugi and Solomon made their way back to the game shop. Even though it was only early afternoon Solomon decided to keep the shop closed to keep the 'gawpers' away.

When they arrived at the shop they were surprised to find two beautiful bouquets of flowers, the smaller bouquet sent by a fan, hoping to make him feel better after his rough ordeal at the hands of those 'bastard lawyers' and the much larger one was from Atemu Sennen. Yami had wanted to throw them in the nearest dumpster but Yugi had a better idea, he picked them up and took them inside.

From the same street corner he watched from last time, Atemu Sennen smiled when he saw Yugi read the note then take the flowers inside.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 33

Once inside the shop he put the flowers on the shop counter, then without a word he took the ones signed 'from a fan' upstairs, when he got there he put the flowers down and picked up the phone. Dialling a number he waited for someone to answer. "Hello Mr. Massri? It's Yugi."

#Hello Yugi what can I do for you? #

"Well, when I got home I found an extremely large bouquet of flowers on the doorstep."

#What about them? #

"They are from Atemu Sennen."

#Oh, what have you done with them? #

"Well I bought them inside, I was er thinking of giving them back to Atemu tomorrow, in front of the judge."

Coman Massri chuckled #Well I'd say that would embarrass his father and lawyer considering what they were saying to you yesterday.#

"So you think it's a good idea then?"

#Indeed I do, I'll give the judge a ring as well, see if I can persuade him to fast-track an injunction order keeping Atemu Sennen away from you.#

"Thanks Mr. Massri."

#Think nothing of it Yugi, goodbye.#

While Yugi was talking on the phone Yami, still angry that Yugi would not allow him to throw the flowers away paced up and down the room, he wasn't listening to what Yugi was saying or he would have had the answers to the questions running through his mind. He stopped pacing as he heard Yugi put the phone down.

Yugi sighed he knew Yami was angry he didn't need the mind link hell he could practically feel the anger radiating from him.

"Why Yugi? Why do you want to keep them? I thought you hated Atemu Sennen!" he asked, clearly sounding annoyed.

Yugi didn't answer him; Yami's voice softened "Have you changed your mind about going back to him?"

Yugi who had his back to Yami turned and was about to say something when he noticed the sadness etched on his face, he sighed, "No I haven't changed my mind and I have no intention of keeping the flowers."

Yami's eyes narrowed "Then why hold on to them Yugi? I don't understand."

* * *

Yugi sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him, an invitation for Yami to sit down next to him, Yami did so and sat back, he slipped his arm round Yugi when the younger snuggled into his side.

"Did you not hear any of that telephone conversation?"

Yami smiled sheepishly "I wasn't listening."

Yugi giggled, "I was on the phone to Coman Massri and I told him about the flowers then ran an idea passed him to see what he thought."

"And what is your idea aibou?"

"I'm going to return the flowers to Atemu tomorrow in front of the judge, Coman thought it would embarrass the Sennen's considering the accusations their lawyer has levelled at me."

"Anything else?" Yami asked

"Yeah he said he'd phone the judge and see if he could fast-track an injunction keeping Atemu away from us."

Yami narrowed his eyes "What is an injunction aibou?"

Yugi sat up "Oh, it's legal order that says that Atemu can't come near us or contact us and if he does he has to go to court, and if he does it too often then he'd be put in jail."

"I see." Yami said thoughtfully.

Yami chuckled "I'm sorry aibou but I thought…"

"I know what you thought Yami, but I couldn't go back to him, every time he went out the door I'd be wondering where he was? What was he doing?" Yugi looked up at Yami "And whom he was with."

Yami squeezed him a little "And that is no way to have a relationship."

* * *

Yugi hummed as Yami ran his fingers through his hair as he rested against his shoulder, Yami knew that Yugi was emotionally beat so he stayed quiet, enjoying the closeness as Yugi dozed, after a while Yami gave Yugi a little nudge "Come on aibou go to bed you're tired."

Yugi yawned and mumbled, "Only if you come with me."

"What?" Yami said in surprise

"Sleep with me tonight?" Although Yami knew that sleepy request was meant in all innocence his body still longed for Yugi, he couldn't wait until this whole thing was over then, he could and would claim Yugi as his own…

Yami followed Yugi up the stairs and into his bedroom, Yami turned his back as Yugi changed into his pyjamas, once Yugi had climbed into bed Yami removed his shirt and lay down next to him, he sighed in contentment as Yugi snuggled up to him "Yami?" he said quietly

"What is it aibou?"

"I don't want to wait anymore."

Yami turned and propped himself up on his arm "What?"

Yugi looked up at him "I'm tired of waiting, I love you and I…" Yugi couldn't say anymore because Yami's lips had covered his own in the most delicious of kisses, he'd never experienced anything like it, his whole body seemed to just melt into Yami's, and when Yami tapped Yugi's lip with his tongue asking for entrance Yugi gave it, to Yugi it felt a little more like heaven as he lifted his arms and wrapped them round Yami's back as Yami pressed further into him.

Needing air Yami finally pulled away "Are you sure aibou?" he asked slightly breathless

He watched as Yugi worried his bottom lip "I don't want sex just yet, I...

" Yami silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips "Yugi I love you and I am not going to push you, I can wait until you are ready." He paused then smiled "Remember, I said I'd wait an eternity for you."

Yugi grinned up at him before pulling Yami down into another, deeper kiss. When the kiss ended Yami pulled Yugi to him and they were soon asleep.

* * *

During breakfast the phone rang "Hello." Yugi asked tentatively, he relaxed when he realised it was Coman Massri. #Good morning Yugi.#

"Good morning Mr. Massri what do you need?"

#Just ringing to let you know the judge has asked us to meet him in his chambers at 9.30 this morning. #

"Why?"

#He has signed the injunction for you and wants to discuss how you would like it given to Atemu Sennen.#

"Okay, I'll meet you on the courthouse steps about 9.25?"

#That will do nicely, see you then Yugi.#

"Bye Mr. Massri."

#Bye Yugi.#

Yugi finished his breakfast then went to get ready, after receiving a 'good luck' hug from grandpa and a long 'good luck' kiss from Yami, Yugi left for the courthouse. Solomon raised his brow "I take it you two are together now?"

"Yeah." Yami said with a grin "Yugi told me last night he loved me and was tired of waiting." He looked at Solomon "You are okay with this aren't you?"

Solomon's brow furrowed "Why shouldn't I be?"

Yami bent his head "Because of what happened back then."

Solomon chuckled "That's all water under the bridge, besides if Yugi can forgive you…" the old man left it at that "Come on we'd best go get ready."

* * *

When Yugi arrived at the courthouse he found Coman waiting outside, the lawyers' eyes widened when he saw the size of the bouquet, he chuckled "You weren't kidding about the size of the thing Yugi."

Yugi blushed "Yeah well I felt like a right idiot walking through town with this lot."

Yugi and Coman Massri made their way to the judges' chambers, the secretary greeted them with a smile "Hello Mr. Mutou, Mr. Massri, Judge Harada said for you to go right in."

"Thank you." they both said before Mr. Massri opened the door.

The judge stood up "Ah Mr. Massri, Yugi it was good of you to come." He motioned for both men to sit down. He eyed the flowers "What are those Yugi?"

Yugi sighed "I found these on my doorstep yesterday."

"I see and you've taken to carrying them about with you?"

Yugi giggled "No, these are from Atemu Sennen I bought them with me this morning so I can give them back to him."

"I see when do you intend to do that?"

Yugi looked down "I don't know yet."

Judge Harada thought for a moment then stood up, walking into a storeroom he pulled out a large box, "Here, put the flowers in this then you can give them to him when the time is right."

"How will I know when that is ?" asked Yugi

the judge grinned "Just wait for my nod."

Yugi took the box from the judge and placed the flowers inside, they just about fit.

"Now then." The judge said "The reason I called you here is about the injunction order, I have made it so Atemu Sennen cannot get within 400 yards of you or your family nor can he contact you in any way shape or form, if he does he will be arrested."

"What about Yami?"

"Yes he has been included." The judge looked at Yugi "I take it there's been a development in that area?"

Yugi looked up at him "How did you guess?"

The judge laughed "That blush is a dead give away." Yugi's blush darkened "When did this happen?" the judge asked kindly

"Last night." Yugi whispered

"Well then congratulations."

The judge looked at his watch "Well it's almost time."

Yugi and Mr. Massri stood up and, after shaking the judges' hand Yugi picked up the large box then they left his office.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The next two or three chapters will be a little boring as they're the court scenes. (Let's face it court is never fun is it)

Chapter 34

By the time 10am had arrived the courtroom was packed and the three lawyers were in place, as were Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba and Aknamkanon Sennen.

"All rise, the honourable judge Harada presiding."

The judge sat down

"The court is now in session." The court official declared and everyone sat down.

The judge looked at the people occupying the three desks when he noticed one missing "Where?" he asked his anger starting to flair "Is Atemu Sennen?"

Mr. Takamoto stood up "Atemu didn't want to attend today he had other plans." As soon as he'd finished speaking he knew they were in trouble.

"Mr Takamoto you have exactly one hour to find him and bring him to this courtroom!" the judge said angrily

"But your honour." He tried to say

"No buts Mr. Takamoto Atemu Sennen is a named plaintiff therefore he should be here, you know that as well as I do!" the judge snapped, "Now go before I have you and him arrested for contempt of court!"

"We tried to get him to come but he wouldn't." Mr Takamoto tried to reason with the judge

"You now have 57 minutes Mr. Takamoto." Judge Harada warned

The man knew he was not going to be able to sway the judge so he stood up to go and find the wayward Sennen. Aknamkanon stood up as well with the intention of helping his lawyer look for Atemu.

"Sit down Mr. Sennen." The judge said "I want at least one of you where I can find you."

"But…"

"Enough!" the judge yelled he looked at his watch again "Time is ticking Mr. Takamoto."

The lawyer quickly left the courtroom

After a few minutes the court official spoke quietly to the judge "Should I call a recess for an hour?"

"No let everyone stay where they are then we won't have any delays when Atemu Sennen is found."

Hiroshi Nakano leaned towards his client Seto Kaiba and whispered, "We had better be careful, thanks to the Sennen brat old man Harada's in a real bad mood."

"Are you going to tone down your questioning of Yugi?" Seto asked quietly.

His lawyer nodded "If the judge stays in this mood then yes."

* * *

The judge read through his trial notes and the few amendments he'd made to allow Yugi's counterclaim.

Yugi and his lawyer sat talking quietly.

The public gallery were full of whispers about where the younger Sennen was and what he was up too. Yami, Solomon, Bakura and Ryou being the most suspicious of the lot. Yami also took the opportunity to talk to Yugi

//Yugi? //

/Yeah. /

//is it okay if I tell Ryou and Bakura about us? //

Yugi mentally chuckled /yeah go ahead I've already told the judge. /

//how come? //

/looong story/ Yugi groaned

Yami snickered //love you aibou. //

/love you too, oh by the way if those lawyers start on me again the whole courtroom may know about us by the end of the day. /

Yami chuckled //okay aibou. //

/you don't mind? / Yugi asked surprised

Yami gave another deep chuckle //no aibou I don't mind. //

The judge looked at his watch, there was 10 minutes until the deadline he'd set, if Atemu hadn't shown up by then he was in trouble.

The deadline came and went judge Harada was about to order the arrest of Atemu Sennen when the lawyer came into the room with a sullen Atemu in tow.

They quickly made their way to the front of the courtroom and sat down.

The judge banged his gavel to bring order to the court; he cleared his throat and glared at Atemu. "It is kind of you to finally grace my courtroom with your presence Mr. Sennen." The sarcasm could easily be heard and a ripple of laughter went round the courtroom

Judge Harada looked at Mr. Takamoto "Where did you find him?"

He didn't want to answer him but he had to or they'd be in even more trouble, "The jewellery store."

"Oh?"  
The lawyer sighed, "Yes he was ordering an identical replacement engagement ring for Mr. Mutou, I cancelled the order before we left the shop."

"I am pleased to hear it."

Yugi looked at the judge who nodded.

* * *

Yugi stood up and opened a large box, as the whole of the courtroom watched, Yugi took out a giant bouquet of flowers and walked across the room towards Atemu who smiled at Yugi until he realised they were the same ones he'd originally sent. Yugi placed them on the table in front of Atemu.

"Care to explain Mr. Mutou?" the judge asked acting as if he'd no prior knowledge of what Yugi was going to do.

Yugi looked at him "This is one of two bouquets of flowers I found on my doorstep yesterday."

The judge raised an eyebrow "Who was the other from?"

"It was signed 'a fan' it had a card…" he passed the card to the official who then passed it to the judge, he read it and chuckled "I quite agree."

Yugi sighed, "Your honour I am returning the flowers because I don't want them, nor do I want anything more to do with Atemu Sennen, I have someone else in my life now."

"Who? Yami?" Atemu couldn't help but ask

"Yugi turned to him and with a face devoid of any emotion said, "Someone who loves me far more than you ever did."

"I refuse to believe that Yugi, nobody could love you more than I do!" Atemu snapped at him, his eyes narrowed when, without saying another word Yugi turned and walked back to his table.

"Before we finally get this trial under way there are one or two things that need to be done or explained, Atemu Sennen please rise."

The young man in question stood up

"With what your lawyer has just said about where you were and the flowers you sent to Mr. Mutou it is clear that you are not going to leave him be." He paused and picked up a piece of folded paper "Therefore I have no alternative but to serve you with a restraining order." Atemu's eyes widened "You are not to go near Mr. Mutou, Yami or Solomon Mutou, you are to stay away from the Kame game shop. You are not allowed to contact them in any way shape or form. Failure to adhere to this order will result in your immediate incarceration, do you understand?"

"You can't do that!" Atemu yelled

"Mr. Sennen." Judge Harada sighed, "I am a judge, of course I can do it, so I will ask you again, do you understand the conditions of this order?"

Atemu looked over at Yugi then to his father, a dejected sounding Atemu spoke quietly "Yes, I understand."

"Good, now perhaps we can get this trial underway we are already one and a half hours behind schedule."

* * *

Hiroshi Nakano stood up "May I approach the bench?"

"You may." The judge said resigned to the fact that the hearing would not properly get underway until after lunch.

All three lawyers headed to the judges' bench for a sidebar.

"What is it Mr. Nakano?"

"Why is Yugi Mutou in the courtroom and sitting with a lawyer when he should be outside as a witness?"

Judge Harada sighed "Yes I suppose that should be explained, very well return to your seats and I'll explain."

The three lawyers returned to their respective clients and sat down.

He sat back in his chair "Mr. Nakano, Seto Kaiba's lawyer has asked me to clear something up." He looked up at the clock "As we have already wasted half the morning I will take the remainder to get everything settled then perhaps we can finally get this trial underway as quickly as possible after lunch." He turned to the jury "Normally the court would be in closed session for this but, so that you will have at least some idea what is going on I will allow you to stay, but I will have the television camera turned off."

Before the cameraman could object Coman Massri stood up "I would like to have that camera removed altogether, my client was not informed that this hearing would be televised, and he was not given the option of having it turned off during his testimony yesterday."

"Were you not?" he asked Yugi

"No sir, I didn't know about the camera until I walked in, and I didn't know I could have it switched off or I would have done."

The judge thought about the request for a moment "I agree that Mr. Mutou should have been informed, therefore I will give it some serious consideration." He looked at the cameraman who tried to make it appear that the camera was off when in fact it was still on…

"Do you think I am an idiot Mr. Jenkins?" He snapped at the cameraman "Kindly switch that thing off and put a lens cap on!" he paused "And you have aided me in my decision, I want that thing out of my court, you have the lunch hour to do it!"

After making sure the cap was on judge Harada continued "Mr. Massri is here to represent Yugi Mutou who, after yesterday's hostile questioning and the allegations made against him has launched a counterclaim."

"Therefore the hearing, even though it is Mr. Sennen and his son who have bought this action will start with Mr. Massri calling witnesses and asking a few questions, then he will interject at certain intervals."

Mr. Harada stood up "This is highly irregular your honour!"

"Oh and you don't think dragging a young man into court just to discuss his private life is?"

"He is an important witness in this case!" Mr. Harada insisted

"He knows nothing about it!" the judge banged his gavel "We will take a one hour recess for lunch, be back here by 1pm all of you." he snapped whilst looking directly at Atemu Sennen.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 35

Makoto Harada sat in his office eating the lunch his secretary had placed in front of him, as he ate his thoughts were on the hearing that was slowly becoming a farce, he'd all but given up trying to control the proceedings instead he decided he would act as referee in what had now become a three way fight. While he could understand Aknamkanon Sennen's reasoning for bring Seto Kaiba to court, he couldn't understand why he'd allowed his lawyer to go at the likable young Mr. Mutou like that, nor could he understand his son's apparent inability to admit or accept that it was over between himself and his former fiancé.  
Judge Harada shook his head as he noticed it was time to get this hearing back on track, they had dithered enough this day. Standing he put on his robe and made his way to the courtroom.

"All rise the honourable Judge Harada presiding."

The judge walked to the bench and sat down, the first thing he noticed to his satisfaction was that the camera had indeed been removed. Everyone else sat down as he banged his gavel "This court is now in session."

He looked at Mr. Massri "You may call your first witness."

"I call Seto Kaiba to the stand."

After taking the oath Kaiba sat down

"Please state your name for the record."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Your occupation?"

"I am CEO and President of Kaiba Corperation."

"A gaming company I believe."

"Yes it is."

"And what does your company manufacture?"

"Duel Disks, it's a portable virtual gaming system you wear on your arm, it's used for the Duel Monsters game."

"I see, Tell me Mr. Kaiba about your brief affair with Atemu Sennen."

* * *

Yami could sense Yugi's discomfort as he sat and listened to Kaiba's

testimony //aibou are you okay? //

/not really Yami, I don't want to hear this, but I think I need to/

//yes it might give you the answers you want, but if it gets to much talk to me and take your mind off it //

Yugi gave him a mental smile as Yami distracted him every now and then with idle chit-chat

"Well Mr. Kaiba?"

/what did I miss Yami? /

//Coman has just asked him why he thought talking about your private life would benefit his case. //

/Oh, I guess I'd better start listening then/

Yugi inwardly smiled as he heard Yami mentally chuckle

"There must be some reason Atemu Sennen would cheat on Yugi so soon after their engagement."

"Would it not be better to ask Atemu Sennen himself those questions instead of my client?"

"I tried but he wouldn't answer me." Kaiba answered sharply

"I wonder Mr. Kaiba, is that wouldn't or couldn't? I have no further questions at this time."

The judge had been watching Yugi, "Are you alright Mr. Mutou?"

"Yes thank you your honour."

"Would you prefer to wait outside, I can see this is a little upsetting for you."

Yugi looked at the judge "No your honour, I would like to stay then maybe I'll get my answers as well."

The judge somewhat impressed with Yugi's steely resolve nodded "Very well but should it become too much, feel free to just leave the room."

Yugi nodded his understanding

"Alright you may continue."

* * *

Akio Takamoto stood up "Mr Kaiba, why did you hack into my clients computer?"

"I didn't hack into it, there was no password protection the information was available to whoever wanted it."

"Did you not think to leave it switched off?"

"I didn't turn it on."

"What!" Mr. Takamoto said in surprise

Seto Kaiba sighed, "I said I didn't switch it on, it was already on."

"Come now Mr Kaiba it was the middle of the night, I believe that it was you that turned it on." Mr. Takamoto said confidently

Kaiba shrugged "Believe what you want it's the truth, Atemu Sennen never closed down his computer."

Thrown by that little bit of information Akio Takamoto changed tack "You still have not answered my question Mr. Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba looked at Akio Takamoto and said one word "Revenge."

"Revenge for what? Mr. Kaiba."

To the surprise of everyone in the courtroom Seto looked at Yugi "I'm sorry Yugi, I really am." He turned back to the Sennen's lawyer "When we started the affair I didn't know Atemu Sennen even had a boyfriend let alone be engaged to Yugi."

"How did you find out?"

"I invited Atemu to dinner and he said he couldn't as he was dining with the Mutou's I was surprised that he knew them, and when I mentioned it, that was when he said that he and Yugi were engaged."

When I asked how long he said a month, I was angry especially when he said that it wouldn't change what was happening between the two of us."

The courtroom was silent "No further questions."

* * *

"Mr. Nakano?" the judge said

Hiroshi Nakano stood up "So he was willing to continue your affair even though you now knew about his engagement?"

"Yes, at first I told him to go to hell, but he kept contacting me kept asking me to meet him for a drink." Kaiba paused "Then I heard about the gaming pods that Aknamkanon Sennen had been working on and I knew that if he launched them it could be the end of my company, so I decided to carry on with the affair and use the time I spent at his apartment getting all information about the pods that I could."

"The fact that he was engaged to your brother's friend didn't bother you at all?"

Seto Kaiba shrugged "It's as Yugi said yesterday we don't get on, so no it didn't bother me then…" he paused "But it does now."

"Why's that?" Mr. Nakano asked genuinely surprised by that statement

"Yugi didn't deserve that, don't get me wrong I still don't like him and I don't suppose I ever will but…" Seto Kaiba furrowed his brow "Even though Yugi found out about the affair and broke his engagement to Atemu off he still rushed over to my offices to stop Mokuba getting into the pod to demonstrate it because he knew he'd get hurt that surprised me, even more so when he said he'd get in instead."

"I see." Mr. Nakano said he himself beginning to feel ashamed at the way he'd treated Yugi on the stand. "Why were you going to have Mokuba demonstrate the pod in the first place?"

Kaiba sighed, and spoke quietly "Atemu Sennen challenged me saying that if I was so sure the pod worked then I'd have no problem letting my own little brother demonstrate it, I knew he shouldn't but my damn pride got in the way."

Yami looked at Kaiba //Yugi? //

/what is it? /

//Kaiba, he looks, almost broken //

/I know I was just thinking that/ Yugi studied his rival then spoke to Yami /He's either a damn good actor or it's finally hit him that he could lose everything/

//yes and from the looks of it its hit him hard//

Hiroshi Nakano looked at his client "No further questions." He said quietly and sat down.

* * *

The judge looked at Yugi's lawyer "Is there anything further you'd like to ask Mr. Massri?"

"Yes there is one thing?"

"Mr Kaiba, you said the Atemu Sennen never turned his home computer off?"

"No not even when he was spending the night with me, it was always left on." Kaiba flinched at the flash of pain that briefly crossed Yugi's face."

Mr. Massri sighed, "Tell me Mr Kaiba, what is it that you don't think my client deserved?"

Kaiba blinked "Sorry you've lost me."

The lawyer looked down at his notes "You said and I quote 'Yugi didn't deserve that' didn't deserve what?"

"Oh that, he didn't deserve the casual way Atemu Sennen seemed to treat their relationship." He looked across at Atemu then back at Mr. Massri "He played us, the both of us, the only difference was he loved Yugi."

The lawyer let out a snort "Surely if he loved him as you say he did he would not have conducted your affair?"

"Look I can only tell what I witnessed, the way Atemu talked about Yugi left me in no doubt whatsoever about his feelings."

"No further questions."

Coman Massri sat down and leaned towards Yugi "would you mind if I called you back to the stand?"

"Why?" Yugi asked tentatively

"I want to ask you about how you found out about the affair." He looked at Yugi "You need to do this for a successful counterclaim."

Yugi nodded "Alright."

The lawyer stood up "If I may I'd like to call Yugi Mutou back to the stand."

The judge looked at the clock and saw the time was 4pm. He looked at the three lawyers "We'll leave it here for today but I expect you back in this room at 9:30am sharp we need to make up for lost time. Oh, and be prepared to stay late." The judge gathered up his papers then looked at Atemu "I take it there will not be a repeat of this morning?"

Atemu shook his head "No your honour."

The judge stood up "Court is adjourned!" the court official said as judge Harada left the room.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Ryou and Bakura the three Mutou family members and Coman Massri made their way back to the game shop, thankfully there was nothing on the doorstep waiting for them.

One inside Solomon put the kettle on _'The tea in the court cafeteria wasn't bad but you can't beat a good cuppa made at home'_ Solomon thought to himself as he went about putting four mugs of tea on the tray along with a plate of biscuits.

"Now are you sure you don't mind Yugi?"

"I don't really want too but if you think it will help."

"What is it he wants you to do aibou?"

"He wants to put me back on the stand."

"Is that wise?" Solomon asked

"We have launched a counterclaim against both the Sennen's and Seto Kaiba, we can't rely on their lawyers to ask the right questions. Yugi is an innocent victim in this mess and knows nothing about what went on, the jury need to see that." He paused "Having Yugi take the stand again will help us show that."

Solomon was not totally happy about it but he did have a point, Yami on the other hand was dead against it and through the mind link he was not shy about letting Yugi know either. Yugi knew he was going to get it from Yami when Coman finally left.

"Oh by the way." Coman suddenly said, "I believe some congratulations are in order."

Yugi smiled shyly "Thank you."

"Congratulations for what?" Yami asked confused

"On you two finally getting together Ishizu will be most pleased."

Yami only just stopped himself from saying 'Who the hell cares what she thinks.' out loud.

The lawyer who was fast becoming a good friend stood up, I think it's time I left, I am sure you all have things to discuss." When he reached the door he stopped and turned to look at Yugi "I'll try not to make it too uncomfortable for you but I can't promise about the others."

"I take it you know of our mind link?" Yami asked him

"Yes Ishizu did mention it, why?"

"Yugi will be able to draw his strength from me."

"Good, then I see no problem." He opened the door "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They replied

Solomon led him down the stars and after he showed him out he closed and locked the door behind him and rejoined the others upstairs.

* * *

"Aibou I am not happy about you going back on the stand."

Yugi sighed "You heard what Coman said, I have to in order to make this counterclaim successful."

"I don't understand why though you've already been grilled once by those parasites!" Yami said angrily

"When they questioned me Coman wasn't there, and we need to prove I knew nothing about Kaiba's plan to steal the data from Atemu's computer!" Yugi snapped back equally annoyed as he went up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Solomon shook his head "You are letting this get to you Yami, don't forget Mr. Massri knows what he is doing."

Yami looked at him and ran his hand through his hair "Your right, I'd better go and apologise to Yugi." he paused then said "Again"

Solomon chuckled "Don't be too long apologising dinner won't be long."

Yami gently knocked on the door "Come in Yami."

Yami smiled to himself "Aibou?"

"I'm sorry Yami I know you don't like it but…"

"Stop aibou, I should be the one apologising to you."

Yugi looked at him "What? Why?"

Yami sighed as he sat next to Yugi, he couldn't help smile when Yugi sat closer to him and nudged him to put his arm around him, "I know that Coman is doing what's best, it's just that it annoys me the way that the Kaiba and Sennen lawyers try to make you look bad."

"Don't worry Yami it won't happen again, Coman won't let it."

"He'd better not." Yami mumbled to himself, to bad Yugi heard it

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's cheek, getting the hint Yami turned and kissed Yugi on the lips while gently pushing him back onto the bed. The kisses were just starting to get heated when…

"Boys dinners ready!"

Yami groaned as he collapsed on top of a laughing Yugi.

After they'd finished eating the two boys went back upstairs into Yugi's room, Solomon left them alone knowing that Yugi and Yami needed to talk and what-not, he turned the television on and turned the sound up, just in case…he needn't have worried, after a little, alright long make out session they went to bed, Yami again staying with Yugi.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 36

The three members of the Mutou household sat round the breakfast table and Yugi was still trying to convince Yami that he would be perfectly fine going back into the witness box, although not entirely convinced Yami gave up trying to talk him out of it and let the matter drop, after they had finished eating Yami looked at the clock "Come on aibou you have to be in court at 9.30 today remember."

Yugi looked at him "Oh gosh I'd forgotten." He jumped up and yelled "Thanks Yami!" as he dashed up the stairs. Yami chuckled as he helped Solomon clear the breakfast table.

It wasn't long before Yugi was ready to go, the three of them left the shop to find Ryou and Bakura in the car waiting for them, "Thought you'd like a lift as it's raining." Ryou called out cheerfully

"That would be great thanks." Yugi said with a grin as he climbed in followed by Yami and Solomon, as it was only a small car Yugi had to sit on Yami's lap, not that either of them minded.

* * *

They arrived at the courtroom and Coman Massri met Yugi, while the others took their seats in the courtroom.

Coman led Yugi to a room where they could talk privately "Are you ready for this Yugi?" Coman asked him

"Not really." Yugi answered, he sat down "Coman why am I doing this again?"

The Egyptian sat opposite him "We have to establish that the affair was conducted without your knowledge and that you knew nothing of the theft of the data from the Sennen's computer."

Yugi tilted his head to one side and looked at the man before him "Why is this so important I do this?"

Coman Massri sighed, "Yugi understand the first day of the hearing they made it look like you were manipulating one of them and that you were only in it for the money."

"But anyone that knows me knows I'm not like that!" Yugi protested

"And the millions that don't know you?" Coman asked

"It doesn't matter now does it? The cameras have been removed no-one will see what happens."

Coman chuckled "Don't worry Yugi Ishizu and I will make sure that today testimony reaches the newspapers and the news networks."

He looked at the clock "Come on Yugi we've got to be in court."

Yugi and his lawyer entered the courtroom and made their way to their allotted table

The judge sat in his chambers reading over the transcripts of the first day's testimony, he had been taken by surprise at the aggressiveness of the questioning of young Yugi Mutou by the Sennen and Kaiba lawyers and he'd be damned if he was going to let it happen again.

The small alarm on his desk told him it was time to start the proceedings.

"All rise the honourable judge Harada presiding."

Everybody sat down as the judge did, he looked round the room and saw that every who should be there was, including Atemu Sennen "this court is now in session." He said as he banged his gavel.

* * *

Coman Massri stood up "I call Yugi Mutou to the stand."

Yugi stood up and made his way to the witness box, he avoided looking at either Seto or Atemu. The judge turned to him "Don't forget Mr Mutou you are still under oath."

Yugi turned to him and smiled "I haven't forgotten your honour."

Coman Massri cleared his throat "Good morning Yugi."

"Good morning."

"Now would mind telling this court just how you came to find out about Mr Sennen's affair with Mr Kaiba?"

Yugi sighed, "I was sitting at home with my grandpa, Yami and my friend Ryou and Bakura, Atemu said he had to work late because he had to attend another evening meeting he couldn't get out of."

"Did you not think to ask him why the meetings were so late in the day?"

"Yes, he just said it was the only time he had available as he was still trying to build up his fathers Japanese office."

"And you didn't think anything was wrong?"

"No, I don't know much about big business as we only run a small game shop, I didn't know any better."

"I see please, continue."

"Well as I said we were all talking and generally having fun when a friend of mine I hadn't seen in a while knocked on my door, he was upset and explained that his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba had been having a lot of evening meetings lately, Bakura or Yami I forget which, realised they were at the same time and on the same nights as Atemu." Yugi stopped and took a sip of the water that his lawyer had placed on the witness stand. "Anyway we headed for the bar Seto liked to use after work, I didn't really want to go but I had too to prove them wrong, that Atemu and Kaiba were not together." He paused "When we got there I found out that it was me that was wrong." He looked at his lawyer his eyes glistening with the tears he refused to shed "Not only were they together but they were locked in a heated kiss. I gave the engagement ring that Atemu had given me to Yami and asked him to destroy it and give it back to Mr Sennen for me, and inform him I never wanted to see him again."

The judge looked at Yugi "Do you wish to take a break Mr Mutou?"

"No thank you your honour I'm fine really."

"If you're sure."

Yugi nodded

The judge nodded at Mr Massri signalling that it was okay for him to continue.

"Who was this friend Yugi?"

"Joey, Joey wheeler."

"I see, what happened when you all left the bar."

They took me home and Bakura and Ryou left us on the doorstep of the game shop they knew I needed to be alone with my thoughts."

"And did you every find out why Mr Wheeler made a point of showing you this?"

Yugi put his head down "Kaiba had a theory."

"Will you tell us what that theory was?"

Yugi looked at Seto "If Kaiba doesn't mind otherwise no."

Kaiba whispered something to his lawyer and Mr Nakano stood up "My client has no objections."

"It was out of jealousy, it seems that Kaiba got tired of Joey using him as his own personal cash machine so Kaiba ended their relationship, well Joey wanted Seto back he missed the luxury besides it meant he'd have to finally get a job, he was in the bar that night and he heard a conversation between Kaiba and Atemu and figured out what was going on, so to get his own back on Kaiba for dumping him he came to me playing the injured boyfriend on the sole purpose of revealing their affair."

"You didn't know they had split?"

"No not until the meeting Yami and I had with Seto in his office after the pod fiasco."

"How did you feel about it Yugi?"

"How do you think I felt? My fiancé of just over a month was sleeping with someone else, I was devastated, but I'm glad I found out what kind of man he was before I married him and not after."

Mr Massri smiled "I'm sorry Yugi but I have to ask were you involved with any of the schemes you were accused of?"

"No I was not."

"Thank you, no further questions. "

* * *

The judge looked at the clock and it was just before noon, "We will have a one hour recess for lunch"

"Court is adjourned!" the official cried the judge stood up and left the bench.

Yugi and the others went to the court cafeteria and had a bite to eat while talking about everything under the sun except what was happening, trying to distract Yugi from thinking about what might happen after the break, Coman on the other hand had met with Ishizu outside of the court where she had some news for him, as they sat down to lunch in a small café he looked at his fiancé "Are you sure Ishizu?" he asked as he read the sheet of paper she had given him

"Most certainly, it made the news headlines."

Coman grinned, "Perfect, I wonder when this happened?"

"according to my sources the details were being discussed and decided even as Aknamkanon Sennen flew to Japan, the plans were finalized just last week" She laughed as she handed him another piece of paper ."It gets better."

Coman finally got round to reading the second sheet of paper he'd been handed by his fiancé "Oh this is even better." He grinned then he looked at Ishizu "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Ishizu blushed lightly "Yes you told me before you left this morning."

Coman reached for her hand "Remind me to show you tonight." He chuckled when Ishizu lowered her head as her blush deepened. He slipped the two sheets of paper into his briefcase and went on to enjoy his lunch. After kissing his fiancé goodbye he headed back to court, it had suddenly become much more interesting.

Once he'd reached the courthouse he sought out Yugi, he needed to talk to him, he soon found him, he was making his way back to the courtroom.

"Yugi?"

"Yes."

"Before we go in I need to talk to you alone for a moment."

Yugi looked at the others then back at his lawyer "Okay." He said goodbye to the others and gave Yami a quick kiss, he then left to see what his lawyer wanted, they entered an empty briefing room "You might want to sit down Yugi."

"Why?"

"There's been a development, he handed a sheet of paper to Yugi who read it then looked at the Egyptian "Well this is unexpected."

"Indeed." Coman replied "But there's more."

He showed Yugi the second sheet of paper, again Yugi read it and looked at Coman wide-eyed "You're joking!"

"No Yugi, it's no joke, we will have to let judge Harada know."

Yugi sighed, "Will this nonsense ever end?" he asked quietly

"Yes it will, and soon if I have my way he should have told us about this!" he said angrily

"So, what do we do?"

"We go into court and before anything else happens I show the judge these."

"He's not going to like it." Yugi mumbled

"I know Yugi but we have to tell him."

Yugi stood up "Well lets not keep the judge waiting."

They left the briefing room and walked into court. Coman glared at Aknamkanon Sennen before he sat down. It wasn't long before the judge arrived and got the hearing underway.

* * *

Coman Massri stood up "Your honour may I approach the bench?"

The judge nodded and the other two lawyers stood up "Alone." Mr Massri said

"I will allow it Mr Massri."

"But." Hiroshi Nakano started

"Sit down! Mr Nakano." Suitably chastised Mr Nakano sat down

"This had better be important Mr Massri."

The Egyptian lawyer walked to the judges' bench and handed him copies of the papers he'd received from Ishizu.

The judge read them through "You are sure about this one?" he asked as he pointed to a particular sheet.

"Yes your honour I am."

"Is your source reliable?"

"I received them from Ishizu Ishtar, her family is a very powerful one in Egypt, they informed her as soon as they found out, as for the other it is today's headline news."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr Massri."

While they had been talking both the Kaiba and Sennen lawyers wondered what was going on, they had a feeling that they'd find out and soon when, with a smile Coman Massri sat down, he knew the judge was angry, now to see what he was going to do about it.

The judge sat in his chair and studied the two pieces of paper trying to work out which one to deal with first, he sighed then he sat back in his chair and looked at the Sennen's and then at Kaiba.

The courtroom was silent as they waited; it was easy to see that judge Harada was trying to calm his anger.

These people had wasted three days over their petty squabble and he was angry, he really want to bring this out in the open and embarrass the pair of them but decided on a course of action that suited the situation better, he cleared his throat.

"Due to some…surprising information that has come to light I am adjourning this court until 10am tomorrow morning, if everyone except the plaintiff, the defendant and of course Mr Mutou and his lawyer would kindly leave the court."

"This is most unusual!" Aknamkanon's lawyer said fairly angry

"Sit down Mr Takamoto!" judge Harada said then added quietly "Or would you like me to embarrass your client in front of a packed courtroom? Not sure what the judge was talking about Mr Takamoto sat down again.

The judge watched as the courtroom cleared, people muttering about what they were going to miss and wondering why the judge wouldn't let them hear it.

* * *

Once the courtroom had been cleared judge Harada looked at Atemu Sennen and smiled.

"Well." The judge said, "It seems as if there are some congratulations in order."

Confusion clearly showing Mr Takamoto stood up "What do you mean your honour?"

The judge smiled "I mean your client Atemu Sennen's recent betrothal."

"WHAT!" Atemu yelled as he jumped up knocking over his chair, "I'm not engaged to anyone! You know Yugi broke it off! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

The judge sighed, "Sit down Mr Sennen and I will explain."

Atemu sat down arms folded his face clouded with anger

"It would seem Mr Sennen you are betrothed to a member of the Khemed Royal family."

"Since when?" Atemu demanded

"Since your father arranged it with king Thabit and queen Umayma."

Atemu turned to his father "Is this true father?"

"It is my son and before you say anything it is unbreakable."

"I won't do it, have you seen crown prince Jibade? He's in his 40's!"

Aknamkanon smirked "Your not marrying the crown prince."

"Then who else is there, there is no other male?" Atemu asked, then he paled "Not princess Neema, no please not her." Atemu pleaded

"We will discuss the finer points later." Aknamkanon snapped, he was angry at the judge for announcing it like he did, but he was about to find out the reason, and he wasn't going to like it…

* * *

A.N _I decided to use a fictitious country so as not to insult or upset any country with a real monarchy, also as far as the names go, they were randomly chosen from a list of Egyptian names. _


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Firstly can I just clear something up, the Khemed royal family are not going to appear in the story, I just needed a name and a prominent family that Aknamkanon could arrange a marriage with, one that Atemu would not be able to get out of. I agree with those of you who said that no more oc's were needed in this story, and I apologise for making you think more were on the way.

Sorry this update took so long I had trouble trying to get this chapter to make any sense. (Thanks to shadowrealm818 for making me get my butt into gear).

* * *

Chapter 37

"What I want to know Mr. Sennen." The judge said as he held up the sheet of paper that outlined the details of the marriage agreement "Why did you arrange this marriage? I didn't think that happened anymore these days?"

Aknamkanon stood up he was still angry and wasn't thinking straight "I don't see how that is any concern of yours!" He said angrily

Judge Harada narrowed his eyes "I would tread very lightly Mr. Sennen I am nowhere near done with you yet, now I'd like an answer, or would you prefer it if I made it so that your son could not leave Japan, then where would your agreement be?" He growled

Defeated Aknamkanon sighed, "We have all seen what a mess he made of it when I allowed him to make the choice, this way Atemu will not be able to cheat on his next fiancé, as he will be kept within the confines of the Khemed palace walls."

"But father I can't marry the princess, you know that I am gay!" Atemu tried to protest.

The judge was a little annoyed when Aknamkanon just flicked his hand at his son and said, "It was just a phase, nothing more."

Although the judge was somewhat angry at what Atemu had done concerning Yugi he couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger Sennen, to be forced into a marriage he didn't want, to someone he could never feel any desire for, had to be hard, he knew he could not really interfere, the only way he could keep Atemu Sennen in Japan was to jail him but then he'd be deported as soon as he was released, so he would only be delaying the inevitable not stopping it.

The judge sighed, "Be that as it may now on to the real reason I have cleared this court." He sat forward and read through the notes before him just to make sure he had the details right.

* * *

As he read Mr Nakano leaned towards Seto, what else do you think he has?" Seto shrugged his shoulders "I'm, not sure."

The uncertain way that his client had just spoken to him worried him a little "Is there something going on that I don't know about Mr. Kaiba?" his voice sounding a little cold

Seto turned to look at him "No nothing that concerns you, I, was thinking about my business."

"If you say so." Mr Nakano said now more than ever certain that something was going on.

The judge turned to Seto Kaiba "Did you really think that your little scheme would work?"

Mr Nakano looked up "What scheme?" he asked, "I know of no scheme."

The judge raised his eyebrows "Are you telling me that you knew nothing of Mr Kaiba's plan to sign his company and everything he owns over to someone else?"

"No your honour I did not." Mr Nakano said in a firm voice, he looked at Kaiba "Is this true?" Hiroshi Nakano asked his client, Seto didn't answer him; angry Mr Nakano gathered his papers and placed them in his briefcase, closed it and stood up. "Judge Harada your honour, I am afraid I can no longer represent my client."

"Why not?"

"It would seem that Mr Kaiba has not been totally honest with me concerning certain details."

"Sit down Mr Nakano, and allow me to explain." The judge said, he paused briefly to pick up the papers "It would appear that Seto Kaiba was going to sign everything he owned to his right hand man knowing that the court action had been bought against him personally and not the company. He figured that if I awarded the Sennen's any monetary compensation I would award it against him which meant that as he had nothing left once it was all signed over the Sennen's would get nothing."

Yugi couldn't help but be curious so he asked the judge, "Kaiba wouldn't do something that underhand would he?"

The judge smiled at the apparent innocence of the boy "Yes he would, you see once a year and a day has passed he would get everything he signed over back."

"But nobody knows Kaiba's company like he does." Yugi said confused.

The judge chuckled "It would only be on paper Mr Mutou, in reality Seto Kaiba would still own and run Kaiba Corp.

Coman Massri stood up "What of Mr Mutou's claim? Both parties were rather derogatory towards him on live television, accusations that he will not be able to publicly dispute."

The judge smiled "I have not forgotten about young Mr Mutou, he, like the other's will know my ruling tomorrow when the full court is reconvened." He looked at Seto "I suggest Mr Kaiba that you do not sign any paperwork until this hearing is over." By the tone of judge Harada's voice and the underlying threat Seto knew he wasn't just making a suggestion, it was more of a demand, a demand Seto knew he'd better listen to.

Judge Harada then looked at the seven men "I will see you all back here tomorrow at 10am." He left the bench.

Yugi and his lawyer left the courtroom, as did the Sennen's who were arguing quietly with each other.  
Seto Kaiba followed his lawyer back to his office in hopes of persuading the man to represent him tomorrow, Seto knew the man was angry and wanted answers.

* * *

Yugi and Coman stood on the court steps "Okay then Yugi I'll see you here about 9.45 tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." Yugi turned to walk away when he suddenly turned back "Um Coman is it alright if I tell grandpa and the others about what happened?"

Coman smiled "Why don't we keep it as a surprise for tomorrow?"

Yugi grinned, "Okay, see you tomorrow!" He called as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

"Why did you do this to me father? I will not marry princess Neema!" Atemu seethed

"It has been decided and announced to the people of Khemed the marriage will take place as soon as we arrive back in Egypt."

"Please father, stop this." Atemu pleaded, "I don't love her nor can I ever be intimate with her."

Aknamkanon stopped and turned to his son "Why not?"

Atemu sighed, "Father I am gay, the thought of just being with a woman makes me…" he stopped unable to find the words he needed to explain, "Besides how can I love anyone else, you know where my heart lies."

Aknamkanon almost felt sorry when he heard the genuine sadness in his son's voice that was until he remembered the pain he saw on young Yugi's face when Kaiba spoke of their affair

"You should have thought about that earlier." He looked at Atemu "I still can't understand why you did it." he said as he walked away. Atemu with his head down followed his father and lawyer as they walked towards his apartment.

* * *

Kaiba and his lawyer walked back to his office in silence, when they arrived Mr Nakano looked at his secretary "I do not wish to be disturbed under any circumstances." He growled before entering his office and slamming his briefcase down on his desk he looked up and saw Kaiba stood by the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled "I won't be surprised if the judge doesn't throw the book at you for this!"

Closing the door Seto stalked into the room "How dare you yell at me!" Seto seethed

"It's the only way to get through to you!" the lawyer sat down and sighed heavily "I can guarantee that after this the judge will award against you and heavily."

"He can't do that!" Seto said

"Oh yes he can." Mr Nakano replied, "You deliberately tried to hide your assets and make yourself seem poorer than you really are." He sat back "Who else knew of your scheme?"

"Only myself, Roland and Mokuba why?"

"Then how did Coman Massri find out? Who told him?"

"What do you mean Coman Massri? The judge found out on his own didn't he?"

"No, what do you think was written on those sheets of paper Massri handed to the judge?" Kaiba's eyes widened in sudden realisation.

The lawyer sat back "I expect that Ishizu Ishtar told him of Atemu Sennen's upcoming wedding, but how the hell did he find out about your little scheme?"

"Someone must have told him." Seto said as he grew angrier "And when I find out who it was they will pay!"

"It's too late for that." Mr Nakano said,

Seto sighed "I'm sorry I left you in the dark about all this but I knew you'd try and persuade me otherwise."

"Damn straight I would have."

Seto sat down "Will you continue to represent me tomorrow?"

The lawyer looked at him "I take it there will be no more surprises."

Seto gave him a small smile "No, no more surprises."

"Very well I will continue to represent you, for this hearing at least."

"I would like to keep you on as my lawyer." Seto said in as friendlier manner as he could manage.

"I'll think about it." was the curt reply

After a few minutes of silence Seto asked "What now?"

Mr Nakano sighed, "We wait until tomorrow, to find out just how much this has cost you."

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 38

Solomon chuckled as a still sleepy Yugi walked into the kitchen "Bad night Yugi?"

Yugi pulled out a chair and groaned, "Yami kept me up half the night trying to find out what happened yesterday after you'd all left."

"What did happen?"

Yugi groaned again and lay his head on his folded arms "Coman said not to tell you."

"Alright." Solomon grinned, "We'll wait until we get to court."

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi said happy now that he knew his grandpa wasn't going to plague him about it, unlike a certain sprit. "I will tell you this grandpa this is the last day."

Yami who had been listening through the link suddenly walked into the kitchen making both Yugi and Solomon jump "Are you sure it's over after today?" He asked.

"Yes the judge said he was going to give his ruling today."

"What about the jury?" Solomon asked

"I don't know grandpa but judge Harada seemed set on finishing this today."

"Well." The old man smiled "We'll just have to wait and see."

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence until Yami remembered something "Oh Ryou phoned yesterday, he and Bakura won't be in court today."

"Why not?" Yugi asked

"They said something about going to see if they could find out where Joey was living."

"I wonder why they're doing that?"

Yami smiled "They heard Kaiba's apology and decided to do him a favour."

"As long as Bakura doesn't hurt him."

Yami smiled "He won't aibou you have my word."

Yugi looked up at the clock "I guess I'd better go and get ready."

* * *

It was just before 9.45am when Yugi, Yami and Solomon arrived at the front of the courthouse, to be honest Yugi couldn't wait for this to be over he saw getting sick at the sight of this building. He caught sight of Coman walking towards them he waved at the man who, spotting his young client waved back. "Hello Yugi, Yami and Solomon."

They all returned his greeting "Did you tell them about yesterday Yugi?"

Yugi grinned at him "Nope." He said popping the p "Even if Yami did keep me up half the night trying to get it out of me."

Coman chuckled "Sorry about that Yugi but it will be more of a surprise this way."

"Coman?"

"Yes Solomon?"

"Is what Yugi said right?"

"It depends, what did Yugi say?"

Solomon rolled his eyes in mock annoyance "That this is the last day of the hearing?"

Coman nodded "Yes it's quite true I think the judge has had enough."

"Why?" Solomon asked

Coman smirked "That." He said, "Is the surprise."

They continued to talk as they walked into the courtroom, Yami and Solomon taking up their usual seats while Yugi and comaqn headed for their table. "What do you think he's decided Coman?"

"I really don't know Yugi, what I'm wondering is what is he going to tell the jury."

Yugi looked at him "I never thought of that, they've wasted their time on this haven't they?"

"Yes." Coman said "But I have a feeling the judge will see them suitably compensated one way or another." They continued to talk quietly as Seto Kaiba and the Sennen's entered with their respective lawyers.

Yugi looked up at the court clock, it was 10am

* * *

"All rise, the honourable Judge Harada presiding."

Everyone stood up and the judge looked at the packed courtroom, he sat down, everyone in the room sat down as well.

He sat quietly for a few minutes before he turned to the jury. "I would like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy lives to sit in this courtroom and listen patiently to the evidence provided for the last two and a half days, but in light of new information received by this court you are no longer required to make the final decision." He paused to look at his notes "Therefore if you wish to stay until the end fair enough but should you wish to leave please do so now because once I have called this court into session you will not be able to leave, do you understand?" the judge watched as the twelve members of the jury and the two alternates nodded their understanding "Good, you have five minutes to decide, he looked up "That goes for the members of the gallery as well." When the allotted time had elapsed Judge Harada was not surprised when nobody moved.

He looked around the room "Now as we have two nationalities involved in this case therefore two currencies I have decided to use the neutral currency of the GBP, do you understand?"

All three lawyers stood up "Yes your honour we understand." Hiroshi Nakano and Akio Takamoto sat down Coman Massri however remained standing "Do you have a problem Mr Massri?" the judge asked his eyes narrowing

"No your honour I was just going to suggest that as some of the jury members seem a little uncertain, maybe you should explain what GBP means." Coman sat down.

The judge looked at him and chuckled "I'm glad someone is awake this morning to keep me on my toes."

The judge sat back and closed his eyes, he couldn't admit it out loud but he'd come to like Coman Massri a great deal, he could see that he was only interested in what was best for his young client, unlike the other two, who were only in this to make a name for themselves.

The judge opened his eyes and looked at the jury "When I say GBP please note I mean Great British Pounds. I decided that it would be less confusing than saying the Japanese yen (JPY) or the Egyptian pound (EGP) and trying to convert it as we went along." As he finished speaking he smiled to himself as he noticed the look of relief on the faces of most people in the courtroom "For reference I will tell you that at the moment 1 Great British pound equals 149.24 Japanese Yen or 8.52 Egyptian Pounds." He looked at the jury again "Do you understand what I have just said?"

All the members of the jury nodded

"Good now that, that is settled I call this court in session." He banged his gavel three times.

"Right the first order of business, he again turned to the members of the jury, for your wasted time and patience you will be paid £100 a day for four days at a total cost of £5600 hundred pounds to be paid equally by Messrs Kaiba and Sennen."

Mr Takamoto stood up but before he could say a word the judge looked at him "Sit down Mr Takamoto you will get your chance to speak later."

"But…"

"If I have to tell you again I will have you arrested for contempt of court!" Suitably chastised the lawyer sat down glaring at the judge.

* * *

"Right now that, that is out of the way I can begin my rulings, firstly you Mr Sennen, I have decided will receive no monetary compensation for the data lost." the judge could see that Takamoto was itching to say something "What is it now Mr Takamoto?" he asked not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Your honour my client has spent three long years and millions of pounds designing the pods and writing the program, it is most unfair to my client to be denied compensation for what Seto Kaiba stole from him." The lawyer kept his voice calm although the judge could see he was seething.

"Mr Takamoto, please sit down you will have your say when I have delivered my rulings in full."

The lawyer, knowing he could do nothing else sat back down.

The judge then looked at Seto Kaiba "You sir for your underhanded dealings will not have to pay Mr Sennen but you will not be able to work on nor will you be able to market the pods in the future, all the data has been seized and the factory closed and locked and will be sealed for 100 years." Judge Harada didn't miss the smirk on Kaiba's face " You should know that even as we speak a team of forensic computer experts are currently removing all traces of data concerning the pods from your computers, at home and at your offices."

He inwardly smirked at the look of horror on Seto Kaiba's face. Mr Nakano stood up

"Don't tell me." The judge said "Your client has spent millions of pounds building the factory and the pods." The lawyer nodded before he sat back down. "A warning Mr Kaiba any attempt to rebuild the pods will result in a long jail term do you understand me?" the tone of the judges voice showed he meant what he was saying

Seto Kaiba stood up "Yes your honour."

"Good." The judge said he then looked at Aknamkanon Sennen "That goes for you too. The forensic experts are at your factories and offices here in Japan and in Egypt doing the exact same thing." He paused "You can also expect a lengthy jail term if you continue to develop the pods."

* * *

The ringing of a telephone could be heard in the background, a few minutes later the officer of the court walked up to judge Harada and handed him a note. The judge read it then looked at Seto Kaiba and Aknamkanon Sennen "I have just been informed that a computer virus has been introduced into your computer mainframes, any and all information concerning the pods will automatically be erased, don't worry I have been assured that it will not harm any other data."

"You can't do that!" Seto Kaiba stood up and yelled at the judge, who in turn looked at Hiroshi Nakano "I suggest you calm your client down before I have him arrested!" he growled.

It took him a few minutes but Hiroshi soon got Seto's temper back under control "Now apologise to the judge!" he hissed

"Never!" Seto snapped back. Unknown to the two of them the judge looked on quite amused.

"Now, as for Mr Mutou, I have set the compensation at £50,000 which will be equally split between Messrs Kaiba and Sennen."

Judge Harada looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon "We will adjourn for lunch for one and a half hours. When we return you Mr Takamoto and Mr Nakano can make your arguments."

As the judge was speaking Yami's phone vibrated, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it, he noticed he'd received a text message, he opened it and after reading it he smiled //Aibou? //

/What is it Yami? /

//Bakura and Ryou have found Joey they want Kaiba's number so they can text the address to him. //

Yugi gave Yami the number and he sent it straight to Ryou //Thanks aibou//

Seto felt his phone vibrate and decided to wait until they adjourned for lunch to read it.

* * *

While they were at lunch Seto took the opportunity to read the text message he had received earlier, it read…

Joey wheeler  
Marunouchi, Chiyoda-ku  
Tokyo 100-6979

He read the short message that followed the address 'A gift from Yugi Mutou and friends.' Seto smiled _'Thanks Yugi.' _he thought to himself _'Now to make Wheeler's life miserable'. _All of a sudden Seto didn't mind having to pay Yugi £25,000 it would be worth it especially if this information was correct. He was no fool he knew who had found Joey and he made a mental note to remember to thank Ryou and Bakura the next time he saw them.

"Why are you smiling?" Hiroshi asked

Seto looked at him "I just got some good news." He saw the look on his lawyers face "I can assure you it has nothing to do with this hearing."

Hiroshi nodded "Fair enough."

Seto stood up "I need to call Roland and tell him to co-operate with the forensic experts."

"Why?" Hiroshi asked

"Because I do not want to end up in jail over a stupid mistake and besides the sooner this is over the better."

"What about Yugi Mutou?"

"What about him?" Seto asked

"It is quite a lot of money the judge has ordered you to pay him."

"Yes I know." Seto went quiet for a moment then said "Because of what I did to him he deserves the money, I don't want you to contest it."

"You don't!" Hiroshi asked horrified

"No I don't." with that Seto walked off.

* * *

Seto waited patiently for Roland to answer the phone

#Hello. #

"Roland I want you to check up on this address for me."

#What's the address sir? #

Seto read out the address and Roland wrote it down # I'll get right on it sir, do you want me to ring you back when I know? #

"No, I will still be in court, just make a note of what you find and let me know when I get back to the office."

# Yes sir Mr Kaiba. #

"Oh and Roland?"

#Yes Mr Kaiba. #

"If my lawyer is with me don't say anything."

#Yes sir Mr Kaiba. #

Kaiba turned off his phone and walked back to the courtroom.

* * *

_(The exchange rate used was what XE-Universal Currency Converter were offering at the time of writing this chapter 07-05-2009) As for why I chose the GBP? Hey I'm British what more can I say *grin* _

£_50,000.00GBP = ¥ 7,475,262.59JPY_

_About Marunouchi, Chiyoda-ku Tokyo 100-6979. Although the first part of the address is genuine I have altered the numbers at the end to a random sequence, if, after having done so I have used an existing address then I am sorry it was not my intention to do so._

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 39

The court started at exactly 1.30pm and those people that had not arrived in time found themselves locked out.

Once again judge Harada was announced and he in turn called the session to order, "Do you think he ever gets bored doing that?" Yugi asked Coman quietly

"Bored with what?"

"You know, keep having his name announced like that and having to start the court the same way every time?"

Coman gave a quiet chuckle "I'm sure he does."

Yugi and Coman stopped talking when they noticed the judge giving them a reprimanding look, Yugi smiled sheepishly and sunk down in his seat.

The judge cleared his throat before addressing the three lawyers sitting before him "Now then, this is the way it is going to happen, firstly as the plaintiff, Mr Sennen's lawyer will begin with his arguments, then when he has finished Mr Kaiba's lawyer will begin his, however throughout the arguments Mr Mutou's lawyer can and I'm sure will intervene with questions or objections of his own, do you all agree?" the three lawyers nodded their agreement and Coman Massri inwardly smiled, Judge Harada had just given him Carte blanch to interrupt anytime he felt like it, but he would not, until that is, someone said something derogatory about, or to, his client…

"You may proceed Mr Takamoto." The judge said

"Thank you your honour." With the judge effectively dismissing the jury even though they were still sitting there, he wasn't entirely sure who he should address his speech to, looking around the room he decided to concentrate on the judge.

"My client and I both feel somewhat aggrieved that Mr Kaiba is not being made to pay for the theft of Aknamkanon Sennen's work." He picked up a piece of paper and held it up "It took Mr Sennen three long years and several million pounds to design and refine the pods and their programming, to the point that he had to put the project on hold so he could clear his mind and allow new ideas on how to fix the problem form."

"Has he come up with a solution?" the judge asked

"No your honour he has not." the lawyer looked at Seto Kaiba then back at the judge, "Both my clients feel cheated that Seto Kaiba can get away with hacking into his companies computer and stealing the data without any recompense to him or his company."

Akio Takamoto sat down and as the judge spoke he looked at Atemu Sennen and his father, "The reason for my ruling is, that as far as I can make out Seto Kaiba did not 'hack' into anything, according to the testimony we have heard Atemu Sennen never turned the computer off while he 'entertained' Mr Kaiba nor did he protect the files with a password." The judge looked at Yugi "Mr Mutou were you ever shown the files on Atemu Sennen's computer?"

"Not directly your honour but I was able to use the computer for any research I needed to do."

"Were you ever told that some of the files were sensitive and not to open them?"

"No your honour."

Judge Harada turned back to the Sennen's lawyer "My ruling stands."

Akio Takamoto stood back up "We also dispute the amount of compensation awarded to Yugi Mutou. We feel that £25,000 is far too

high."

"And what sum would put on the fact that the accusations were made on live television in front of millions of people without young Mr Mutou being able to answer them?" the judge asked

"That is not our fault your honour you're the one who threw the camera out of the courtroom." Mr Takamoto said smugly.

The judge sat up straight "Mr Takamoto." He growled "When you subpoenaed Mr Mutou to appear here did you warn him this trial would be televised or not?"

"No we did not."

"Did you contact my office and seek permission to film in my courtroom?"

Mr Takamoto paled he'd forgotten about that "No your honour we did not." he said quietly.

"Then be thankful I did not set the compensation at a higher amount!"

"I still don't see the need for it."

"Have you been watching the news lately?"

"No your honour I have been busy."

"Well let me tell you this, every night they replay the accusations and speculate on whether they are true or not, I can't speak for Mr Mutou but quite frankly I am sick of it. The compensation will stay at £25,000, please make sure it is paid before you leave the building"

"But your honour!"

"Sit down Mr Takamoto! I can still raise it, if so inclined!"

* * *

The judge rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed then looked up "Mr Nakano you may state your argument." He was met with silence "Mr Nakano?" the judge was surprised to see an angry looking Hiroshi Nakano sitting stiffly with his arms folded across his chest, he was even more surprised when Seto Kaiba stood up, "If I may address the court?"

"What is it Mr Kaiba?" the judge prepared for the tirade to start he was pleasantly surprised when it didn't.

"Your honour I have been in touch with my brother Mokuba and have told him to cooperate fully with the forensics team. I have also told him not to interfere with any virus that is introduced by them." he turned to Yugi "Yugi I am sorry for what we accused you of earlier we had no right to do so I know you are incapable of doing anything like that, and as my lawyer will confirm I yelled at him for even suggesting it." he smiled when he heard Yugi snicker "I have scheduled a press conference for this evening where I will retract the accusations, also I am not going to dispute the level of compensation." He motioned the court officer over and handed him two small pieces of paper, in turn handed them to the judge, Kaiba sat down.

The judge read what had been written and looked at Kaiba "Well I must admit I am surprised that you are being so civil about this now."

In his hands were two cheques one made out to the court for the witness's compensation and the other was a cheque written out to Yugi Mutou for £25,000 he gave it back to the court officer to give it to Yugi who nodded his thanks to the man.

Seto shrugged "I made a foolish mistake and got caught out."

"You do understand that my ruling still stands?"

"Yes your honour I do, and I have no plans to continue with the pods either."

"What about the millions you've already spent?" the judge inquired

Seto Kaiba gave a rueful smile "It was an expensive lesson and one I've learned well."

The judge nodded then turned to Coman Massri "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Coman looked at Yugi who shook his head, the lawyer stood up "No your honour my client is quite satisfied with the outcome."

"He should be." Akio Takamoto mumbled quietly, "He's nearly seven and a half million yen richer."

Too bad the judge heard him, "Mr Takamoto." He growled

The lawyer looked at him "I have warned you repeatedly, all of which you have ignored therefore I sentence you to 30 days!"

"You can't!" Mr Takamoto shouted

"I can and I have." The judge turned to the security guards "Take him to the cells." The two guards took

Takamoto by the arms and led him from the room.

The judge banged his gavel "This court is dismissed!" he stood up and left the bench.

* * *

As the courtroom emptied the two remaining lawyers gathered their papers "Goodbye Mr Kaiba I'll send you my bill in the morning." He left Seto sitting at the table.

"Yugi?" Coman asked, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, thank you for what you've done for me."

"It was my pleasure, I'll see you again sometime." They shook hands and Coman left.

Yugi walked up to Yami and Solomon and sighed, "I'm glad that's over."

"Come on my boy let's go celebrate your good fortune." Solomon said with a small chuckle.

Yugi looked back at Kaiba who was still sitting at the table he turned to his grandpa and Yami "I'm just going to have a word with Kaiba."

"Yugi." Yami said quietly "Do you think that's wise?"

"Please Yami, I have to do this." He smiled as he saw Yami nod, as he turned he saw Atemu standing behind him, suddenly Yami was standing protectively in front of him.

Atemu held his hands up in deference to the pharaoh "Calm down I have not come to cause any trouble but to say goodbye."

Yugi moved from behind Yami "What will you do now?" he asked Atemu

"What can I do, but go along with my father's wishes."

"But." Yugi started

"It is okay Yugi I deserve it for what I did to you." he turned to Yami "Look after him pharaoh."

Yami gave the Egyptian a half smile "I will don't you worry about that."

Atemu turned to leave "Before you go Atemu can I ask you something?" Yugi said quietly

"What?"

"Did you love him?"

"Who?"

"Kaiba."

Atemu looked down "Yes I did but I loved you more." he took Yugi's hand and kissed it "Goodbye Yugi." he turned and walked away.

Yugi, Yami and Solomon watched him leave, and Yugi knew what he had to do, "I'll be right back." He said before walking up to Kaiba.

Kaiba was surprised when Yugi approached him "Kaiba can I ask you something personal?"

Seto looked at him and sighed "Go ahead Yugi I owe you that much."

"Did you." he swallowed thickly "I mean do you still have feelings for Atemu?"

"What the hell does it have to do with you?"

Yugi sighed "Just answer my question Kaiba."

"Yes, happy now?"

Much to Kaiba's surprise Yugi sat on the seat next to him before answering him "Not really."

"What do you really want Yugi?"

"Look Aknamkanon is forcing Atemu into a marriage he doesn't want."

"I know that Yugi." Seto said

"I heard from Mokuba that you're relocating to the United States."

"So I'm relocating, what does that have to do with anything?" Seto asked slightly irritated.

Yugi sighed again "Kaiba what I'm trying to say is, if you do still have feelings for him and I know he still has them for you, get him and take him to the states with you."

Seto looked at him wide-eyed "Your not serious!"

"Yes I am, come on Kaiba Atemu is old enough to leave home it wouldn't be like you were kidnapping him or anything."

Kaiba was silent for a moment "What about you Yugi? don't you want a second chance with him?"

Yugi looked down "No, too much has happened for that to happen." He stood up "Just think about it Kaiba, they leave in three days."

Kaiba watched Yugi walk away and join his grandfather and Yami, Kaiba noticed the looks Yami was giving the smaller teen and smiled. "I might just do that." he whispered to himself.

"Yugi!" he called out, Yugi turned to look at him "Thanks, for everything" Yugi waved and left the courtroom.

Seto stood up with a smile; he had some plans to make.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Well this is it folks, the last chapter of what originally started out as a six maybe seven chapter story! I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those who have read and hopefully enjoyed this story. My thanks also go to all those of you who took the time to review this, the reviews were and still are appreciated…I hope I've managed to tie up all the loose ends.

That's enough rambling now on with the final chapter!

_Italics are flashbacks_ / normal font is present time.

* * *

Chapter 40

Atemu stood on the bedroom balcony looking out over the city when he felt strong arms wrap round him and pull him into a warm body "Happy?"

Atemu smiled and turned to look at the person behind him "You know I am Seto." He bought his arms up and wrapped them round the taller man's waist and leaned into him.

Seto returned the embrace "I know something's wrong, tell me."

Atemu sighed "I knew my father would be angry when I told him I was leaving with you but I didn't think he would go that far."

_Aknamkanon had just returned from overseeing the final removal of everything in the office and said goodbye to the remaining staff. He was not really happy about having to close it down as the business had done rather well in the short space of time it was open, he sighed, if only Atemu hadn't been so foolish._

"_Atemu, I'm home!" he called out as he dropped the keys on the hall table, he walked into the living room to find Seto Kaiba standing there "What the hell do you want?" Aknamkanon growled at him, Seto didn't say a word, he wanted too oh how he wanted too but Atemu had asked him not to. "Answer me!" Aknamkanon demanded._

_Just then Atemu walked out of his bedroom and handed a suitcase to Seto, who, with a smile took it "Will you be alright?" Atemu nodded, without a single glance towards Aknamkanon Seto took the case down to the car. _

"_What the hell is going on here!" Aknamkanon demanded "Why the hell is Kaiba here? And what's he doing with your suitcase?!"_

"_I thought that would have been obvious father, I'm leaving with Seto." _

_The older Egyptian looked at his son in shock "What!" _

"_I said, I'm leaving with Seto."_

"_Like hell you are!" Aknamkanon yelled, "You're not going anywhere! Especially not with that thieving bastard!"_

_Atemu looked at him "What makes you think that father?" Atemu asked sarcastically _

"_You are betrothed to princess Neema of Khemed and I will not let you walk away from the arrangement!"_

_Atemu's eyes narrowed "An arrangement you made without my knowledge!"_

"_If it wasn't for you cheating on Yugi and breaking his heart in the first place I wouldn't have needed to do it!" Aknamkanon yelled back._

_Atemu was hurt, he knew his father had reminded him about Yugi out of spite, his father knew he still loved Yugi but after what he'd done he couldn't have him. But he also loved Seto, admittedly not as much but he would in time both he and Seto knew that, he'd told Seto that much when he first asked him to go to America with him._

_Atemu narrowed his eyes he could fight just as dirty "If it means that much to you, you marry her because I sure as hell won't!"_

_He went to walk passed his father but Aknamkanon grabbed his arm "You will not leave with that man!" _

_Atemu yanked his arm from Aknamkanon's painful grip and walked towards the door "Try and stop me." _

_Aknamkanon turned to face his son "If you walk out that door I have no son!" _

"_Better no father than one as repressive as you." he hissed_

_Seething Aknamkanon grabbed Atemu, spun him round to face him and backhanded him hard enough that Atemu was knocked to the floor "You will not speak to me in such a way!"_

_Atemu looked at his father in shock as he wiped the blood from his mouth._

* * *

Seto tightened his hold "Neither did I but I think what happened next surprised even your father."

Atemu laughed "Yeah, I know it sure as hell surprised me."

_The next thing Aknamkanon knew he was being pinned to the wall by a strong hand and was staring into a pair of angry crimson eyes, confused he looked to where his son had fallen and was surprised at the sight that greeted him, "Are you all right Atemu?"_

"_Yugi?"_

_Yugi gave him a sheepish smile as he helped Atemu off the floor. "It's good to see you Yugi but, why are you here?"_

"_Well it's um…"he turned to Yami and gave him a pleading look, _

_shaking his head Yami smiled, he turned to Aknamkanon Sennen and growled "You, stay right where you are." Having witnessed the pharaohs power before Aknamkanon did as he commanded._

_Yami walked over to Atemu and Yugi and chuckled "I think what the little one is trying to say, is that he came over to try and persuade you to join Seto in America."_

"_That won't be necessary Yugi." the sudden voice of Seto Kaiba made Yugi jump, he placed a hand over his heart "Jesus Kaiba what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"_

_Seto just laughed._

_Atemu looked at Yugi "Just what is going on?" he asked his former fiancé _

_Seto put his arm round Atemu "After talking to Yugi I realised I still loved you, so Yugi told me to come and get you."_

"_Yugi." Atemu said with affection_

"_Just because it didn't work out between us." He looked down "Even with the way it happened I can't ignore that we did share something and I would like us to at least be friends."_

"_I would like that too Yugi." Atemu said softly_

_Yugi put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper that Atemu and Seto both recognised as cheques "I also wanted to return these." _

"_No Yugi you keep them." Seto said in the voice that Yugi knew meant 'don't argue with me' _

"_Besides." Atemu added with a grin "The money might come in handy one day."_

_After a small argument Atemu, Seto and Yami laughed as a defeated Yugi put them back in his pocket._

"_What will you do now?" Yugi asked them_

"_Well we're going back to my mansion for a while, while I wrap up things here then we'll head off to America."_

"_Well then." Yugi said "I wish you both luck in the future." Yugi surprised them by first kissing Atemu and then Seto on the cheek "Don't be strangers." _

_Yami shook their hands "Keep in touch." He nodded toward Yugi "I know he'd want you too."_

_Both Atemu and Seto nodded. "Look after him pharaoh." Atemu whispered, Yami nodded, he and Yugi turned and walked away._

_Atemu turned to his father "Goodbye father."_

"_I have no son!" Aknamkanon spat, he turned away as his only son and Seto Kaiba walked out the door._

Seto sighed "Yugi certainly is one of a kind." He whispered

"Yes he is. Tell me did he really tell you to come and get me?"

"Yeah." Seto laughed "Right after the hearing ended, I think you had just spoken to him and left, he came to me and asked if I still felt anything for you." he gave a small laugh, "At first I was uncomfortable talking to him about you but he made me tell him, I told him I did, that's when he surprised me by telling me to go after you and bring you here with me, instead of letting you go into an unwanted marriage."

Atemu sighed "I owe him a great deal then."

"No," Seto said quietly "We owe him a great deal."

* * *

"How do you think they're doing Yami?" Yugi asked as they lay on Yugi's bed talking

"Who?"

"Seto and Atemu. I mean they've been in America for just over a month now."

Yami chuckled "I'm sure they're just fine aibou."

Yugi moved so that his head was resting on Yami's shoulder "Do you miss them aibou?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "No, not miss them exactly, it just seems strange not having Kaiba around."

Yami laughed "I know what you mean."

"I still can't believe what he did to Joey though." Yugi said quietly

"Why? I think he deserved it."

"Yami!" Yugi said shocked

"I'm sorry aibou, but I for one will never forgive him for the way he let you know about Atemu and Kaiba."

Yugi snuggled closer "What do you think he should have done?"

"He should have told you quietly not make you witness it firsthand." Yami sighed "I will never forget that look of sheer devastation on your face that night." He held Yugi tighter to him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head

"I don't know Yami, I don't know if I would have believed him if he just told me about it."

Yami chuckled "That is one of your faults aibou, you are far too trusting."

Yugi reached up and pressed a small kiss to Yami's chin

"I think you missed aibou." Yami teased, Yugi giggled then turned serious again

"Yes but to get him arrested?"

"Well you have to admit he was breaking the law using a false name and false papers."

"Yes I know but couldn't Kaiba have done something else?"

Yami gently moved Yugi from his shoulder sat up and sighed

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked slightly worried

"I think it's time you knew why Kaiba did what he did."

* * *

_Where the hell was he? He was in bed a moment ago so why was he here? _

_"Pharaoh?"_

_Yami turned and saw Bakura walking towards him "Where are we?" "I do not know." Yami answered_

"_Do not fear Pharaoh Atemu and Thief King Bakura." Both turned towards the sound of the voice resonating through the chamber_

"_Who are you?" Bakura demanded, pissed at being dragged away from Ryou by someone he didn't know to Ra knows where._

"_Don't anger them Bakura," he paused then added "At least not until we know who it is and where we are!"_

_The two ancient Egyptian watched as Ra, Anubis and Osiris walked out of the shadows. Bakura and Yami both fell to their knees "Rise both of you." Ra said with some humour "5000 years and they still bow to us."_

_Bakura and Yami stood up "Why are we here?" Yami asked_

"_We have been watching you during your time on the mortal plane and now we have a decision to make."_

_Yami and Bakura looked at each other in sudden realisation "Does this have anything to do with what Ishizu told us?"_

"_Yes it does thief king Bakura."_

"_I am just Bakura now." Bakura said quietly._

"_Yes, yes." Anubis said "Just as pharaoh Atemu is now Yami." _

"_Mighty gods of Egypt what is your decision? Do we stay with our lights or," he swallowed thickly "Do we have to leave them?" Yami asked not sure if he really wanted an answer_

"_Bakura." Ra said "Despite a few hiccoughs along the way you have earned the right to stay with your light."_

_He turned to Atemu "You and your light have been through a tough time as of late, mostly due to your neglect." Yami hung his head_

"_But he has more than made up for it!" Bakura yelled "You can't deny him a life with his light, they are happy!"_

_Yami turned to Bakura "Stop Bakura, Ra is right I did neglect Yugi, you know I did."_

"_But…"_

"_Enough!" Osiris said "We did not say he could not stay!" the god of the dead snapped, Bakura lowered his head in deference_

"_It would seem that you two have developed a friendship." Ra said his surprise evident_

_Yami spoke quietly "When my light left me to go to Egypt, I stayed with Bakura and his light Ryou we became friends then."_

"_And that is something I thought I'd never see," Anubis said _

"_look at me both of you." Ra commanded, the two ancient Egyptians looked at their god._

"_You will be given a new life with your lights, when they die you will also pass over, you will enter the afterlife together."_

"_What of the puzzle and ring?" Bakura asked_

"_They will no longer be needed, you may keep them as trinkets, you will also keep your shadow magic, but be warned leave your lights and you will forfeit your lives, do you understand?"_

"_Yes we do." Yami and Bakura said together._

"_Good." Ra said "Now go and be happy with your lights we will see you when the time comes."_

* * *

"That's when I woke up with a body of flesh and bone and no longer able to enter the puzzle."

"But that doesn't explain why you think Joey deserved what Kaiba did to him." Yami move so he was leaning against the headboard, and pulled Yugi to him "Well…"

_The phone rang and as Yami was the only one there he answered it "Hello Kame game shop Yami speaking."_

_# Yami, it's Kaiba #_

"_What can I do for you Kaiba?"_

_#I think you'd better come to my office, and bring Bakura.#_

"_Why?"_

_#I have something you might be interested in. #_

"_Should I bring Yugi?"_

_#No you can surprise him with it later. #_

"_Alright Kaiba we'll be there soon." Yami put the phone down then picked it up again and dialled Bakura's number_

_#Hello # a gruff voice said_

"_Bakura get your ass over to the shop, we need to go see Kaiba."_

_#What the hell for? #_

"_I don't know all he said was we'd need to see it."_

_Bakura sighed #I'll be right over. #_

"_Oh and Bakura?"_

_#What? #_

"_Don't bring Ryou."_

_#Fine! # _

"We went to Kaiba's office and we were surprised when we were shown straight in. Kaiba told us to sit down."

"Then what happened?" Yugi asked interested in Yami's story

"What did you want Kaiba?"

"_About a week ago I had a strange dream, about three of the gods of Egypt telling me you needed papers for your new lives." He sighed "Anyway as I owed you one Bakura I agreed to do it for you." He handed both Bakura and Yami a folder "Those folders contain everything you need, passports, birth certificates, dental and medical records the lot."_

_Yami and Bakura looked at him "What did you owe me for Kaiba?" Bakura asked_

"_You found Wheeler for me."_

"_Oh that, it was nothing." Bakura said waving him off_

"_It was more than you think." He held out two pieces of paper and gave one to each of the Egyptians _

_"What are these?" Yami asked_

"_Read them." Seto said and sat back and waited for their reaction, they did not disappoint him_

"_Why that son of a jackal!" Yami yelled_

"_I'll kill the little shit!" Bakura said with as much venom as he could muster._

* * *

"Why were you both so angry?" Yugi couldn't help but ask

"Because of the false names Joey was using."

"What were they?"

Yami sighed "Bakura Ryou and Yami Atemu"

Yugi sat up in shock "Your joking!" he said

Yami shook his head "No aibou I wish I were."

"_How did you find out about this Kaiba?" Yami asked once he'd managed to calm down._

"_Well, I was getting all the papers you needed and I chose those two names for you." he looked at Bakura "I couldn't think of an Egyptian name for you at the time so I went with Ryou." He turned to Yami "As for you, I knew your real name was Atemu but preferred being called Yami so I put the two together hence 'Yami Atemu'_

"_That is fine Seto." Yami grinned "In fact I rather like it."_

"_The problem is that he'd got a lot of credit cards and loans using these names and when he defaults on them you two will be blamed."_

"_What can we do?" Bakura asked_

"_Nothing I've already done it."_

"_How?" Yami asked him_

_Seto smirked "I got all your paperwork together proving who you were, and added some extra paperwork that said you both used to work for me and told the authorities."_

_"What happened?"_

"_He was arrested and jailed for identity theft, defrauding several banks and credit card companies and forgery."_

"_What about us? Will we be affected by this?"_

"_No the banks and credit cards companies have said they will not hold it against you should you ever apply for cards or a loan, a letter has been included in the file for future reference should you need it."_

"_How come there was no court case?" Bakura asked_

"_It wasn't needed, they had enough proof after I verified his identity as Joseph Wheeler and he was locked up, the offences were serious enough to warrant instant incarceration."_

* * *

Yami got up off the bed took a piece of paper out of the folder Kaiba had given him and held it out to Yugi "Here aibou, this is how much I would have owed had Seto not sorted it out."

Yugi looked at the piece of paper and his eyes widened "Good grief, how on earth did he get this much money without a job!"

Yami sighed "When they did a credit check nothing came up because I've never had any, they didn't think he was a risk."

"I know but 500,000 yen!"

Yami sat back down "Now you know aibou."

Yugi put the paper down and they sat in silence for a while, Yugi could tell that Yami was upset about it and in truth so was he they both had thought that Joey was their friend.

Yugi smiled to himself then pulled Yami to him "You know what Yami?" he said as he lay down still pulling Yami with him

"No what little one?"

"I think I'm tired of waiting."

Wide-eyed Yami looked down at him, "Are you sure you want to do this Yugi?"

Blushing slightly Yugi nodded "Please Yami."

Yami smiled "If you are sure?" he pulled Yugi into a slow, sensual kiss, Yami was going to take his time, there was no need to rush this, they had all night, and they didn't have to worry about the old man, he was staying at his friend Arthur's overnight, and Yami wanted to make doubly sure that Yugi would never regret his decision…

* * *

Owari (おわり)

Senebti (goodbye) Ancient Egyptian

500,000.00 JPY = 3,355.00GBP or 5,263.00USD


End file.
